


Dark against the flame

by MakerofLegends



Series: Wrath of the North [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And the children, Blackfyre, Brandon Stark had a twin sister, Children of the Forest, Dark Magic, Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, He knows less than Jon snow, Jon Targaryen doesn't know anything, Legends, M/M, Machiavellian Villain, Magic-Users, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Night King - Freeform, Old Gods, Prophecy, Rhaegar killed the mountain, Summerhall, The Golden Company, The Others - Freeform, The Prince That Was Promised, The mountain killed Elia, Tourney at Harrenhall, Treachery, War, dragon glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakerofLegends/pseuds/MakerofLegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been sixteen years since Robert's rebellion was crushed on the trident and Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen rule Westeros. However old wounds have not healed and Prince Jaehaerys 'Jon' Targaryen has grown up without knowing his mother's family. However a mysterious prophecy and some unlikely companions bring him closer to his fate. </p>
<p> Against the backdrop of simmering tensions and approaching winter the Targaryen dynasty will be tested once again as the return of dragons and the whispering of the night king pose a threat greater than ever before and the prince that was promised prepares to face a threat unlike any other Westeros has faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

LYANNA

The petals of the delicate rose were cool beneath her fingers. Lyanna leans in to take in some of its delicate scent. Of course the sweet summery blue of this rose did not match its northern counterpart. However, there was a beauty to the flower that was entirely its own and this Lyanna acknowledged.

"It's very beautiful," she told Lady Ashara Dayne who had been the messenger. Ashara smiles, a teasing light in her lavender eyes.

"It seems you have another admirer Lya," she says chuckling softly. Lyanna smiled back.

"He is a dedicated gardener and should be rewarded for his efforts," Lyanna said placing the rose on her vanity beside the mirror.

"Dedicated to creating his queen's signature winter roses," Ashara shoots back coming closer to her, "do you want me to put it in a vase?"

"Please, if you would be so kind."

As Ashara left with the delicate rose in hand Lyanna turned her gaze to the letter she had received just moments before. She brought up her hand and let it rest on the rough parchment, a frown marring her features. Sir Oswell Whent had written that Viserys had been acting more and more erratic, even taking out his frustrations on her younger sister. Lyanna wondered if she should invite Daenerys to stay at court. 

"Dark wings dark words?," she hears Ashara's voice say behind her. Lyanna sighed softly.

"It appears so," says Lyanna pushing the letter away. Ashara purses her lips and plucks the letter from the table. She quickly runs her eyes over the words.

"So Viserys has inherited his father's madness, perhaps Rhaegar should send him on a tour of the free cities?"

"That would seem like exile, they are already away from court."

"Yes I know, but if Viserys turns out to be even remotely like his father.....you cannot leave him with his sister."

Lyanna looked up to meet Ashara's soft lilac eyes which at that moments seemed to contain a certain fire to them. She then looked at the letter, another worrying problem that she had no solution to.  
"Well, I suppose I'll have to speak with Rhaegar," Lyanna said getting up, "help me dress would you Ashara?

A few moments later Lyanna is fully dressed in a pale grey gown with a pattern of leaves in silver, her crown resting heavily on her bun. Ashara and Ser Oswell Whent followed closely behind as they made their way to the great hall where she was to here the petitions of smallfolk and nobility alike in place of her absent husband. All the people present in the hall bowed as the herald announced her name and titles as the mask of the queen settled over her face.

What seemed like an eternity later Lyanna is finally able to retire to her chambers once again. She sighs in relief as Ashara pulls the crown from her head and unlaces the back of her dress. The day's grievances had mainly consisted of stolen sheep, crossed borders and unfaithful husbands. Not exactly the most difficult issues to deal with although some of it had amused her. 

"I'll never be able to become accustomed to ruling," she told Ashara sitting down to comb her hair. Ashara snorted softly.

"If you ever grew accustomed to anything most would think you were ill Lya," she said her lively eyes crinkling with humour, "you need not worry anyway, King Rhaegar and Prince Jaehaerys will return on the morrow and the preparations for the tourney are going smoothly."

"From the way Rhaegar talked of their little excursion to Summerhall it seemed as if he had half a mind to stay there."

"I doubt the Prince would let that happen, he has a restless spirit just like his mother."

"I often wish he didn't, why Rhaegar is allowing him to compete in this tourney I do not understand."

"He is six and ten Lya you cannot protect him from the world forever, besides the small folk and nobles alike must be shown the worth of their prince."

"How can he show his worth to the small folk when his mother's family will not acknowledge him?" asked Lyanna bitterly as she pulled on her sleeping shift. Ashara put her arm on Lyanna's elbow in attempt to comfort her.

"The Starks will know his worth Lya, they will see that he is the prince that was promised, they cannot turn their eyes away from their liege."

"They have, they already have Ashara....and I do not blame them, Brandon and father died for me, if I had not-"

"Do not wonder what could have been Lya, no good can be achieved by going down that path...wait and see Lyanna, blood is thicker than water," Ashara says as she carefully puts Lyanna's crown in it's box.

"I hope what you say is true Ashara," Lyanna replied sitting down on her bed.

"I know it is true, tomorrow Rhaegar will be back with Jon, Rhaegal and Visenya will be back from Dragonstone and you'll have your family around you once again," Ashara finished going to the door, "I bid you goodnight Lya."

"Good night Ashara."

Lyanna is close to extinguishing the flame of her candle when she sees the small shadow beneath her window.

"Tylla, what are you doing so late?" she called out as the pale dwarf stepped out of the shadow. Tylla regarded her with cold red eyes before speaking.

"You told me you wanted to know more of the Starks," she says quietly as Lyanna pulls herself out of the bed. Lyanna then recalls her request on the eve of her husband's and son's departures. A sudden loneliness had come upon her and she had made this request to the ghost of high heart, although she had quite forgotten about it in the rush of preparations for the tourney. There had been an extreme lack of information regarding her elder sister's children and she had wished to know more.

"Yes, of course," she murmured sitting down on the floor. Tylla sat down opposite her.

"Your request is very well timed," says Tylla taking Lyanna's hands in her's. Lyanna frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"You will know soon enough, but not right now, shall I begin?"

Lyanna knew better than to question the seer so she bade Tylla to continue.

"Your sister has ,surprisingly, three children by the crow's eye, Euron Greyjoy does apparently deign to visit his lady wife's bed every few years but it is no surprise that the ice bitch has managed to best a thing such as he," mutters the seer disapprovingly. Lyanna badly wants to object to Tylla referring to her sister as such but it would be of no use.

"Tell me their names."

"The eldest you already know, although he is a youth of 20 name days now, Rhyanon Greyjoy, called Lord Rhy oft as not, the crow's eye means to put him on the seastone chair."

Lyanna stares in shock, "Balon Greyjoy has a son and heir, how would he achieve such a thing?"

"Public opinion, Balon's son has not been on Pyke since he was sent to foster at Casterly rock as a boy of five, the ironborn are a rabid lot who would not stand to see unfamiliarity in their lord."

"Balon still has a daughter and she-"

"Is a daughter," the seer said, "again the ironborn will not accept a woman either, no more than the north would have accepted your sister as warden of the north."

"Lysara never wanted to be warden of the north."

"Oh I doubt that," replied the seer looking at her pityingly. Lyanna felt herself flush. Did she really know so little about her family?

"Moving on, your sister's second child was born a year after Jon, a girl she named Rohanne nicknamed Lady Rho, there are whispers that she is a sorceress following in the bloody footsteps of her father."

"She is only a girl of five and ten, people should not affix such charges on her," defended Lyanna. Tylla smiled strangely.

"We shall see, the last of your sister's get is a boy of eight named.....Rickard," the seer fell quiet upon this proclamation as Lyanna stared at her hands blindly. Rickard after their father no doubt, their father who had been cooked alive when he had come to save Brandon who had...

"Of course your brother's children you already know of."

"Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon," Lyanna recited smiling sadly. Catelyn had brought her children to Riverrun once without their father and she had been able to observe them from a distance. Of course she had been disguised and had not spoken to any of them. That would have stirred up unnecessary turmoil, especially for Catelyn.

"They will have to come to court soon, none of them have been betrothed yet and this is the best place to find suitable brides and grooms."

"Jon is not betrothed either," Lyanna reminded Tylla.

"Jon does not need to be betrothed, he will come upon his bride eventually." Lyanna sat up at that.

"You've had another vision?" The ghost of high heart frowned.

"That does not matter," Tylla says abruptly getting up, "I have done what I came to do and now it is time to take my leave."

"Wait!" Lyanna tried to call out to her but the ghost of high heart had disappeared through the window, leaving only the smell of wood smoke and flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

THE SINGER

(Three weeks ago)

The singer stretched his arms languidly as the sunlight reflected through the small window hit his face. He places one long fingered hand to shield his eyes before opening them slowly. Must be past midday he notes as he pulls himself off the ragged sack they called a bed. The floor creaked and rolled softly with the waves as he looked at the broken mirror someone had hazardously nailed to the side of the cabin. After pulling out some of the tangles from his dirty brown hair he tied a cloth band around his forehead and ventured above deck.

"Finally woke up did ya?" says Wendel, captain of the Sea Maid. The singer grins.

"It's going to be one o' the last times I'm going to get some sleep I wager, at least until I get to King's Landing," he says leaning against the railing of the ship. He can already see the golden buildings of Lannisport in the distance.

"Aye, two weeks along tha' gold road to reach King's landing if yer lucky, you expect to get much work there boy?"

"Aye I do, mayhaps I'll find work singin' for some Lord or such, there weren't much want for songs on Pyke fer sure."

The Captain snorted loudly as he gently steered the ship towards land, "not surprising, we don't need no songs on Pyke, what we need is fer Lord Balon to name his bloody heir." he growled, a frown taking form on his weather beaten face.

"His heir? I thought his heir was his son Theon Greyjoy." The seagulls cawed loudly as the singer turned his face to look at the Captain.

"That boy is more lion than iron born at this point, you can't 'xpect a boy like that ta rule the iron islands."

"If not him, who?"

The Captain remains silent for a moment as the singer scratches at the inside of his wrist.

"That's the thing, the fight's between Lord Balon's daughter Lady Asha and his brother crow's eye's son Lord Rhyanon Greyjoy." 

"Both got som'ing wrong with 'em?"

"Well one's a woman and tha other's his nephew."

"He could marry his daughter to some lord he trusts and let her rule."

"That won't happen, Asha Greyjoy's as wild as they come 'tis said, the only thing not making 'er a man is the part between 'er legs."

Both Captain and singer are silent for a while as the caw of the gulls grow louder and the shoreline grows bigger. The singer now has to look up to see the top of the red keep. The amount of boats in the water are increasing as well as they near the harbour.

"She sounds perfect to lead the ironborn, her ladyparts can be ignored for that surely."

"Aye if it was that we wanted to raid and reave again...but many of us ironborn are getting tired o' it, we live on trades such a' this most o' the time but whenever our Lord feels like it we start raiding until the crown notices and we're swatted down lik' fleas...after which they take our children as hostages and our money as penance...that ain't living boy, and that's what got us into this mess i' tha firs' place."

"So the other one is more peaceful like?"

"Naw that can't be said either, he's sailed with his father from here to Asshai and back, seen things tha' you and I wi'' never see, proly killed his fair share too.....but he's half Stark and cousin to our future king, he's proly more inclined to keep the peace, or that' what I heard."

"Who do you think should be heir?" the singer asks curiously. The Captain shrugs.

"My 'pinion don't matter boy, but if I'd have ta pick 'tween raiding an' this little business I got going here.....I'd say Lord Rhyanon."

"Leave the Lords to their game eh?"

"Aye singer, now let's hear a tune out o' you, we're gon be parting soon."

"Of course friend, what would ya like ta hear?" 

"Somethin' cheerful.....the Dornishman's wife."

"As you say." The singer replied and in sight of the teeming harbour of Lannisport broke into song. 

JON

Jon stood in the early morning light and let his gaze linger on the ruin of Summerhall for one last time. Behind him Ser Arthur Dayne of the kingsguard had already begun to pack up everything the trio had brought with them to the wild ruin. Jon watched as the sun rose over the charred columns entwined with flowers. The light seemed to glance of the pillars in delicate speckles and dot the grass with a lattice of soft light. 

"Beautiful," he murmured to himself. He could see why his father loved the place so much. Despite all the death and sorrow the tragedy had created, decades later it seemed peaceful. 

"Having one last look?" his father asked coming up beside him. Jon turned to see Rhaegar wearing one of his cryptic half smiles.

"I am, I definitely want to return some day," Jon replied nodding. Rhaegar's smile turned sad.

"Someday...." affirmed Rhaegar looking over the ruins. Jon understood his father's sorrow. Things were steadily becoming more and more dangerous in the seven kingdoms. Robert's rebellion had been vanquished on the trident but that did not mean that peace had returned to Westeros. Jon knew that there were many who doubted Jon's legitimacy despite Rhaegar having taken Lyanna as a second wife prior to his birth. He also knew that much of the nobility still held anger regarding his parent's elopement which had caused so much bloodshed. 'Whispers are as dangerous as words spoken aloud' his father had always told him. There was much and more to be done before Westeros could return to an unchallenged peace.

"Mother must be going mad alone at court," Jon told Rhaegar as they turned back towards the horses. Rhaegar chuckled softly.

"You're mother was always restless, but she is ice and iron underneath," he told Jon. He nodded smiling. He definitely did not doubt his mother's ability to rule with an iron fist. But she also had a temper she was famous for.

"Ready to ride in your first tourney my prince?" Ser Arthur asked smirking, "let's hope Ser Darry's training will keep you on your horse."

Jon smirked in return, "I may not win anything but I'm sure I'll perform better than you did at your first tourney." It was well known by Jon and his siblings how Ser Arthur, who had entered the lists at a tourney as a young squire had fallen off his horse before even crossing lances with his opponent. Ser Arthur laughs and even Rhaegar smiles.

"I see you're becoming more adept at throwing insults my prince, a skill you no doubt learned from your lady mother," says Ser Arthur chortling.

"One must be able to deliver insults as skillfully as he delivers compliments."

"Wise words my son, perhaps they shall call you King Jaehaerys the silver tongue," says Rhaegar as they mount their horses. It is an hour's ride to the village where the rest of their escort is camped and Rhaegar had wished to start their journey as soon as possible. 

"Or they might call you King Jaehaerys the tongue tied, I've never seen this silver tongue in action where the ladies are concerned eh prince Jon?" 

Jon blushes hotly, "shut up Ser Arthur."

"As my prince commands."

Some distance away in the Red keep a winter queen prepared to welcome her family home and a red ghost wondered uneasily through the halls. Far North though past the Wall dead things began to stir as the King of the Night opened his cold dead eyes once more.


	3. Chapter 3

LYANNA 

Lyanna stood patiently in front of the great hall as her husband and son comes towards her. The late afternoon sunlight beats down on her but it could do nothing to reduce the elation she felt at seeing her silver king and firstborn finally returned to her. 

"Mother!," she felt Rhaegal pull at her sleeves.

"What is it my love?" she asks smiling down at her second born. 

"When will be able to go with father to Summerhall?" he asked, dark purple eyes wide and fierce. Lyanna smiled, perhaps her second born had inherited some of the....

"When you come of age like Jon my love," she says ruffling his dark curls. He gives a small 'humph!' and she turns back to look at the approaching retenue. True to his custom, Rhaegar was waving to the smallfolk and stopping at several places to accept small gifts such as flowers. Of course Ser Arthur was following him closely, making sure no harm would come to their monarch. She noted that Jon however though trying to follow his father's example seemed to be rather out of his element. Lyanna chuckles softly. 

"Why is big brother so red?" she hears Rhaegal ask. 

"Your big brother is not used to being adored by the crowds, he is not spoiled like you my prince," answers Ser Willam teasingly. Lyanna and a few other laugh as Rhaegal levels his best glare at Ser Willam. Rhaegal scowls at the ground kicking up dust clouds to show his displeasure but his anger soon fades as his father and brother come up in front of them. He is the first to run and jump into Rhaegar's arms as the normally reserved Visenya flies towards her older brother. Lyanna tries to smile in a way she hopes is serene as she calmly makes her way towards her family. She cannot keep her happiness in check however and a wide grin soon breaks onto her face. However it is Rhaegar who first breaks convention as he sets down a giggling Rhaegal to pull her closer.

"Lya, we've missed you," he murmurs softly. He then leans in and kisses her gently on the forehead.

"It's good to have you back, the castle has been empty and silent without you and the children," Lyanna says laughing. 

"Well it seems we've all been able to enjoy some quiet solitude mother," says Jon trying to set a squirming Visenya on the ground, "Summerhall was even more beautiful than you described."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your journey Jon, Lady Ashara and I were half afraid that you would be bored rather quickly."

"Not at all, Jon was quite taken with the place," says Rhaegar chuckling, "you enjoyed Summerhall too Lya, despite your restlessness."

"Well Summerhall is rather enchanting, now I'm certain that you must be rather tired from your long journey, perhaps a bath and some food is in order?"

After receiving the returnees affirmation of the fact Lyanna coaxingly pried away her two youngest children and sent them away with Ashara to keep them occupied until their father and brother were rested. After that Lyanna led Rhaegar to their shared room in Maegor's holdfast as Jon retired to his own chambers. Prior to the two's arrival she had ordered hot baths to be prepared and Rhaegar after dismissing the servants immediately took advantage of it.

"I'm glad to see you haven't knocked the castle down," he said teasingly as he eased himself into the scalding bath water. Lyanna snorted and sat on the edge of the tub.

"You say this every time you return from one of you jaunts," she says undoing her carefully braided and coiled hair.

"And every time I fear it is a possibility, tell me, are our seven kingdoms still safe?"

"They were never safe." Rhaegar laughs but Lyanna can sense a note of sadness underneath the mirth.

"The iron islands are facing a succession crisis I've been told."

"Yes, it seems that Lord Balon's heir is unfit to rule." Rhaegar frowns.

"It is likely that there is little wrong with the boy, the crow's eye is determined to create chaos and strife....I do not know why Lord Balon suffers his presence."

"Euron Greyjoy is respected among the ironborn, more so than his brother because of his 'exploits'," Lyanna says getting up from her precarious seat to retrieve the letter she had received the day before. She then wordlessly handed it to Rhaegar. He quickly scanned through the letter, a frown forming and deepening with every word.

"I had hoped this would never happen," he murmured handing the letter back to Lyanna, "I suppose the Gods would have been too kind to spare all of us this curse."

"Viserys and Daenerys are arriving on the morrow with their mother, I had hoped to have them back with Visenya and Rhaegar but your mother's health forbade it, do not burden yourself with this too much love," she says placing her arms around Rhaegar, "Ser Oswell could be wrong."

"Such a thing would be highly unlikely, Ser Oswell knows the signs well...this matter cannot rest though, I worry for Daenerys." Lyanna agreed with her husband's sentiment. Daenerys was a sweet girl much like Rhaegar in temperament. It would have been best to keep her at court with them but Queen Rhaella could not be left alone at Dragonstone.

"You can do nothing about that or anything else today my sweet king," whispered Lyanna leaning down to kiss Rhaegar, "come now, I've missed you." Rhaegar laughed as Lyanna pulled him out of the tub, water streaming down his body in rivulets. 

"Well then, I cannot ignore my lady wife's demands now can I?" he whispers smirking as a laughing Lyanna pulled him onto the bed.

THE SINGER 

The singer sat in a tavern in flea bottom nursing a mug of thick beer. This would probably have to suffice as his dinner tonight. The tavern was hot and steaming with the stench of unwashed bodies and loud drunken voices permeating the air. The mood was happy among the small folk who were all looking forward to profiting in some small way from the tourney held for the prince's name day.

"An' where'd you come fro'?" he hears someone say. He turns to see a tall big boned man perhaps a decade or two older than him leaning over him, a menacing expression on his face. The singer smiled brightly.

"I'm fro' here an' there and everywhere," he says. The man stares down at him for several moments before laughing loudly.

"Ain' you a clever 'un?" he roars taking the seat next to him, which had been hastily vacated just seconds earlier, "what's yer trade boy?"

"I have tha fortune ta be a singer," the singer replies.

"Come to try yer luck at winnin' the silver flute?"

"Not really, I'd rather pick up some Lord who'd pay me to sing in their hall than a flute."

"That' clever of ye, the realm's in love with song at the mo', most of all our King."

"They say his songs are so beautiful they make all the ladies cry," says a red haired woman dressed in a low necked brown dress.

"That they do, our King loves 'is singers fo' sure," replies the man, "well, we ain' likely ta hear 'im sing, that' for the Lords 'n Ladies."

"I saw him go past as 'e came back from wherever he been with the prince, he looked like a dream," sighed the woman. The man snorted.

"Dream he may be bu' don' get an' ideas Alia." The woman sniffed at the offence.

"Ya know I didna mean anythin' like tha', the King's so in lo' with his wolf maid tha' no other woman can turn his eye from 'er."

"She ain' much of a wolf now, the Starks remain as col' to her as the wall, don' even know if there are an' of 'em left, they've proly frozen in their beds."

"I've seen the Starks," said the singer breaking his silence. The man and woman stared at him in disbelief as several nearby patrons did as well.

" 're ye taking us for fools boy?" the man growls. The singer hastily shook his head.

"It's true, I had tha fortune o' playing at Winterfell some weeks back, the Lord's wife and elder daughter like songs."

"Oh," the singer hears another voice say. He turned to see a hooded man standing to his right, a smirk on his uncovered mouth. Of course hooded men and women were quite common in taverns like this but the singer could not help but feel uneasy.

"Then you've seen the queen's sister?" he continues, "you must have at Winterfell."

"Aye I have," says the singer nodding. The queen's sister was notorious for being a complete mystery. Even most nobles had never seen her. The hood's grin widens.

"What does she look like then?" several people are now staring rapturously at the singer, some with expressions of utter disbelief on their faces.

"Well, the Lady is very beautiful, she 'as long black 'air, grey eyes and her skin is paler than snow."

"We could all guess that, boy wasn't there anything else?"

The singer paused slightly before continuing, "aye there be a scar around 'er wrist that is.....it's almost like blood, some o' the folk a' Winter's town tol' me that it was because of the magic that the crow's eye used ta enchant her." The grin had vanished from the hood's face and the singer got the feeling that he was staring at him.

"Well then, boy I wish you luck with your singing," the hood said abruptly before turning and vanishing into the crowd. The singer stared after him.

"He's an odd one alright," says the man in his booming voice, "now come lad, you're stayin' at my house t'night!"

"No! he can stay at mine!" says Alia taking hold of one of the singer's arms. The man scowls and yanks him up and away from the woman.

"He ain't staying at a whore house! come on lad, we'll get some good food into ya!"

The singer struggled to speak as the man all but carried him out of the tavern, "I haven't any coin to pay you an-"

"You can repay with more stories o' the north lad, we don't get folk from there often...besides you'll need food 'n sleep if you goin' ta get any work tomo'."

The singer was released at this point as the man pushed his way through the crowd. After a moment to gather himself and marvel at his luck, and the strange kindness of this stranger, the singer followed the man looking forward to a bed and some real food.


	4. Chapter 4

THE GHOST OF HIGH HEART

The ghost of high heart frowns as she stares up at the heart tree of the Red Keep. The hold of the old gods was weak here and she felt it in this tree. More than anything she wishes to be back to her adopted home of high heart but she felt compelled to stay. 

"Did you find anything Rook?" she asks the hooded figure who had come up behind her. 

"There's a singer who says he's sung at Winterfell." Tylla snorts.

"All singers claim they have sung at Winterfell, they seem to think it adds to their appeal," she mutters squinting at the full moon.

"True, but this one describes Lysara Stark down to the mark on her wrist.....besides, I would have been able to tell if he was lying," says Rook walking up to stand besides her. Tylla frowned. Could the singer be the one?

"Do you want me to bring him to you?"

"Where is he now?"

"At some hovel, I gather that he means to showcase his 'talents' tomorrow," says Rook, sarcasm colouring his voice at the later part of the sentence.

"Then we shall let him be...if he is who the gods mean he shall find us on his own, keep an eye on him though."

"As you wish," says Rook bowing slightly before disappearing into the shadows. The seer turns her eyes to the vast trunk of the oak. No, the old gods were silent here. She would not find guidance among the southron trees.

JON

Jon was awoken on the day of his name day by what felt like a boulder crashing into his midriff. He immediately opened his eyes to see his younger brother glaring down at him.

"Rhaegal it's too early to be awake," he said groaning. He rubbed at his sleep heavy eyes with one hand while trying to get his brother off with the other.

"It's your name day! you need to get up or else you'll miss the tourney," Rhaegal says struggling to stay latched onto his elder brother.

"The sun is barely up yet little brother, no tourney has ever been won by losing sleep."

"You're not going to win the tourney anyway," says Rhaegal finally getting off Jon.

"That may be, but I do plan to do well."

After further pleas, threats and bribes on both parts Jon was finally forced from his bed. The rather unsatisfactory circumstances of his rising could not however dampen his spirits for long, for the prospect of riding in his first tourney held a degree of excitement that could not be replaced. After dressing in red and black Jon exits his chamber to join his family for breakfast. He is escorted by Ser Jonothor Darry up until the entrance of the queen's ballroom where the herald calls out his name and titles. Jon's smile came easily today as he acknowledged the people seated in the hall while he himself bowed to his father and mother before taking his place between his father and aunt.

"Don't eat to well Jon, or you might vomit when the time comes for you to mount your horse," says Dany teasingly as a serving maid laid out a plate of bacon, bread and a flagon of thick beer. 

"Worry not dear aunt, I am sure to disappoint you," replies Jon tearing into the bread with a burst of energy. 

"You seem quite eager to get enter the lists," observed Rhaegar turning to his son.

"I am, I want to see how skilled I truly am, this is a fine opportunity to test myself," explains Jon. Rhaegar smiles.

"That is true, we shall see if Ser Darry's training shows through."

Less than half an hour later, Ser Willam is helping Jon into his first suit of armour. Since he was no true knight yet he had not felt comfortable asking for a squire and thus the master of arms at the Red Keep and Jon's own teacher had volunteered to help him through his first tourney.

"Remember all I taught you lad, do not become cocky or underestimate your opponent, when you lose do it gallantly," he finishes as he pinned Jon's cloak around his shoulders with a silver pin forged in the shape of the Targaryen dragon. Ser Willam then hands Jon the dragon headed helm forged from the same dark steel as rest of the armour.

"I won't disappoint you Ser," Jon said placing the helm on his head. Ser Willam steps back and observes Jon's appearance with a wry smile on his face.

"I don't doubt that my prince," he said as Jon vaults onto his pure black stallion Roan. Ser Willam then hands Jon the tourney lance, "may luck be with you". Jon nods and heads out into the field to face his first opponent.

THE SINGER

A fresh round of cheering broke out as the crown prince entered the fray. The singer observes that he is dressed fully in black armour with the Targaryen Dragon wrought into the breast plate and a fearsome dragon's head helm. A dark red cloak billows behind him as he goes forth to bow to the king and queen. The prince's less celebrated opponent is next, dressed in grey plate and a dark purple cloak. Ser Horas Redwyne the singer hears the herald call. The singer watches from his perch on top of a tree branch as the two jousters took their places at the end of the lists. Both dropped their visors and readied their lances. Presently both horses began to gallop as the singer took a careful bite of the apple he had procured earlier. As the commons cheer and roar for their dragon prince the two men cross lances in a cloud of dust. There is a sound of splintering wood as the prince's lance broke off on Ser Horas' shoulder while he only manages to glance off of the prince's deftly raised shield. The singer smiles noting the young prince's obvious budding skill as he is handed another lance. 

Once more the two began to ride towards each other, the cheering in the commons grew louder as even some of the Lords began to to take up the cry. It was clear who the true favourite was. As if in response to the cheers of the crowd the young dragon prince manages to plant his lance square on Ser Horas' chest sending the older man tumbling off his destrier. The roar of the crowd became deafening in response and the singer notices a fair amount of coin changing hands. In the royal gallery the singer was vaguely able to see two small figures jumping up and down while the king and queen both resplendent in black and gold clapped politely. As the herald announced the next tilt between Ser Barristan Selmy of the king's guard and a hedge knight by the name of Ser Leon Stone, the singer climbs down on to the densely populated ground and wanders off towards a troupe of singers practicing under a tall elm tree. 

Most of them, he notes, seem to be tuning their instruments which range from lyres to drums. His host the night before, one Olmer Brew had told him that this particular troupe, marked by a flag showing a dancing maid on a pink background, had need of someone who had the ability to play the high harp. Indeed the mood of the troupe seemed to be particularly sour as he approached them.

"We can't go on without the harp," a youth with blonde hair was arguing, "it's the instrument that King Rhaegar himself favours."

"Mayhaps then he'll want something different, if he wants to hear a harp he can play it himself," an older man with a rough brown beard obscuring the entire lower half of his beard replies.

"Curse that pox ridden son of a whore, why in the name of the gods did he try to bed the daughter of a Lord of all people? now he's on his bloody way to the wall and we have no harpist," mutters an old man with scowling down at the flute he was polishing.

"Hopefully the cold will freeze his cock off before he sticks it into somewhere else it doesn't belong," says the only woman of the troupe, a faintly dornish looking with a few streaks of grey in her hair. It is she who first notices the singer who had been trying and failing to find a way to enter into the group's conversation without angering them

"What do you want boy?" she calls out to him causing her compatriots to turn as well. The singer clears his throat lightly before making his case.

"Olmer Brew told me tha' you wanted a harpist," he tells them. The group observes him silently for a few moments.

"Have you got a harp?" asks the old man taking note of the singer's lack of possessions. The singer shook his head.

"Well you're lucky that we managed to save that fucker's harp when he was marched off," says the old man, "are you any good?"

"If you could give me the harp I could show you," says the singer. The old man shares a look with the woman before pulling out the instrument from a dirty sack. 

"Come 'ere to the middle an' get on with it," he tells the singer. He nods and carefully sat down in the center of the troupe as he was handed the harp. The singer then took a few minutes to check each string of the harp and noted that several needed to be tightened slightly. After tuning the instrument to a satisfactory rate the singer looks up.

"Any requests?" he asks the troupe.

"The winter maid," replies the woman setting aside the drum she had been examining earlier. The singer complies with her request and began to sing.

After the singer had finished plucking the final sweet note off the harp he set the instrument down carefully on the sack and awaited the troupe's verdict. By the pleased smile that had risen to the woman's face mid song the singer felt his chances had improved quite a bit. He was then asked to step out of the fortified circle as the troupe began to discuss the matter. The singer held up his hand to shield his eyes against the sun as he sees flashes of gold and silver where the jousting continues uninterrupted. The jouster in gold had managed to defeat his silver opponent when the troupe finally calls him back.

"Well," began the woman, "old Olmer was right to send you to us, you did well with that harp so we're going to accept you as a replacement."

The singer grinns widely, "thank you, I am glad to be able to join you," he says. The old man pats the ground besides him and the singer sat down within the circle.

"What's your name?" the blonde youth asks, "mine's Meron Flowers."

"I'm called singer."

"Singer by name and singer by trade aye? did your mother not give you a name at her teat?"

"She must have but I never knew 'er, I've always called myself Singer," the singer replies accepting a cup of ale the old man had poured out.

"Well then," continues the old man, "my name is Robyn and my wife over yonder," he gestures to the woman, " is Sella, the brute over there is Selwyn, he may not look like much but his voice is enough to charm the birds off the trees."

"'tis fortune to meet you all," says the singer attempting to practice his courtesies. Selwyn roars in laughter and claps him on the back.

"No need ta get all polite my friend, those are for the lord's and ladies who have nothing better to do, you and I are men of the world who need no such thing," he says derisively.

"Don't be hard on the boy Serwyn, he has saved us from a harpless fate."

The singer laughs with the rest of the troupe as the sounds of the joust and cheers of the people resonate through the air. Considering that it is no surprise that he does not seem to notice the dark shadow of a bird staring at him from high up on a tree branch.


	5. Chapter 5

LYANNA

The sky had turned a deep purple red before Rhaegar calls a halt to the jousting. The summer air was thick with spices and wood smoke as Lyanna escorted by her husband steps off the gallery to venture towards the river side where a celebratory feast had been prepared. The skirts of her dress rustle and whisper across the grass as she walks. The royal pair is flanked by Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Arthur Dayne while Daenerys and an unusually solemn Rhaegal follow with Visenya taking up the rear. Lyanna had of course invited queen Rhaella and Viserys to join them in enjoying the day's festivities but both had made their excuses. Lyanna had been surprised by Viserys' decline of the invitation as he normally enjoyed such events. She wonders whether he was bitter towards Rhaegar who had given him a stern warning regarding his behaviour towards their sister. Lyanna hopes that it had not caused a rift between the brothers. They had enough enemies as it is.

The royal family is joined midway by Jon who had retired earlier that day after his loss to Ser Loras Tyrell in his fourth joust. Lyanna notes that Jon's cheeks are flushed and his eyes seem to dance as he replaces Rhaegal as Daenerys' escort. Lyanna exchanges a subtle smile with Rhaegar at their son's good mood. Lyanna is happy to see Jon happy though she must admit she had felt worried when he was felled by the knight of flowers. By the time Lyanna and Rhaegar had seated themselves in the middle of the table the moon had begun to climb the heavens attended by a host of stars. Jon sat on his father's left while the place on Lyanna's right was reserved for Tylla, who quietly steps up onto the dais followed by her servant Lyanna thought was called Rook. Lyanna inclines her head to welcome Tylla who returns the gesture. The first course was then brought up by the servants along with iced wine and milk. A troupe of mummers began to act out a comic caricature of the day's jousts as Lyanna after a sip of her wine turns to the ghost of high heart.

"We missed you at the jousts Tylla," Lyanna tells her smiling. Tylla snorts loudly.

"I have better things to do than watch men hit each other with long sticks," Tylla replies downing her entire goblet in one go. 

"It was Jon's first joust today," Lyanna tells her beginning to sip a soup of baby vegetables.

"That does not improve my opinion of the event, I hope he managed to win at least one?"

"I managed to win three if you would believe it," calls out Jon from Rhaegar's left. 

"Don't shout boy you'll choke on your soup," reprimands the ghost. Rhaegar and Lyanna laugh while Jon grins gaily.

"The knight of flowers knocked big brother off his horse in one go," whispers Rhaegal mischievously.

"If your brother is being knocked off his horse by flowers the realm is doomed," says Tylla, "hopefully he is better with his sword."

"Most people are," affirms Rhaegar, Lyanna turns to smile at her silver king who looks even more dazzling with the firelight glancing off his hair. Lyanna's mind returns to the tourney at Harrenhal where she herself had competed as a mystery knight for the sake of Howland Reed's honor and Rhaegar had wooed her with a song and a crown of winter roses. Seventeen years on from that day Lyanna could still not decide whether that day had been the happiest day of her life or her saddest. Her smile turns melancholy then and the change in emotion is noticed by her husband.

"Is anything wrong?" he asks placing one hand on top of her's, a suggestion of a frown upon his brow. Lyanna inwardly shakes herself.

"No, nothing," she replies forcing her smile to become brighter. The expression on Rhaegar's face informs her that they would speak of this later. Lyanna turns her eyes away to gaze across the grounds and the many pavilions erected on it. If Brandon and father had not died, would she have been able to see the direwolf of house Stark in front of a tent of grey? Lyanna wonders if any of her nephews were skilled with a tourney lance or sword. Perhaps not a tourney lance, tourneys were non existent in the north. She thinks back to her last memories of her siblings, Lys looking cool and beautiful with her young son standing beside her and and Ned with his long sombre face and quiet calm. If she and Rhaegar had met earlier would she have her brother seated besides her? 

The roasted aurochs had been served when Lyanna notices that Tylla had begun staring quite rapturously at a troupe of singers who had taken the ground after a man who breathed fire through some strange form of skill. Lyanna follows her gaze to see that she was staring at the harpist of the group, a brown haired rather ordinary looking young man dressed in a ragged green tunic and brown breeches.

"Is something troubling you?" Lyanna asked curiously.

"You'll see," was the only answer Lyanna receives from the seer. The singers had finished a rendition of the bear and the maiden fair (the eleventh of the night) when Tylla interrupts.

"You, harpist!" she calls out. Lyanna sees the young man look up startled, his wide muddy eyes resembling those of a frightened animal.

"Yes you boy, come closer," Tylla commands. Lyanna stared at Tylla in shock. She had certainly never heard Tylla speak in such a way to a virtual stranger before. Tylla rarely even acknowledged Jon Connington who had known her as long as Lyanna had. All the occupants of the raised table were now staring at the harpist who seemed to be trying to disappear into his clothes.

"Would you like me to sing something m-m'lady?" he asks nervously. Lyanna is already impressed how the young man manages to keep his calm to the extent that he has.

"Sing Jenny of Oldstones," Tylla answers the singer, who nods and and begins to pluck out the notes on his harp. Understanding dawns on Lyanna. Perhaps this was the seer's objective of singling out the young singer. Lyanna is able to admit that the singer is quite skilled contrary to his unassuming appearance. However she is still mystified why the ghost of high heart had chosen this particular singer when many more skilled ones had been ignored by her. Presently the singer finishes the melancholic melody and the whole table although mystified by the seer's actions clap loudly causing the young man as well as the rest of his troupe to bow low. After several minutes of silence the seer finally spoke.

"You did well boy, Rook, reward this youth and his troupe for their performance," she finishes brusquely indicating that her servant should immediately act on her wishes. Rook who seems unperturbed by the night's events leaves his mistress' side to perform the set task. As the musicians are escorted away Lyanna turns to Tylla once again.

"Why so interested in the boy?" Lyanna asks curiosity colouring her voice.

"He's significant," says Tylla shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Tylla answers getting up to leave.

"But when?" Lyanna asks before she steps off the dais. The ghost of high heart turns slowly with a grim smile on her face.

"You'll see," is the only answer Lyanna gets before Tylla melts into the shadows.

THE SINGER

"Well Singer you certainly brought us luck tonight," says Meron, his eyes shining brighter than the five golden dragons he had received courtesy of the strange hooded man (the singer was sure had been the same from his first night at the tavern). The singer had also received 5 golden dragons same as the rest of the troupe but he had also been told by the hooded man that the singer should not leave king's landing as the albino dwarf often called the ghost of high heart wanted to meet him. The singer wonders why a seer so well respected by the royal family would want to see a simple singer such as he?

"Yer welcome to stay on as our harpist lad, we're off to Dorne next," the singer is shaken out of his reverie by the voice of Robyn who is in similarly good spirits, his arm around his wife's shoulders. The singer shook his head smiling.

"Thank you but I have other...obligations," he told them. Robyn laughed.

"Sweetheart waiting for you somewhere?"

"Something like that," he told the Robyn, the singer then held out the harp, "here, I'd like to return it." 

Robyn however waved it off, "no lad keep it, there's no use for it with us."

"You may find another harpist to use it," he reminds Robyn. The singer is then surprised by Selwyn clapping him on the shoulder.

"Aye that we might and we may not, that thing is old and well used boy, it won't survive lon, better for you to have it," he tells the singer, eyes crinkling above the beard.

"Take at payment for the luck you brought us if nothin' else," says Meron, "this'll make a good tale the woo the girls as well."

"Hopefully you won't go fuck a lord's daughter," says Sella. The singer laughs with the his temporary troupe and then bids them goodbye as they themselves go their separate ways for the night. The singer breathes in the sweet scented air rich with the smells of roasted meats and fresh breads. Some food, is in order. He had not after all eaten since the breakfast provided to him by his host of the night before. And it had been an eventful day.

ROOK

Rook stares at the boy as he begins to walk towards a vendor selling sausages on a stick. The ghost of high heart seemed to think that this was who she had been looking for but Rook did not trust the singer. The boy unnerved him. He seemed too....ordinary. For all his talents the only thing Rook knew about the boy was that he had come off a boat from Pyke the day before. This would have alarmed him if not for the fact that the boy did not appear to be a native of the iron islands either. Rook frowns. His mistress' visions had never proved false before. The singer was now eating the food he had acquired with surprising speed. A small smirk forms on Rook's face. No, the boy was just a harmless little gutter rat. The fact that the gods had other plans for him did not change that. Rook quietly slipped away to the shadows leaving the singer alone to his meal.


	6. Chapter 6

LYANNA

As the sun set on the second day of the tourney Lyanna found herself in the Godswood of the Red Keep on the request of the seer. Tylla had told Lyanna, Rhaegar and Jon that it was of the utmost importance that they come. All the time that Lyanna had been watching the rest of the jousts, the melee and the other events a sense of trepidation had hung over her. What could the ghost of high heart want? She wondered if it had anything to do with Tylla's strange behaviour the night before. Lyanna watches as Rhaegar paces back and forth uneasily while Jon seemed to be more confused than either of them. The Godswood was completely silent except for Rhaegar's footsteps and the soft whispering of the wind in the leaves. Presently, Lyanna sees the seer appear from the direction of the heart tree, her face grim.

"I see that you have wisely heeded my call," she says standing before them.

"We always wisely heed your calls," mutters Jon.

"My lady, why have you called us here," asks Rhaegar, his voice smooth and tempered. Lyanna sees that Rhaegar himself looks uneasy. The seer did not often call them to the Godswood, and the last time she had...

"It is concerning Jon's future," Tylla tells them, "it's time for him to start fulfilling his potential."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you must take the first step towards realizing your destiny and that...well, here he comes." Lyanna looks back to see Rook approaching escorting the young man from the previous night. He himself seemed quite confused and when he saw Lyanna, Jon and Rhaegar and his eyes became fearfully large. Once in their general vicinity the boy dropped to his knees and bowed low.

"Rise," commands Rhaegar wearily as Rook went to take his place besides his mistress. The boy did as he was told but seemed to be unable to speak a word.

"What does the singer have to do with anything?" asks Lyanna.

"The boy....the boy will be Jon's guide." Lyanna stares at Tylla in shock. Guide? what-

"Guide to where?" asks Jon incredulously. The boy in question is gaping in a fashion that mimicked a fish.

"To the north," Tylla replies. Lyanna feels as if she has been caught in the stomach with a hammer. North? north to-

"Not to Winterfell," The seer says as if having read Lyanna's mind, "the time has not come for that, Jon needs to go beyond the wall, to the lands of always winter, and he must do with this boy, no kingsguard, no host of high born lads, only this poor singer without a name."

"You cannot send Jon beyond the wall alone! it's to dangerous he-"

"No mother," Lyanna feels Jon's hand on her arm, his mouth set and his eyes carrying a determined glint, "if it is something I must do, I will," he now turns to look at the ghost, "if the gods decree that I must undertake this journey alone I will."

A pleased smile forms on Tylla's face, "good, very good, of course you won't be quite alone, you will have the boy and the gods have shown me that Rook here must also join you," Rook nods quietly on that and Jon returns the gesture. Lyanna is about to protest when-

"Your Graces, m'lady I'm afraid I'm still quite confused," Lyanna hears a soft voice speak from behind her. The boy she thinks, turning to see him. Tylla briskly walks towards him.

"You have been chosen for a great purpose child, it is the will of the gods that you help prince Jaehaerys heal this realm."

"I'm just a simple singer m'lady, I'm not suitable to-"

"The gods deem you suitable, do you question their will?" she asks forcefully. The boy shakes his head rapidly. Tylla nods with satisfaction.

"Good, what you must do is-"

"Jon cannot go north unprotected!" cries out Lyanna unable to control herself,"it's too dangerous he's too-"

"Young? Stupid? Weak? Lyanna, if Jon does not do this he will never hold the throne of Westeros," says Tylla facing her, "Rhaegar understands, the realm is fractured, the reign of King Aerys made sure of that and Rhaegar did not ascend peacefully either, the dragons have many enemies at the present, it is not only the Starks that need appeasing, Dorne may have gotten it's revenge but the fractures left by Elia's death still remain, a boy Lord controls the stormlands, the iron islands are about to irrupt, Tywin Lannister is always plotting and who knows what Stannis Baratheon is doing across the narrow sea?" she says stepping close to Lyanna. Lyanna's breathe came out of her in short gasps. She could not even bring herself to look at her husband and son. Tylla then gently took one of Lyanna's shaking hands in hers.

"You trusted me all those years ago when I told you that Jon is the Prince that was promised, trust me now when I say that Jon must go on this journey, he must win the respect of the high Lords and Ladies and the love of the people, he needs to unite the realm if Westeros is to endure the hardships it will face..." she says quietly, her eyes soft with emotion, "he will face death and injury and unimaginable hardship but he will emerge triumphant and become a greater king than Aegon the conqueror, but he must prove himself and he will not do it by fighting in tourneys." Tylla now steps away from Lyanna and goes to Jon.

"You were born of ice and fire to defend the seven kingdoms, never forget that," she tells him. She then turns to Lyanna and Rhaegar, who had watched with grave silence.

"Your son...he will heal the seven kingdoms if he succeeds his quest, and I believe he will although nothing is certain in this world but winter and winter will come soon, Lyanna you know this," the ghost says gravely, "Jon, I've given Rook all the instructions you will need." With that the ghost of high heart melts away into the shadows of the trees.

JON

Watching the ghost of high heart melt away into the shadows Jon tries to process the meaning of what she had said. Go north beyond the wall....Jon had heard that the only people living beyond the wall were wildling raiders who occasionally carried out snaked passed the wall. Jon had never been north of the neck but he did know that it was the domain of his mother's family. Jon frowned. Tylla had told him that they wouldn't go to Winterfell though, perhaps because the Starks were still angry? He turned to look at his mother who seemed still to be greatly agitated. Her lips were pursed and lines had appeared on her brow. He saw his father go to her and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders which she shrugged away.

"My prince it would be best if we left soon....it will be easier to slip away unseen," Jon turns to see Rook staring at him with his cold eyes. Jon nods and walks towards his mother who does not meet his eyes.

"I promise I won't die," he says half jokingly. Lyanna smiles faintly and gives into his embrace. Jon then walks towards his father, a grim figure in his long black cloak.

"I will not shame our family," he tells Rhaegar embracing him as well. Rhaegar laughs softly.

"I know you will not," is all he says. 

"I don't think...what will I tell Visenya,Rhaegal and Daenerys?" Jon asks. before Rhaegar can answer however Rook speaks.

"It is best if the prince and princess' do not know that prince Jaehaerys is going north, it would put them at risk" he says arms folded across his chest. Rhaegar nods before Jon can protest

"Rook is correct....I am sure your mother and I could concoct some tale...it would be best if you don't see them before you leave.'

"But wh-"

"It's for the best, we must 'delay' the date of your departure by at least a few days," Rhaegar says, "it is a dangerous time."

Jon felt disappointment seeping into his veins. Not being able to say goodbye to Dany or his siblings...who knows how long he would be gone? But he did see his father's concern...

"Very well then," he says softly he begins to turn away when another thought occurs to him.

"Viserys is acting strangely, more...erratic," he told his father. Rhaegar puts his hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Do not worry about him or Daenerys, I have already taken steps to remedy that situation," Rhaegar says. Jon nods.

"Tell them them I'm sorry i couldn't say good bye and that I will miss them," Jon says.

"Of course my son."

"Be safe," Jon turns to see that his mother seemed to have recovered herself. Her eyes seem to be alight with cold fire as the wind blows through her dark hair.

"I will," he promises.

"And remember," Lyanna continues, "you are the blood of the wolf as well as the dragon, winter is in your blood."

"I understand mother," Jon replies. I was born to face the winter, he thinks. He then turns towards Rook, "we must make preparations for my departure."

Scarcely a half hour later found Jon almost unrecognizable. Rook in an attempt to disguise him had cut off his hair and stained it brown. Jon would never admit it but he had teared up slightly when he saw all his curls on the ground. His fine garments had also been discarded and replaced with faded, rough and ragged ones with old leather boots for his feet. The boy who had nervously introduced himself as Singer had also provided his input when asked and had been the one to put forth the idea that they disguise themselves as a troupe of musicians. Rook had then disappeared only to turn up with a flute and a drum. Jon who had no proficiency in music despite his tutor's best efforts accepted the drum while Rook kept the flute. The trio were now standing in an alleyway trying to work out the best way to journey north.

"We could take a ship to Pyke and go from there," Singer was saying, "that's the way I came to King's landing."

"No, Pyke is too dangerous, we do not want to meet any of the sea wolves."

"Sea wolves?" 

"My Greyjoy cousins, I do not know their names though," Jon says frowning.

"Lord Rhyanon and Lady Rohanne, children of the black sorcerer crow's eye," answers Rook darkly.

"Neither of the two were on Pyke when I left."

"Aye but there's no use risking it, the ironborn are a cantankerous lot, it would not do to be involved in any dispute that springs up, besides the gold road will be crowded with people leaving after the tourney, it would be best not to risk anyone recognizing prince Jaehaerys."

"Please, I've already told the two of you to call be Jon, we are brothers in arms now," Jon told the two crossing his arms. Rook noded but the singer seemed rather surprised at the notion. 

"Well, we could take a ship to Gulltown and then to White Harbor," Singer offers after a moment of silence, "we can replenish our coin there too."

On Rook's council the trio had only brought a very limited amount of money which would most likely be in the hands of a troupe of common musicians to avoid suspicion. Singer had seemed rather disappointed by the fact although he still had the majority of the reward given to him by Tylla the night before.

"That is a better option," says Rook looking at the ships docked in the bay, "I suppose we would be able to find one willing to leave immediately for the right price?"

"Possibly, but we'll have to give 'em quite a lot of money," says Singer. Rook shrugs.

"So be it, we must leave now," he says, "we had best get started."

Jon follows Rook out of the alley way along with the singer. 

"One other thing," Singer suddenly says. Rook and Jon turn to look at him.

"What is it?"

"The two of you speak too good to be common born, it might be a problem..." he trails off uncertainly under Rook's hard gaze. However Rook nods in agreement.

"Well then, I suppose we'll have ta fix tha'."

THE CROW'S EYE

Euron Greyjoy walks slowly across the the deck. The moonlight flutters against the rippling surface of the sea. His cold blue lips twist into a smile when he sees a long limbed creature roam beneath the waves. A good omen for his homecoming.

"Do you think uncle Balon will prepare a welcome feast for us?" Euron smirks as his daughter comes to stand besides him on deck.

"Of course, a feast of swords and daggers, of veiled insults and reminders of old dead wrongs," he says. Rohanne smiles.

"Cousin Theon will be coming home soon, will he get the same sort of fare?"

"If Balon is wise he will have the boy killed before he steps a foot on Pyke, but your uncle was always a sentimental fool," Euron says,"have you heard from your brother?"

Rohanne scowls tapping the black wood of the deck with the heel of her boot, "not a word, he's probably playing one of his little games."

Euron chuckles, "well then, we must not disturb him, worry not my dear, perhaps we'll visit some of your family?" 

Rohanne smiles widely as Euron turns his gaze back to the sea. It was time to act...the iron islands had suffered enough under his fool brother Balon. As he watched the shadowy kraken fluidly slipped under his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for anyone who read chapter two of the fic before today (sept. 02) I realized I fucked up on my westeros geography when describing singer's journey to king's landing so a went back and edited that. it doesn't change anything much, so for anyone who doesn't want to go back and hunt down that little bit this is what changed.
> 
> When I went back and kind of studied the map of westeros I realized that the iron islands were on the west coast of westeros and it would be a long way by ship to get to KL from there. So instead of coming to KL from the ILs directly singer took a ship from IL to Lannisport and then came to westeros by way of the gold road. That's all that changed really, no other difference in plot or anything.
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience!


	7. Chapter 7

JON

Watching the sunrise over the clear empty ocean Jon was finally hit with the gravity of his situation. He was going north with only two other people he barely knew. He did feel rather useless at moments as well. When Rook and Singer had been negotiating with the shipowner the price for leaving immediately for Gulltown, all Jon had been able to do was stare between the two sides. 

Jon had been surprised how Singer who had appeared rather quiet had managed to shout down the sullen captain ,whose name they later learned is Toryn, with a surprising amount of nautical facts. Rhaegar had always told him that sometimes a quiet word was more powerful than a loud one but perhaps among the small folk it was different. Jon also wished that his two companions would act more casually around him but for now they seemed rather formal even though they did call him Jon. Therefore he resolved to try to reach out to them as much as possible, after all they would be spending a considerable amount of time together.

Jon then turns and walks towards where Singer was examining his harp. He acknowledged Jon with a shy smile upon seeing him. Jon then sat down besides him on the wooden deck.

"So," Jon began,"where are you from?"

"Well, I don' really remember," says Singer putting down his harp, "my earliest memories are of Oldtown though."

"My father took me to visit Oldtown some years ago, it was a very beautiful city," says Jon staring up at the pinkish orange sky.

"That it is," says Singer following Jon's gaze. the two stay silent for a moment before another question springs up in Jon's mind.

"Before in the alley you said that you came from Pyke to Lannisport," he begins, "what's Pyke like?"

Singer seems surprised at the question, "you've never visited Pyke?"

Jon laughs sheepishly, "yes, I suppose the suggestion never came up either, since Pyke....well I don't really know why."

"But you have Greyjoy cousins don't you?" Singer asks in the same surprised tone. Jon shrugs.

"That may be but...I've never seen them, I didn't even know their names until Rook told us yesterday, my mother...she hasn't talked to her family since the usurper's rebellion so..."

"Why not?"

"I think it's because King Aerys burned my mother's brother and grandfather, mother doesn't like talking about the fact though."

"Is that why Lady Tylla didn't want us to go to Winterfell?"

"It could be," was the only answer Jon gave. The two remained silent for a moment before Singer spoke.

"Pyke is a harsh place with harsh people, I suppose you could say that about all the iron islands, the castle itself is the same, grey and dark and a little frightening, basically a bunch of towers connected by bridges, you aren't missing much by having not seen it," says Singer smiling, Jon returns the gesture. 

"Aye, perhaps so, but it would be rather pitiful if the Lord of the seven kingdoms hadn't visited all of them," murmurs Jon playing with a coil of stray rope.

"At least you'll have visited the north now,'" says Singer lightly, "the iron islands are closer to King's landing than the north..or maybe we'll be able to return to king's Landing by way of the iron islands."

"Do you think Rook would consent to it?"

"We can always sway him to consent to the idea."

Jon laughed softly at the suggestion. Rook was at the moment talking with the ship's captain about gods know what. They had earlier failed miserably at trying to convince Rook to take off his hood. However, the men on the ship did not seem to be perturbed by the fact at all, even when Rook had been cleaning his daggers earlier. Suddenly Rook noticed that Singer was frowning. 

"Is anything the matter?" Jon asks.

"There are red clouds in the sky," Singer tells him getting up. Jon stares after him.

"What does that mean?" Jon asks. Singer turns back to look at him and Jon thinks that his eyes turn blue for a moment before becoming muddy brown once more.

"It means a storm is coming," Singer replies before walking away leaving a shaken Jon behind him.

THE CROW'S EYE

As Euron had expected Balon had been anything but welcoming when they had arrived on Pyke. In fact he had not even come down to greet Euron when he had first come to the castle earlier that morning. Balon however was now forced to face his brother to break his fast although the two sat far apart from each other as possible at a not very large table. Euron notices that his niece Asha is also absent from the table. Perhaps that was why Balon's good-brother Rodrik Harlaw was also present at the table.

"We expect that Theon will arrive by midday," he was telling Rohanne, "it is a blessing that you managed to arrive as early as you did."

"The drowned God was smiling upon us, " says Rohanne sweetly, "perhaps it is His wish that we be here to welcome cousin Theon back home."

"I had thought Rhyanon would be with you though," says Rodrik casually. Euron can feel the whole room go still as he slowly takes a sip of his beer. he can see that even the servants exchange looks of clear understanding. Although Balon continues eating Euron can tell he is listening intently. Euron smirks, although Balon hated Euron with a passion he was not immune to Rhyanon's charm, hence why he was considering naming Rhyanon as his heir.

"Big brother was in Braavos last we heard from him," Rohanne lies smoothly, "he would have liked to have been here but he was...detained by some matter he won't reveal to us," she finishes off with a slight pout. Euron wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand to hide his smile. His daughter had done well. It would have been problematic for the truth to be revealed. 

"Rhyanon is rather...driven sometimes," acknowledges Rodrik. Euron knows that Rodrik must be rather relieved to know that Rhyanon would not be present at Theon's home coming. He knew that people would begin to compare Theon to Rhyanon....of course they would anyway but perhaps Rodrik wanted the delay. Euron had always felt that Rodrik, who had lost his own children during Balon's rebellion, cared more for his niece and nephew than their own father did. But that isn't very hard since Balon did not seem to care for them at all. Euron pitied Balon for not realizing how useful one's children could be...but he had always been a fool.

"Speaking of which, where is Asha?" Rohanne asks.

"She is visiting her mother on Harlaw," Rodrik replies. Alannys Harlaw had never recovered from the loss of her two elder children and in a way, her youngest as well. the last time Euron had seen Alannys she had called him Maron and asked him to stop teasing his younger brother. Euron hardly thought she was referring to Victarion. 

"Aunt Alannys is still too ill to travel?" Rohanne asks sorrowfully to which Rodrik gives a nod of affirmation. the conversation halted then as Balon stood up and left the table. Euron watched him go while chewing on a piece of bread. After Balon's stiff back was no longer in view Rodrik turned to Euron.

"I hope you give Theon a chance to prove himself," Rodrik says quietly, "it was not his fault that he was taken away to live with the Lannisters." 

"Of course Rodrik, he is mine own nephew, as long as he does not have golden hair I will accept him with open arms," replies Euron leaning back in his chair smiling widely. Theon did not matter anymore to him. It made no difference whether he came to Pyke or not in truth, he would not be able to measure up to Rhyanon or Asha for that matter. 

Come midday Euron is standing with his daughter, Asha, Rodrik and Balon and a whole host of curious Lords at Lordsport. Euron sees that Asha is uncharacteristically wearing a dress made of a fabric a shade darker than the blue his own daughter wore. The perfect family,Euron thinks smirking. He can see the ship which Theon and his Lannister retenue is on, with it's red and gold sails billowing in the wind. Rodrik had informed him earlier that Tywin Lannister's younger son would also be on the ship. A few moments later the ship finally docked and the gang plank was lowered. 

It is Rodrik who steps forward expectantly as Theon Greyjoy finally sets foot on his ancestral home. Euron notes that Theon did still have the dark hair and eyes that had always been considered Greyjoy traits. Euron also sees there is a touch of arrogance and pride in Theon's eyes...Euron smiles widely. The lad may be lean and handsome but that alone would not win him the support of the ironborn. That arrogance would be his downfall, Euron was sure. He felt like laughing. Aye, Theon was no threat at all, which leaves...Euron turns his eyes to Asha standing stiff and staring at her younger brother with a mixture of anger and scorn. She knew too, her brother may be wearing black and gold but he is no true ironborn.

The false kraken is followed by Tyrion Lannister, known widely as 'imp' as he was a dwarf. This is the first time he has seen the dwarf and as Tyrion accompanies Theon as they come to greet Balon Euron sees that Tyrion is a touch weary, especially when looking at Euron. A smart man.

"Welcome to Pyke," Balon says stiffly. Balon would probably not even come to greet Theon if this Lord of Lannister had not accompanied him. 

"Father," Theon greets Balon bowing low. Rodrik then takes the lead to make the rest of the introductions. Each of the gathered Lords and Ladies as well as Euron, Rohanne and Asha incline their heads in greeting although not one of them speaks a word more. Theon seemed to be unfazed by the fact, although Tyrion does. Not the smartest either Euron notes. Balon will have no choice now but to formally remove Theon as his heir and name another in his place. Theon is everything he had hoped for Euron thinks smiling as the group begin to make their way back to the castle. Euron joins Lord Waldon Wynch as he too begins to walk towards the castle.

"What do you think?" Euron asks. 

"He is comely but if that is what the ironborn value he would be far outshone by Lord Rhyanon, he seemed strong but I doubt he could defeat either Lord Rhyanon or Lady Asha in a fight and he did not command the ship he arrived on, I do not have high hopes for him," the Lord of Iron Holt, "Lord Balon would be wise to remove him from the position of heir before the Lannisters get any ideas."

"Aye that is true..but we must give the poor boy a chance, after all he was ripped from his mother's breast as a young child," says Euron mockingly. It seemed that he did not need to bother with having Theon killed after all...the boy had already killed his chances of sitting on the seastone chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Jon will be facing his first battle...with nature soon. What will the storms turn up?
> 
> Poor Theon....he failed epicly at his grand entrance...but maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover?
> 
> :D


	8. Chapter 8

JON

Several hours after Singer's prediction, the storm finally hit with full force. At the onset of the storm Rook had tried to force a reluctant Jon below deck but Jon's outright refusal and Singer pointing out that it would be suspicious if Jon went below deck when everyone else was helping to keep the ship stable had forced him to let Jon stay on board. Thus Jon now found himself hanging onto a length of rope besides Singer while lightning raced above them and raindrops fell like icy needles onto his skin. The ship rose and fell with every surge of the sea and once in awhile a stray wave crashed onto the deck.

"Why are we holding onto this rope!?" yells Jon trying to be heard above the whistling wind. Singer stares at him incredulously.

"It controls the fore-sail!" Singer shouts back as another wave crashes onto the deck. Jon struggles to keep his grip on the rough length of rope. His hands had already been rubbed raw by the bristles. Jon tries to get a better grip on the rope but another wave crashes onto the boat tipping it to the side. Jon feels himself slip and begin to fall but just in time Singer grabs him by his wrist and with surprising strength yanks him onto his feet.

"Thank you!" Jon tries to shout out as he is smacked in the face by something he cannot identify. Jon thinks he hears Singer laugh.

"Don't let go of the rope!" says Singer squinting at him through the rain. Jon tries to nod and looking down at his hands finds them shaking. Jon resolves to dig his worn heels deeper into the surface of the deck which he finds is ,of course, impossible as he is forced to step up and down in time to the rocking of the ship, once nearly hitting one of the masts. Singer however seems to be having an easier time of it.

"How the hell are you so good at this?" Jon asks. Singer just smirks in response through the rain as a flash of lightning lights up the sky. He however does not give Jon a verbal answer which Jon thinks is for the best because the wind is so loud that Jon can hardly hear himself speak. He grits his teeth resolutely and tightens his grip on the rope. He would not fail here. He could not fail. Jon narrowed his eyes and stared up at the dark grey sky. It would take a lot more than a storm to wear him down to nothing.

After what feels like hours later the storm had diluted to a slight drizzle. When finally told by Singer that he could let go of the ropes Jon felt as if he was letting go of a limb. He sits down and looks up at the sky which although still grey had chinks of light coming through it.

"You boys did well," Jon looks up to see Toryn standing above him with two loaves of black bread in his hands. The two accept both the compliment and the food with thanks and Singer joins him on the floor.

"How'd you like your first storm at sea?" asks Singer as Jon tears into his hunk of bread.

"I'll be happy if I don't see another one again but I know that I definitely will," says Jon after swallowing. Singer laughs.

"Aye, life is filled with storms," says Singer. 

"We shouldn't tell Rook about my accident," says Jon straightening his legs, "he'll never let me above deck again if he hears."

"Fine by me," answers Singer. Jon closes his eyes for a moment and takes in the cool breeze that had replaced the harsh winds. His heart was still beating harder than it should be and his hands stung every time he touched something. He wonders what his family was doing now. Were they caught in the storm too? Jon already misses the days when he could stare and appreciate the beauty of a storm from within his warm bed chamber.

"I see you two survived," Jon opens his eyes to see Rook, still wearing his hood, standing over them. Rook had disappeared to another part of the ship early on to perform a task that he said had needed a level of skill the other two did not possess. Jon wonders if Rook disappeared because he didn't want them to see him sans hood.

"Of course we did," says Singer as Rook sat down in front of them, "we may not be skilled as you are but we can keep ourselves alive."

"I see the storm washed away your reserve."

"I see the storm didn't wash away your fucking hood, I'm starting to think you're really a septa," shoots back Singer. Jon and even Rook laugh at that as Jon finishes eating the bread.

"So Jon you faced the first obstacle of our journey, how do you feel," Rook asks in what Jon would describe to be a teasing tone of voice.

"Do not....doubt....the blood...of the dragon," Jon says with emphasis. Singer roars with laughter as Rook himself chuckles.

"Dragon? where is this dragon? i'm afraid I can't see it...I do see a wet lizard though," says Singer grinning. Jon punches Singer in the shoulder but Jon doubts Singer felt anything of the sort. Suddenly Jon notices Rook frowning.

"Your hair colour washed away," says Rook.

"Don't worry, not even the captain noticed...let it be," says Singer calmly removing the cloth band he wore around his forehead and squeezing the water out of it before putting it back on. Rook seems to debate the idea for a moment before nodding. 

"Alright then, I suppose we should be grateful that Jon doesn't have the family looks."

"Better than having no looks at all master hood," says Jon rolling his eyes, "how far away are we from Gulltown?"

"We're getting some favourable winds now so I'd say about two days, three at the most," replies Singer before Rook. 

"You're quite good at this," says Rook.

"Good at what?"

"Ships, sea travel and the like," Rook answers.

"It's part of the life I live, I've made this journey many times, you pick up things," says Singer running a hand through his still sodden hair, "all I do is travel from place to place, singing for my supper."

"Doesn't it become..tedious?" Jon asks leaning forward to angle his body towards Singer who shakes his head with a smile.

"I like to travel...if I didn't I suppose I would become tired of it, just as a high lord may become tired of sitting in a chair hearing petitions every day," says Singer removing his boots to shake the water out of them, "you wouldn't have been able to go on this journey without a disguise Jon...in that way I am free."

"Aye the life of one of the small folk is free and blissful if you do not take into account the poverty, disease and all the other problems they face," says Rook drily. 

"Do not worry Ser Rook I will not run off to live a life of simplicity,' Jon says chuckling.

"Well, anyways I suggest the two of you enjoy the rest of this voyage to Gulltown," says Rook getting up with a grim smile on his face, "the Vale will be the place where we are truly tested, this storm will seem welcoming then." With that ominous statement Rook walks away once more. However Jon could not help but feel happier than he had been previously. The storm had been taxing but at least now his two companions were acting more familiar towards them. Jon then sighs in satisfaction as he wonders what the future would bring.

THE CROW'S EYE

Euron nursed a mug of beer while he watched Rodrik introduce Theon to Baelor Blacktyde, another former hostage who had returned three years earlier. He had been held in Oldtown and had kept the faith of the seven there and had brought it with him when he returned to the iron islands. Rodrik probably thought that since the two shared similar experiences they would be able to 'bond'. However even Baelor supports the idea of passing over Theon as heir to the iron islands and was an ardent supporter of Asha.

"Mind if I sit here?" Euron turns to see the the imp of Lannister staring at him with his mismatched eyes. Euron also sees a bored looking hedge knight of some sort standing behind Lannister.

"As you wish," Euron replies as Lannister slides in next to him on the bench. He then calls for a goblet of wine and after receiving it turns to face Euron once more. 

"I've heard many things about you," says Lannister finally says. 

"Aye? what sort of things?" Euron asks though he knew full well what they were.

"You are a black sorcerer who captains a ship manned by mutes and is painted red with blood and has black sails," says Tyrion smirking. Euron chuckled darkly.

"Not always by mutes...sometimes my children join me on my...adventures," says Euron examining the imp's unusual hair.

"How does your wife and good-brother feel about that?" Lannister asks as he takes a gulp of his beer. 

"Perhaps I will ask them the next time I see them," says Euron smirking, "or maybe not."

"Speaking of which, you seem to be missing your eldest son, I had thought that he would have been here to welcome his cousin...after all they must have been close," says Tyrion revealing the true purpose of the conversation. Of course lannister would want to know why Rhy was missing. Euron felt like laughing. He had heard that this lord of Lannister was shrewd despite his small stature or perhaps in spite of it. But was it wise for him to display his intentions so soon?

"Rhyanon did not spend much time at Pyke when Theon was here, they weren't particularly close," says Euron lacing his fingers. However Rhyanon did spend quite a lot of  
time at Pyke after Theon's departure...

"Pity," says Lannister as he gets up and walks away, bodyguard in tow. Euron knows what the imp is thinking. No doubt the Lannister would have liked to get a measure of Rhy,who is after all an obstacle in placing Theon on the seastone chair. Not that it would be any use. The Lannister ambitions were strong but the iron Islands would not stand to have a puppet rule them. Euron looks at Theon who is now surveying the room. Inevitably Theon's grey eyes find Euron's singular blue one. Euron smirks at the boy who predictably looks away quickly. Perhaps Theon too had heard of the 'rumours concerning him. Euron then stands up and begins to walk towards his daughter who is talking with one of the granddaughters of Erik Ironmaker. 

"Rohanne," he calls out to her. Euron watches as she bids goodbye to the other lady and walks towards him.

"Yes father?" she asks.

"It's time for you to visit your dear aunt, you had best write to her immediately," Euron tells her. Ro smiles understandingly before departing from the hall. Euron chuckles softly. Yes, the Lannisters had made their move, now it is his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon seems to be pretty happy having survived the storm, but what sort of trouble will he encounter in the Vale?
> 
> Euron's making his play for the seastone chair although Rhyanon is still MIA...what does he want Ro to do?
> 
> Keep reading to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

JON

The trio had finally arrived in Gulltown three days after the storm had passed. The rest of the journey proved uneventful except for a brief moment when they had thought they had seen a pirate ship, although Singer had been quick to refute the claim. On stepping onto dry ground at the port of Gulltown Jon had nearly fallen to his knees and kissed the ground. Never had he been so happy to step foot on dry ground in his life. After bidding goodbye to the captain who seemed to warm up to them quickly upon receiving his payment, Singer had suggested that they take a meal at a tavern before deciding what to do next.

"We need money," Singer is saying, "it's five days on ship from here to White harbour-" Jon chokes on his bread"-and we need to be able to pay for that trip, in addition to that, I'd expect that you'll want to stay away from any northern nobles, they don't want any singing anyway."

"You make northerners sound so grim," says Jon after a long gulp of water. Singer smiles.

"It's because they are, they say it's so cold up there that the laughter freezes in your throat," says Singer ominously. Jon wishes he could tell whether or not Singer is joking.

"Frozen northmen aside, Singer makes a good point, we will need to find more money...any ideas?" Rook asks cutting up a piece of meat with his dagger.

"We could sing."

"You could sing while we stare like idiots you mean," mutters Jon. Singer smirks.

"Well if the shoe fits Jon," Singer stretches out his arms behind him and folded them across the chair.

"In all seriousness though, it wouldn't be hard to find some Lord who'll be willing to pay us to sing to please his wife or daughter...perhaps even a merchant who-"

"Well, well, well..wha' do we have 'ere?" Jon turns around to see a man dressed in boiled leather standing over him, "we got some outsiders on our 'ands."

"I'd imagine you ge' alo' of outsiders, this being a port an' all," says Singer leaning forward. Jon is surprised by Singer's sudden deterioration in speech. A sneer crosses onto the face of the man and Jon notices that the man is not alone either. Several similarly dressed men stood behind him and Jon noticed that the tavern seemed to be emptying rather quickly.

"Aye we do, bu' none of 'em can leave without payin' their dues ta' us," the man says beating his fist against his chest to the cheer of the group behind him. Jon carefully places his fingers on the dagger hidden beneath his ragged shirt. 

"Oh really? are ye' the knights o' the port then," says Rook smirking. The man growls.

"Hand over yer money or ye'll regret yer ever left yer mother's tit," he says suddenly drawing a dirty looking sword. Jon stands up drawing his dagger in the process, he can see from the corner of his eye that Rook has done the same while Singer is still seated.

"Well o' lord o' rags...if yer want yer money you had best fight for it," and as Singer stands up he lifts up the table and kicks it towards the group of pseudo knights sending them tumbling backwards. Jon narrows his eyes and with a sudden battle cry lunges at the man nearest to him, a scrawny youth with a thin face and large ears, and in the confusion stabs him in the stomach. Instead of standing his ground and fighting back however the man staggers back with a howl and begins screaming profanities clutching at the not very serious cut. the leader of the group, whom Singer had dubbed the lord of rags stares at Jon with an expression of utter fury.

"I'll kill ye you bastard," he roars before throwing the table away with one hand and charging at him like an angry aurochs. Jon is trying to find the best way to counter a sword with a dagger when Singer suddenly appears from a side and sliding under the sword manages to slash at the man's sword hand, causing lord rags to let the weapon go with a trumpeting cry. Jon darts forward and grabs the sword quickly and notices that the work on it is much finer than what should belong to a common thief. Another payment no doubt he thinks as the leader recovering himself lunges at Singer who steps away just in time before the man's fist slams into the wooden floor underneath him. However before Singer can truly get away the man manages to grab him by his belt and drag him to the floor as well. Jon cries out and begins to move towards him.

"No Jon! help Rook," Singer cries out as he manages to repel one of the man's fists. Jon sees that Rook is fighting three men at once and seems to have taken a cut to his leg. Jon jumps over the broken table to run to where Rook is and slashes at the man closes to him with the sword giving the man a nasty gash across his formerly handsome face which causes him to jolt back. Jon takes the opportunity to trip the man and is on the ground stabs his hand with Jon's dagger. The man howls and clutches at his hand and Jon turns his attention back to Rook who having felled one of his opponents is engaged in a close quarters brawl with another who is as large or larger than  
the man who had lead the group. Jon tries to go towards them when-

"I'm not done with you boy!" he turns to see the man he had stabbed previously charging towards him, yellow teeth bared and blue eyes wide with fury. Jon also notices that he too is wielding a sword this time and raises his own to block the first blow as the metal sings. Jon notices that the man is surprisingly skilled with the blade and has a level of brute force that Jon lacks. Jon grits his teeth as he meets the blade blow to blow but he can feel his feet sliding backwards as he tries to utilize the same level of force as the man. As he begins to take backward steps to avoid falling Jon suddenly feels the backs of his legs meet an overturned chair and he falls down, his sword flying out of his hand as his back meets the floor with a heavy thud. His opponent laughs gleefully and foolishly throwing his own sword away, kicks aside the broken chair and straddles Jon to punch him across the cheek. Jon feels blood filling his mouth as the blow forces his teeth on his tongue. Jon snarls and manages to catch the man's injured hand and before he can bring the other fist down to hit Jon again he drives his dagger into the man's chest.The man gasps and pulls away clutching at his wound as blood begins to spread around the dagger. Jon spits out saliva mixed with blood as he kicks the man off him.

Jon can feel his heart thundering beneath his own chest as he watches the life blood drain from the man. Jon's breath comes out harshly. He has killed a man, Jon thinks, for the first time in his life he has killed. Jon pulls himself up to his feet with the help of a table. He's shaking he realizes staring at his hands. Jon could not decide if he felt relieved, scared or disgusted. There's blood on his hands now. Jon wonders if his father or Ser Arthur had felt anything like this upon their first kill. 

"Jon!" Jon turns to see it was Singer who has called out to him. Jon sees that he is standing over the fallen lord of rags who has a dagger sticking out of his eye. Singer steps over the man and Jon cannot help but feel that there is something different about Singer. Jon watches silently as Singer looks down to examine Jon's fallen foe. 

"You did well," says Singer patting Jon on the back. He blinks twice and stares at Singer who is smiling rather strangely. Jon begins to ask Singer what he meant when-

"That's an awful lot of skill for a singer," Jon turns to see Rook walking towards him, the cut on his leg still bleeding. 

"We all learn what we can when we can, the life of a singer is dangerous," says singer his voice calm and even as Rook comes to face him. Rook snorts.

"Aye that we do, I suppose that the gods chose you for a reason after all," says Rook shrugging. Jon feels as if some of the tension in the room dissipated.

"For my supreme skill at tavern brawls," Singer laughs, "let's hope that all our opponents are like the lord of rags then we-"

"Put your weapons down!" Jon turns to see a man at the entrance of the tavern, dressed in the garb of a true knight with a shield emblazoned with a burning tower in yellow, within a black pile, upon a flaming red background. He has his sword drawn and has an expression on his face that jon does not think spells luck for him and his companions. Oh Gods, why do you challenge us so repeatedly is all he manages to think as he watches Rook and Singer lay down their weapons.

LYANNA

Four days had passed since Jon had left on his journey and Lyanna felt herself worrying for her son's well being. Hence she had decided to visit Tylla in the godswood after avoiding the ghost for the same period of time her son had been absent. Lyanna finds Tylla by the heart tree of the godswood, an old oak that was nowhere near as impressive as the weirwood of Winterfell but Lyanna supposed that it served its purpose.

"Finally stopped sulking have you Lyanna?" says the dwarf turning to face her.

"I wasn't sulking," argues Lyanna. Tylla smirks.

"Of course you weren't, you're here about Jon aren't you?" asks Tylla sitting down in front of the heart tree. 

"Yes," Lyanna answers not at all surprised by the fact that Tylla had guessed her intention.

"He's fine and does not need you worrying over him," Tylla says abruptly turning back to the heart tree. Lyanna stares after her.

"That is not a sufficient answer."

"It is a true answer, Jon is adapting to life on the road surprisingly well," says Tylla calmly, "there is no need for you to worry about him when you'll have other things to worry about soon enough."

"What do you mean," asks Lyanna. Tylla sighs and begins to walk towards her.

"You'll have a visitor soon," says Tylla staring up at Lyanna with her red eyes, "a visitor you have been waiting for a long time."

Lyanna begins to feel her heart beating faster in her chest, "Lysara?"

Tylla shakes her head sadly, "no, not her but....you'll see when she comes, you must be careful then...don't let your heart rule your head," with that Tylla begins to walk towards the trees.

"She? Tylla who-" Lyanna trails off when she notices that the seer has completely vanished from sight. She feels a sense of frustration overtake her. Tylla has always been like this...speaking cryptically and never revealing the meaning of her visions until they had come to pass. Lyanna sighs and begins to walk towards the keep. She knew better than to press Tylla on matters she would not reveal information on. But a visitor she had been waiting a long time for? Lyanna frowns. Who could Tyalla mean? the only person she could think of is Lysara but Tylla had denied the fact....perhaps one of Ned's daughters? Lyanna sighs knowing that it was equally impossible. No, that couldn't have been what Tylla had meant...Lyanna looks up to see the soft blue summer sky overcome by grey clouds. There would be rain soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fight for Jon and co but would they have been safer giving the thieves their money?
> 
> Tylla leaves Lyanna with a warning but what decision will Lyanna have to make?
> 
> Keep on reading for answers! :D


	10. Chapter 10

JON  
The moment that the knight had told them to lay down their arms Jon had thought for sure that he and his two companions would be tossed into some dark dreary dungeon somewhere. However much to their surprise the three now found themselves having had their minor injuries treated by a maester, seated opposite a man who had introduced himself as Lord Gerold Grafton, a tall well built man with brown hair and dull green eyes, with bowls of stew placed in front of them. 

"You have done us a great service," Lord Grafton began one of his fingers twisting around a ring on his left hand, "we have been trying to arrest that band of brigands for several moons now, however they disappear into like rats after every theft and the town's folk are too scared to confess their whereabouts...for fear of retribution from others in their group, we often tried baiting them as well but they seem to know how to pick the weakest opponents..until you of course," he says gesturing at Jon and his two companions, "the people of Gulltown can now sleep safely in their beds I wager."

"The service was done in service to ourselves m'lord," says Singer cordially, "those thieves set upon us and attempted to rob us... we merely defended ourselves."

"Aye that may be but my honour and pride will not let this matter pass without offering a form of reward to you...I am not a rich Lord but I can offer you 7 gold dragons for your service," he says.

"That is very generous of you m'lord," says Rook. Seven dragons? is that what killing outlaws is worth? Jon wanted to argue but decided against it as he did not really know what the correct sum of payment for such a thing. Singer had been given five gold dragons for singing by the ghost of high heart though...surely it had to be worth more than that. 

"Although I do have another proposition for you," the lord says looking at them with an odd glitter in his eyes, "you see I have several casks of wine I want to send to Lord Yohn Royce in Runestone, it's a day's journey and not at all dangerous if you would serve as an escort I would see your reward doubled," he finishes leaning back in his chair.

"My Lord we are hardly skilled to defend-"

"Nonsense! if you managed to defeat those brigands you shall have no trouble defending the casks, besides, Ser Myles will join you," he gestures to a knight standing at the entrance to the hall who Jon recognized as the same who had escorted them here, "Runestones is only a day away at the most, you should have no trouble."

"My Lord your offer is truly generous, but may we be allowed to discuss it amongst ourselves?" asks Rook. Lord Gerold nods.

"As you wish, there is some business I must take care of anyway," he says getting up, "please let Ser Myles know of your decision, if you choose to leave without performing this task he will also give you the gold I promised you," with that he walks away. 

"I think we should take the offer," says Singer beginning to eat the stew.

"It's dangerous though, we do not know these parts, anyhow I find it suspicious that the Lord of Gulltown would rather have an untrained band of singers accompany these wine casks rather than soldiers of his own household," says Rook a frown curving his mouth.

"Maybe it's because the journey is so short and the cargo so unremarkable," chips in Jon, "mayhaps he does not want to send any soldiers of his own household on such a menial task."

"Especially with us here," says Singer, "Lords are known to do such things, besides there is a significant problem with crime in Gulltown, perhaps he does not have any soldiers to spare...Lord Grafton is known to be a frugal man, it would be cheaper to pay a group of barely skilled travellers than hire hedge knights. "

"Except for that knight you mean," says Rook jerking his head in Ser Myles' general direction.

"Aye, perhaps he does not trust us that much, wisely I'd say, that man is most probably a hedge knight," says Singer. 

"I think we should take the offer," says Jon finishing up his bowl of stew, "Singer did say that it would be difficult to earn any money after White Harbour, this is an excellent opportunity to replenish our coffers and keep them full until we can next earn any money."

Rook stays silent for a moment, contemplating every advantage and disadvantage of taking the offer no doubt, Jon thinks.

"We'll get to Runestone before evenfall, it's not at all a dangerous journey and mountain clans would not want to steal casks of wine in broad daylight with a knight present," adds Singer.

"Alright then," he says finally, "since we all seem to agree on it...let's inform his lordship shall we?"

After tellingthe rather sullen Ser Myles of their acceptance of the offer the trio had been given swords and a minimum amount of armour. While Rook and Jon had no trouble with strapping on the boiled leather, Singer who had confessed being unused to wearing it had to be helped by Rook. Barely an hour had passed after their meal when they set off with a cart carrying the wine casks driven by an old man with only one eye as far as Jon could see. The knight was riding a horse while the trio had decided walked on foot with Rook taking up the rear of the carriage, Jon the right and Singer the left. Jon notices that the further along they travelled along the road to Runestone the denser the trees were becoming. Jon felt himself being drawn back to the memory of the dead man as the carriage made it's slow progress along the uneven road. The man was a villain Jon tells himself. Lord Grafton had confirmed it, he had been terrorizing the people of Gulltown..he does not deserve my pity or regret he tells himself resolutely. His father and Ser Arthur had killed many men, but they didn't mope over each kill did they? Jon found himself unable to answer that question. He wishes he could be less childish about it, Rook and even Singer had been rather nonchalant about the whole affair. he shook himself out of his reverie turning his eyes back to towards the shadowy trees. There is no use thinking of such things.

"Where 're ya boys from?" Jon turned to see that it was the old man who had spoken, his single eye fixed on Jon.

"King's landing,' answers Jon trying to divide his attention between the old man and the forrest. Jon was thankful that the mid morning sun shone so brightly into the woods.

"For the prince's tourney eh? I would've liked ta have seen it m'self," says the old man nodding sagely, "what was the young prince like?"

Jon found himself taken aback by the question. How in seven hells was he supposed to answer that question? Seeing the eagerness in the old man's eye Jon didn't want to avoid giving an answer either.

"He looks much like the queen," he manages to say.

"The winter queen eh? they say that the wolf blood is strong, I m'self saw the queen's elder brother when he was being fostered at the Eyrie."

"Lord Eddard Stark?" Jon asks remembering that his mother had said something about her brother fostering with Jon Arryn. Jon had heard from other sources that Lord Arryn had been at the forefront of the rebellion because he had refused to handover Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon at the beginning of the Rebellion.

"Aye, the quiet wolf they called him, and he was quiet, quiet and serious and plain looking," says the man, "he weren't anything remarkable but I do remember him being quite devoted to Lord Arryn and inseparable from the Robert Baratheon."

"I see."

"Aye, but I hear the queen is nothing like her brother, she must have been something to drive the king ta' steal her away like tha'," the old man says spurring the horse onto increase it's pace.

"Aye," Jon says frowning. He had always been confused as to why his mother's family would still shun her after all these years? he knew what had happened to Rickard and Brandon Stark but his mother had nothing to do with it...Jon's frown deepened. He knew how much it pains his mother to speak of her family and thus he had avoided mentioning the subject. But the further north they went Jon couldn't help but wonder what they were like. The Starks had not been seen at court since Lord Eddard had sworn fealty to his father at the very beginning of Rhaegar's reign. Jon would most definitely forgive Visenya if something like that happened to them...wouldn't he?

"Well it's good to have some fresh blood on the throne," says the old man.

"What do you mean?" Jon asks confusedly. 

"Well they say tha' the reason that King Aerys was mad was be'coz of the incest," the old man says his voice half a whisper. Jon blinks. He had often heard that theory and just like the old man had done now it was spoken of in hushed whispers. 

"That may well be true," says Jon. The old man nods.

"Aye, hopefully the crown prince will follow his father's example by-"

There is a sudden shout to Jon's left and turning towards its direction he sees a group of people dressed in animal hides and ragged clothing rush out of the trees with crude weapons in hand. Jon quickly pulls out his sword while the old man stops the cart and begins to run away as Ser Myles him to stop. Jon can see above the wine casks that Singer has already slashed the throat of one of the men while Rook is engaged in a fight with another. Ser Myles himself then charges at the group with his sword drawn and manages to ride down at least three of them. Jon then to his horror hears another cry behind him as three more men begin to run at the cart from the woods to his right. Jon manages to stab one of them through the chest before ducking underneath the axe of another to slash him across the knees causing his opponent to fall with a roar. However before he can fully getting up he finds himself knocked back by the club of a third that crashes into his chest with a sickening crunch. The man grins menacingly through his wild beard as Jon falls to the ground and tries to reach for his fallen sword. Just as the man is going to bring his club down on Jon's head the man stops suddenly. Jon then sees the blood stained dagger protruding through the man's throat. Jon quickly rolls away before the body can fall on top of him and looks up to see that it is Rook who had been his saviour.

"Thank you," Jon manages to wheeze out through his burning chest before getting up after regaining his sword. Rook nods and Jon suddenly hears the sound of metal on metal. Jon turns to see Singer engaged in a sword fight with Ser Myles.

"What in the name of the gods-" Jon says as he watches the two fight. It is Rook who first understands.

"The clansmen knew when we were coming and what exactly we were carrying, that knight is a traitor," Rook says breathlessly. He then climbs onto the cart and yanks off the top off one of the casks.

"Rook what in seven hells are you doing? we need to help Singer!" Jon shouts out trying to move towards the front of the cart. Singer may have some form of skill but he isn't any match for a trained knight Jon thinks despairingly. He wishes he could help Singer himself but the pain in his chest seems to magnify every time he so much as breaths.

"Singer can bloody well fight his own damn fight, he's more than capable," Rook snarls, "this isn't wine though...it's spices," he says showing Jon a small glass box filled to be what Jon thinks is saffron. Jon's eyes widen with realization. Saffron is no doubt more valuable than wine could ever be...and Gulltown had flourished because of its trade with lands across the narrow sea. Wine wouldn't have been a special prize for the mountain clans but saffron...

"Rook you need to help Sing-" Jon hears a loud wail and looking towards the fight finds the traitorous knight on his knees with a sword through his chest, Singer standing over him. As the knight falls to the ground Singer yanks out his blade and with frightening calm turns to face them. Before Jon can ask him anything he sees a black blur from the corner of his eye as Rook launches himself at Singer. Jon gapes as the Rook grabs Singer by the throat and forces him to the ground while Singer manages to deftly reverse their positions in under a minute before Rook again kicks Singer away.

"Stop it! you two wha-" that is when Jon notices that Singer didn't look like Singer anymore. As he pulls himself to his feet dusting himself off in the process Jon notices that Singer seems to be taller and slightly broader of shoulder though he still retained his slender frame. And his hair...Jon saw that instead of brown it was now black as dragon glass.

"What is happening?" he asks Rook who is sneering at not-Singer. Rook turns his head towards him.

"Our companion has been lying all this time," says Rook taking a step towards Singer, "he's not who he says he is."

"Stop being so dramatic Rook," not-singer says, Jon notes that his voice has changed as well. Not- Singer then turns to Jon, revealing eyes that are blue as the summer sea, a small smile on his lightly tanned face.

"Lord Rhyanon Fucking Greyjoy," snarls Rook. Jon feels shock run through him like lightning as black begins to cloud his vision and he falls to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

JON

Harsh pinpricks of light seem to dance across Jon's vision. His eyes feel as if they are weighed down by rocks and his mouth is filled with cotton wool. He tries to move one of his hands but finds the limbs unwilling to co-operate. He tries to clench his fist but is only able to induce the smallest twitch in his fingers. Jon then thinks he hears voices and rustling around him but all noises fade away as he is pulled under again.

The second time that Jon becomes aware of himself he is finally able to open his eyes. There is a moment of panic when he can see nothing before his eyes adjust to the darkness and he can see the single candle on a table. Jon realizes that he is lying down on an unfamiliar bed and tries to pull himself up. However as he does so a sharp stab of pain shoots across his chest and a groan escapes him.

"Jon!" suddenly Rook is there kneeling besides him. Jon squints at him through a haze of pain as Rook places a pillow underneath his back so that Jon can sit up with minimum pain.

"Where am I?" he asks.

"Lord Grafton's castle," it is not Rook who speaks and as Jon turns his face towards the voice he sees not-Singer seated on the window sill. No, that's not what he's called, Jon thinks as the events prior to his losing consciousness rush back to him. He's someone else and Rook said his name.

"You are not Singer," Jon tells the man, "you're someone else."

"Aye," the man says walking towards the bedside. He then sits down on the same table that held the candle as Rook scowls at the closer proximity.

"My name is Rhyanon Greyjoy, Rook did tell you before but I suppose your memory is slightly...hazy," Rhyanon says with a smile on his face. Not Singer at all, thinks Jon. How could he have been so different earlier? Singer had been shy and mousy and awkward except for when he fought but the man standing in front of him...Jon could dimly see the pitch black hair framing his face in soft waves and blue eyes framed by long lashes. He would be very popular at court, Jon thinks as murky shadows still dance across his vision. However there is something in Rhyanon's easy smile that tells Jon that the man is dangerous.

'You lied to us," Jon says glaring at Rhyanon. Rhyanon nods.

"That I am guilty of, but I have my reasons...reasons I would now tell you if you were feeling well enough," Rhyanon says shrugging his shoulders.

"I am," says Jon stiffly as Rook goes to retrieve what looks like a bowl of broth.

"Well then, the simplest reason I can give for my actions was that I was..bored," Rhyanon says shrugging.

"Bored?" Jon asks incredulously. Rhyanon smiles.

"Aye, you see a moon past I found myself on Pyke alone with my uncle Balon who was not what you might call in a companionable mood at the time, I had already been on Pyke for about a month and I simple could not stay there for much longer...having decided so, I had two options," he says holding up his fingers, "to go to Winterfell to visit my Stark family or to set off across the narrow sea, at the time neither of the two options seemed very tempting so I decided to do something that I had wanted to for some time."

"Pretending to be a singer?" asks Rook derisively folding his arms across his chest.

"That I had already done," says Rhyanon laughing, Jon wonders how he could be so completely at ease, "I had always wanted to see what my Targaryen cousins were actually like, I had heard...stories previously but I had never seen you."

"Because your mother is angry at mine for what happened to Lord Rickard Stark and Lord Brandon Stark," says Jon quietly.

"Yes, for the murders of our grandfather and uncle at the hands of King Aerys," Rhyanon says frowning, "but I am of a different generation and my mother's anger, or what she presents as her anger-"

"What do you mean presents as her anger?" Rook asks scowling. Rhyanon chuckles.

"My mother has claimed to loathe my father above all others since the day she was wed to him and yet I have two younger siblings," Rhyanon says languidly stretching his arms, "what her feelings are on queen Lyanna are not known to me, as I was explaining earlier, I had held great curiosity regarding my cousins whom I had never seen, therefore I decided that since you were rumored to be riding in your name-day tourney I would come to King's Landing and see what you were like, of course I disguised myself because I did not want anyone to recognize me."

"Why?" Jon asks frowning, "you could have come as yourself, my mother especially would have welcomed you with open arms."

"It's not so simple Jon, I could not make any overtures of peace without the support of my mother as she is the one who feels wronged, besides, the situation in the iron islands is rather..delicate at the moment and any overtures that I made to you and your family would be seen as being wrought with dubious intentions."

"What do you mean?"

"My cousin Theon, Lord Balon's only surviving son has grown up in a lion's den and we all are certain that the lions have sunk their claws into him, he is no longer fit to rule the iron islands and if he were to succeed Lord Balon..it would lead to rebellion."

"And you would usurp your cousin's seat and have Lord Balon declare you as heir instead," says Rook.

"No, but that topic is not what needs to be discussed, after a arrived in King's landing I watched you fight and well, I wasn't actually going to speak to you or anything like that but your seer brought me into this...not that I regret joining the two of you," Rhyanon says smiling again. There is a moment of silence as Jon tries to comprehend what he had heard. His cousin, this is his cousin. He tries to remember anything he had heard of Rhyanon but fails to do so except for the conversation. He knew so little of him, his mother's family he thinks with a sinking heart. How was he expected to rule the seven kingdoms when he didn't know anything about his own family? Rhyanon could help him Jon feels. But at what price?

"Have you formed an opinion then? on Jon," Jon sees that it is Rook who has spoken.

"Well...I'd say that Jon is like raw steel...he has potential but he needs some work for it to be brought out," Rhyanon says, "I was quite pleased to find that you weren't the arrogant young princeling we all thought you'd be."

"You deceived us," Rook says.

"Yet that was not my intention, I apologize if you feel a sense of..betrayal but you must admit that I am a better companion than a simple singer considering the troubles that we will no doubt face....we've already faced several now."

"You were using a glamour," accuses Jon. Rhyanon nods in acknowledgement.

"Yes, I was and I will continue to do so for the rest of our journey, if what the ghost of high heart said was correct the gods themselves have chosen me to accompany you on this journey, do you doubt the gods themselves?" Rhyanon says getting up to go over to the window, "we had better be on our way before Lord Grafton decides to use us in another one of his traps."

"Traps?"

"That's what happened earlier, the good Lord had long suspected Ser Myles of betraying the position of any goods he wished to delivered via land, to mountain clans and outlaws, apparently very few carts have reached their destination despite the protection and secrecy accorded to them, when he sent those spices with us Lord Grafton had only told Ser Myles that it was spices that we were escorting and not wine, therefore no one else could have known the full value of the goods therefore..."

"It was proved that Ser Myles was the traitor and of course he is now dead by my hand," finishes Rhyanon.

"How long was I unconscious?" Jon asks.

"A little more than a day, you are lucky that your ribs are only bruised, the pain should fade in several days," answers his cousin, "by which time we should also be in White harbor."

"More ships," says Jon still unable to completely process what had been revealed to him. Rhyanon smiles and nods.

"Aye, more ships."

DAENERYS

Daenerys stares at the ship as it slowly moved away into the sunrise. The sails become less and less clear with each passing minute and she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Her tormentor is gone but so is her brother...the one who had been closest to her. She could hear her mother sniffling quietly to her right, not caring to hide her emotion. After all, it was just their family here. 

"We should go back to the castle," it is Rhaegar who speaks after the ship is only a speck on the horizon. Daenerys nods and links her arm with her mother who smiles gently through her tears.

"When will uncle Viserys be back," asks her nephew Rhaegal as he falls into place besides her mother. 

"Soon my love," Rhaella answers him taking his small hand in hers. Daenerys watches as Rhaegal then runs over to his father who has already mounted his horse while she herself gets into the carriage with Rhaella.

The mood in the castle itself is sombre when they finally arrive at the keep. The cold damp and smell of sulfur that had previously been comforting to Daenerys only served to further increase the heaviness in her heart. The castle seems deserted as the servants lay out a small meal. Daenerys wonders if they are glad that Viserys is gone. he had tormented them more than her.

"I am going to reconstruct Summerhall," Rhaegar suddenly says. Daenerys turns to her brother in shock which is shared by the others in the hall except for Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Summerhall?" her mother breathes. Daenerys knows that Rhaegar had been born there, on the day that the tragedy took place. She also knows that the ruins are precious to her brother who had often visited the place.

"For Viserys," Rhaegar continues, "when he returns from his tour I intend to make him the offer."

Daenerys can see what Rhaegar's motivation is. He wants to keep Viserys busy, she thinks. And perhaps to ease the rift between himself and Viserys. Daenerys knew that Viserys had not been happy about his 'exile' as he called it, he had actually blamed her for it. However he had not objected in front of Rhaegar whom he adored, however that did not mean that Viserys had been happy with Rhaegar either. Giving Summerhall to Viserys would keep him away from Dragonstone and Daenerys. However she isn't sure if giving a keep to Viserys would be the best of ideas...Daenerys decided to keep her peace though. Maybe his journey would change him as the maester had said.

"That is..that is good of you, to think about your brother," says Rhaella quietly. Daenerys is more worried for her mother at the moment more than anything. She seemed to be growing weaker and weaker with each passing day and more melancholy.

"I would like the two of you to come with me when I go back to King's Landing," Rhaegar says, "I'm sure Lyanna would appreciate the company."

"I'm afraid my health does not allow me to travel," says Rhaella sighing, "But Dany you should go."

"Mother I will not leave-"

"Dany," her mother says firmly,"I will not hear any protests, you staying here with me will do neither of us any good."

"But mother I cannot leave here alone!" Daenerys argues, "especially with Vis-"

"Child, please listen to me for once," Rhaella begins gently, "you must spend more time at court, you are close to passing six and ten namedays, soon you will be married...do you not want to have a say in your husband then?"

I don't want to be married Daenerys thinks, not ever. But she does not speak this opinion out loud. Instead she sighs.

"Then I will go to court but only for a moon's turn," Daenerys concedes. She cannot afford to leave her mother alone for long, not when she doesn't have anybody else.

"Well then," says Rhaegar standing up, "I shall send a raven to Lyanna."

As Daenerys watches her brother walk away she wonders if he and her mother had conspired to send her to King's landing. She knew that Rhaegar would not allow their mother to be left alone either but if Rhaella had demanded it...

Daenerys does not confront her mother on the matter and as she begins to repack all the clothes she had put away only two days earlier. She wonders if Jon will encounter Viserys on his travels. But she herself does not really know where Jon is. All her brother had told her regarding the matter was that he was away with Rook attending to some important matter. Daenerys frowns. It would be lonely without Jon. 

After the mid morning sun had finally reached its peak Daenerys boarded the ship headed for King's landing. She watches as her mother waves her handing until the shoreline of dragonstone was no more than a dot. Viserys must have seen this too, she thinks as she steps away from the deck. And maybe Jon....at least in that way they are all still connected.


	12. Chapter 12

JON

The journey from Gulltown to White harbour had been uneventful though awkward. This time Rook kept close to his side while Sin-Rhyanon had stayed somewhat apart from the two. Jon had been somewhat peeved by this as after the initial shock and anger of this betrayal had worn off he had several questions running through his mind. However he was unable to voice them as Rook kept him separate from his cousin until the trio were forced back together on their arrival at White Harbour.

"We'll need to buy warmer clothes," Rhyanon finally says breaking the painful silence, "it will become colder from here on."

Indeed Jon had noticed that there is a slight chill in the air now, unlike the heady summer winds he was more used to.

"My mother said that it never stops snowing in the north," Jon offers. Rhyanon nods.

"Aye, although summer snows are light and unlikely to damage crops, the chill never leaves," he says as they move through the Seal gate into the wide roads of the city.

"I suppose you know of a place where we can acquire these supplies?" Rook asks dryly. Rhyanon smiled faintly.

"I do."

A long trek through the bustling streets later the trio finally arrives at what Jon thinks to be their destination. A dusty old shop named 'The Seal Skins' advertising various pelts and what look like harpoons. The shop is empty when they follow his cousin inside prompting Rhyanon to ring a bell near the front of the door. There are a few seconds of silence before Jon hears rustling and heavy footsteps. He also seems to hear grumbling as a tall thin man with a weather beaten face comes through. There is an expression of utter displeasure as he walks out to the counter which does not change until he, and Jon, notice Rhyanon's unglamoured state.

"Lord Rhyanon?" he asks in a voice that clearly conveys surprise. 

"Good morn Gareth," Rhyanon said cheerfully walking towards the counter, "I'm afraid I'm here to tire you with my business once again."

"Not at all m'lord, I just did not expect you, I have some lovely new pelts tha-"

"Please Gareth, I'm afraid we'll have to buy your more..common wears," says Rhyanon. It is only then that Gareth seems to see the other two in the shop.

"I see," he says, "well then, take your pick."

Jon is rather surprised by the rather casual and nonplussed attitude Gareth seems to display. Jon wonders if his cousin did this often. He watches curiously while Rhyanon picks up and examines the various items in the shop while even Rook seems out of place. Mayhaps all the people in the north knew of such things. Once again he felt rather put out by his lack of knowledge.

"Jon," Jon shakes himself out of his reverie to see that Rook has gone to stand besides Rhyanon who is holding up a ragged brown coat.

"Yes?"

"Would you try this on?"

After being fully armed with suitable garb and parting from a significant amount of their coin the trio were once again moving through the city. Jon had earlier hesitantly put forward the suggestion that they should probably eat something before setting off and the other two had readily agreed and Rhyanon had said that he knew of a place that would perfectly suit their needs. This place turned out to be a tavern going by the name of 'The White Knight' where the three were now seated with trenchers of bread filled with stew and mugs of ale. The establishment is not overly crowded and Jon hopes they will have better luck here than their previous tavern experience.

"Going beyond the wall will not be easy," says Rhyanon, "we'll have to find a point of weakness near one of the unmanned castles."

"Are there many unmanned castles?" Jon asks curiously. He had often heard that the wall is always short of men to man it. Rhyanon nods.

"Aye, the Wall is seven hundred feet high and a hundred leagues long, there are nineteen castles along the length of it but only three are manned," Rhyanon says.

Jon looks to him in shock, "but then it must be easy to breach?"

Rhyanon shakes his head, "not as easy as one would think, there may be no men to guard it but the Wall itself is its own deterrent, all the gates by the abandoned towers have been sealed and the only way to go across it is to scale the structure, and the Wall knows how to defend itself."

"You speak as if the structure is alive," says Rook breaking his silence.

"The Wall is a creation of spells as well as ice, it may not be alive as we see it but...it knows its duty," Rhyanon says frowning, "which is why I don't see any safe way to pass through it, we cannot pass through Castle Black or any of the manned towers without incurring suspicion...there is one place we could try though."

"The Nightfort," says Rook quietly shifting in his chair. Rhyanon seems surprised, "I've heard the same tales as you," Rook says in response to Rhyanon's questioning look.

"I haven't, what's the Nightfort," Jon asks.

"The Nightfort is the oldest castle on the wall and once it was the largest, when the amount of men in the night's watch began to dwindle it was abandoned in favour of a smaller castle during the reign of the first Jaehaerys, the castle has a fearsome reputation, many of the most gruesome folktales in the north are set in the Nightfort," Ryanon says darkly running a hand through his hair, "at least some of them must be based on fact."

"How does that make it breachable then?" Jon asks resolving to extract these tales from Rhyanon or Rook later.

"Lady Tylla told me before we left that there is gate through which we can pass at the Nightfort," Rook says rubbing at his wrist, "she could not divine how though."

"I do not know either....why did the seer tells us not to go to Winterfell?" Rhyanon asks abruptly. Jon sees Rook tense.

"There is danger there, especially for Jon."

"There is danger for Jon everywhere...the whole point of this quest is to go beyond the wall, do you truly believe that Winterfell is more dangerous than what you will find beyond the wall?" Rhyanon asks incredulously.

"There is danger at Winterfell, the north remembers does it not?" Rook snarls.

"And so it does," Rhyanon murmurs, "but there are answers to be found at Winterfell as well."

"The old Gods reign in the north, they will provide answers soon enough," Rook replies. 

"The Old Gods! what does a southron spy know of the of the Old Gods?"

"Whatever the case may be how are we going to get to the Wall?" Jon asks before Rook can react to Rhyanon's provocation. Jon could not decide if he feels relieved or disappointed about not being able to visit Winterfell.

"I suppose you'll want to bypass Winterfell completely?" asks Rhyanon dryly tapping his fingers on the table.

"Aye," replies Rook taking a swig of his ale.

"Then the best course of action would be to follow the White Knife up till Long Lake and then follow the King's Road up to Mole town where we can resupply, it will be a hard journey though and it would be best to acquire some mounts if we are to survive till the Nightfort."

"It seems that it was our luck which led Lord Grafton use us in his trap," says Rook tearing off a piece of bread. Rhyanon smiles thinly.

"So it seems."

LYANNA

"A letter for you m'lady says Alla Tyrell, one of her ladies in waiting. Lyanna thanks the girl and accepts the letter, putting down the book she had been reading in the process. She turns it over and examines the seal. Her heart beat becomes faster as she sees the kraken embedded in the black wax. She impatiently peels of the seal to reveal the contents of the letter.

"Lyanna?" she hears Ashara call out behind her.

"It's a letter from my niece," she breathes out re-reading the letter to make sure she has not missed anything.

"You're niece?" asks Ashara coming to stand besides her. Lyanna slowly turns to look at her.

"Yes, from Lysara's daughter, Lady Rohanne Greyjoy," Lyanna gets up from the chair as if in a daze, an ecstatic smile breaking onto her face, "she's coming to King's landing."

"With Lady Lysara?" Ashara asks incredulously as Lyanna hands her the letter.

"Tell me my eyes don't deceive Ashara, no she's coming..well not alone but not with either of her parents...she says that she has always wanted to visit court.."

"So she does," murmurs Ashara reading the letter carefully.

"We must prepare, I must have a chamber prepared," says Lyanna trying to form a list of things she should do.

"That will be easy to arrange, she is not the only high born guest we have had here," says Ashara smiling teasingly.

"True but...she is mine own blood Ashara, I cannot help my excitement," Lyanna says.

"Perhaps you could recruit princess Daenerys as well, in your...mission," Ashara offers as Lyanna prepares to leave,"your niece is the same age as her is she not?"

"Yes, you're right," says Lyanna opening the door slightly. She then calls out to Alla once more with instructions to escort Dany to her room while despatching a nearby servant to call the steward. After she had sent all and any messages she needed to she once again sat back in her chair. So Lady Tylla was right, she would indeed be receiving a long anticipated visitor. The gods are kind, she thinks smiling once more. She hopes they are kind to Jon as well.


	13. Chapter 13

JON

"How much farther must we go," Jon says through chattering teeth. They had been travelling for about a fortnight and the weather had become steadily colder. During the earlier days of their journey they had encountered sparsely populated villages along the river but as the landscape grew more unforgiving and dark rocks loomed over them they had not encountered anyone else. The emptiness made Jon uneasy. There seemed to be shadows flickering across every corner and the biting cold did not help matters.

"We are just entering the Sheep's head hills," says Rhyanon, "we still have ways to go."

"Will it become colder?" Jon asks scowling up at the permanently dark sky. Rhyanon laughs.

"You must find your wolf blood summer child or you'll never survive the winter," he says urging on his stot to come up beside Jon, "north of the wall the cold freezes the blood in your veins and turns you limbs black and blue, the Others roam the icy wastes and bring back the dead as wights.."

"Others?" Jon asks confusion coloring his voice. Rhyanon seems surprised by the question.

"You have not heard of them?" he asks, blue eyes wide.

"The prince does not need to hear you false tales Greyjoy," Rook calls out, his voice terse.

"Tales? they aren't tales, they are truths that the south has forgotten," says Rhyanon scoffing, "this summer has been long and bountiful, which means that winter will be harsh and cruel in turn...has your Lady not seen the dead things roaming the lands of always winter? or do you merely chose to ignore what is true?"

"Would you please explain what you mean?" asks Jon forcefully. Rhyanon smiles grimly.

"Well my prince, the Others are beings that first came into being in the Long Night more than eight thousand years ago, they brought with them the cold and the ice and the snow, killing everything that held the warm breath of life, they swelled their ranks by raising the dead as enslaved corpses who obey only their leader," says Rhyanon. Jon feels as if small pinpricks of steel are dancing up and down his spine.

"And no one has seen any sign of them since the long night," says Rook derisively, "they are merely stories meant to scare children, we do not need such tales clouding our thoughts when it is the living we need to be wary of." 

Rhyanon smiles strangely at that though he does not answer. Jon shifted uneasily on his makeshift saddle. He still could not decide whether Rhyanon was friend or foe. Rook certainly seemed to think the latter as he had quietly taken Jon aside and told him to never be alone with Rhyanon. Jon had asked him why he would say such a thing but Rook would not answer. Jon could not help but wonder if Rook was merely paranoid. many of the members of his father's King's Landing court were suspicious of Eddard Stark since he had been the usurper's closest friend. He had often heard lord Mace Tyrell say that Eddard Stark should have been executed for treason. But Lord Stark had risen up because King Aerys had killed Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark....

"We're not far from Winterfell," says Rhyanon casually. Rook glares at him.

"We are not going to Winterfell," he says harshly.

"I know, I just thought that Jon would want to know," Rhyanon says turning to Jon, "it is his mother's birth place."

"I hope I'll be able to see it someday," says Jon. Rhyanon inclines his head.

"You must," Rhyanon says. Jon meets his cousin's fierce blue eyes.

"And I will."

DAENERYS

Daenerys did not know what to make of her new acquaintance. Lady Rohanne had arrived the previous day just as the sun had begun its descent into the sea and after a brief exchange of pleasantries had upon Lyanna's urging retired to her temporary rooms in the maidenvault. Her retinue had been scarce with only two maids and a hulking brute of a man who never spoke whom she had introduced as her guard. Dany had been struck by how Lady Rohanne seems to be so different from Lyanna but alike at the same time. Lady Rohanne's tanned skin spoke of time away from the frigid north and her bright blue eyes contrasted with Lyanna's dark grey. However there is a telltale resemblance in the long dark hair and the shape of Lady Rohanne's face. So far she seems exceedingly polite and what Dany would call a 'proper' lady. Sitting across from the Lady at breakfast (as she was doing now) Dany could still not gather anything else.

"There have been whispers of storms on the eastern seas," Lyanna is saying, "it is fortunate that you left when you did."

"Indeed your grace, storms are beautiful when you have your feet on dry land but quite terrifying when on a boat," Rohanne answers spreading honey on a small piece of bread, "princess, you were born during a storm were you not?" she asks turning her head slightly to look at Dany.

"I was," Dany says not quite knowing what else to say. There was a brief moment of silence when Dany realized she was expected to say something more, "are storms common in the iron islands?" Dany finally asks before stuffing a piece of bread into her mouth to save herself from further conversation. 

"Not particularly, I could not be certain anyways, I rarely spent a long period of time in the Iron Islands," Rohanne says. 

"Why not?" Lyanna asks sounding surprised. 

"My mother never warmed to the place so she decided to remain at Winterfell...my father and brother were often away so I spent most of my time with her," Rohanne says smiling lightly. Dany sees Lyanna tense slightly out of the corner of her eye. 

"So you grew up in Winterfell?" Lyanna asks. 

"Yes," Rohanne answers. Just as she does so, Lady Ashara comes up and whispers something in Lyanna's ear, Dany sees Lyanna's face fall slightly and feels an icy chill creep its way up her spine. She hopes that nothing has happened to Jon..

"I'm afraid I must leave now," Lyanna says standing up, a strained smile on her face, "I hope you two enjoy your day together."

"I'm sure we will," Rohanne says warmly standing up. Dany itches to ask her good sister what is wrong but knows she cannot with Rohanne present. Dany tries in vain to catch Lyanna's eye but she walks away quickly out of the ballroom. The remaining pair finish their breakfast in silence before a maid clears away the remains.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" Dany asks finally breaking the polite silence.

"I've heard much and more about the rose garden," Rohanne offers. Dany nods and stands up. 

"We'll start there then."

A relatively short walk later finds the two girls entering the space that the gardener had dedicated to growing roses. Rohanne seemed quite taken by the sight as she let her eyes wander over the vast collection of every size, shape and colour variant of the flower the gardener had been able to produce.

"Oh but this is beautiful," Rohanne exclaims eyes bright, "I've never seen so many flowers!"

"Aren't there many in the north?" Dany asks following now slightly behind her joyful companion. Surely someone who loved flowers so much could not be malicious.

"Not at all, the climate is too hostile for this much life... we do have winter roses though, they only grow in the north," Rohanne says stopping to cup a rather large white bloom in her hand. 

"The gardener, Timon recently tried to recreate those...the results were quite spectacular," Dany says. Rohanne tilts her head to look at Dany.

"Did he really? may I see them?" she asks. Dany smiles and nods. 

"Of course, they are just up ahead," Dany says. Upon finding the mentioned roses Dany is surprised by Rohanne actually kneeling on the soft earth to better look at the flower. A subtle glance towards septa Erina who had been following at some distance reveals the septa's disapproval. 

"How remarkable," Rohanne says examining the blue rose with utmost gentleness, "they are not quite the same shade as the winter roses..but they are beautiful," Rohanne says, "my elder brother strings winter roses together to make crowns and necklaces for me when he finds enough, I wish he could see these." 

Dany hears a note of warmth enter Rohanne's voice when she mentions her brother. Dany could relate to that...

"Perhaps he could visit sometime," Dany says as Rohanne gets up. However her smile falters at the suggestion.

"Yes perhaps," Rohanne says, "shall we move on then?"

"Of course," Dany says as Rohanne grasps one of her hands. Dany still didn't know what to make of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I had exams and shit so couldn't get to writing. I humbly beg forgiveness! I will update weekly from now on!


	14. Chapter 14

DAENERYS

It had been a week since the arrival of Rohanne and Dany found herself liking the girl more and more with each passing day. Contrary to her prior assessment of Rohanne as a 'proper' lady Dany has since discovered that Rohanne, or Rho as she had asked Dany to call her, had proved to be entertaining and rebellious in ways that Dany had never thought possible. Rohanne had also lifted the spirits of Lyanna through her tales of her, and by extension Lyanna's, family. Rohanne had been especially descriptive of her elder brother whom she seemed to adore. As Dany walks arm in arm with Rohanne in the garden ,followed at a discreet distance by Ser Oswell Whent, she is again relating an adventure of her brother.

"Don't you wish you could go to sea?" Dany asks when Rohanne slows down her narration. Rohanne sighs.

"Of course, when my brother tells me of all these faraway places I really do wish I could go, back in Winterfell when I was free I would often pour over my uncle's maps and trace the routes to places I'd like to go to and then recount everything my brother said about them," Rohanne says longing colouring her voice.

"I thought that women are allowed to sail ships in the Iron Islands though, was that not true?"

"That is true but....well my mother is quite against the idea, I've begged her to be allowed to go on at least one voyage and I've had my father and brother ask her in my place too...but she's always said that she's already lost one child to the charms of the sea and she has no intention of losing another," Rohanne replies pouting softly. 

"I've always wanted to go too," Dany says hesitantly. Rohanne turns to look at her.

"I can understand the urge...but isn't it exciting here at court?" Rohanne asks her quizzically. Dany smiles sadly.

"Well...I've always felt out of place here, I don't think I serve any purpose...most of the people at court are wary of my brother and I because of my father, so we mostly spent our time at Dragonstone," Dany says as they sit down on a bench overlooking the garden.

"What do you mean by serving no purpose?" Rohanne asks frowning.

"Well...I...I really don't have a purpose in life, my only use is in securing a marriage alliance...and well I'm quite insignificant in the scheme of things," Dany says. Rohanne nods lightly.

"I know what you mean, we're both similar in that aspect," there is a slight pause wherein Rohanne seems to be in deep thought, "your brother recently left for Braavos did he not?" 

"Yes he did," says Dany as another stone of worry begins to weigh her down. Viserys...she had no word from him as of yet.

"Do you miss him?" 

Dany frowns slightly, did she miss him? she is worried about him but...Viserys had been like a monster to her these past few weeks....she did miss his former self dearly.

"Yes," Dany decides finally, "do you miss your family?"

"I am having too much fun to miss my mother and younger brother and I hardly know my father is there when he is," Dany is jolted by this surprisingly candid comment, "but I do miss my elder brother, I haven't seen him for a long time," Rohanne says sighing.

"Is he on a voyage?" Dany asks nudging Rohanne gently.

"Something like that, he's keeping away for the time being," Rohanne says vaguely. Dany feels curious about the statement but decides not to press the issue.

"Perhaps he could visit King's landing," Dany says. Rohanne smiles.

"That would be wonderful, I truly do wish you could meet him, I'm certain the two of you would like each other," Rohanne smiles cheerfully. Dany nods.

"If he's as dashing as you say I may just be swept off my feet!" Dany says laughing.

"Without a doubt, he'll undoubtedly break many hearts in the process as well," Rohanne says as Dany lets herself be carried away by thoughts of Rohanne's mythical brother and foreign lands that she wished she could see.

JON

Jon hunched deeper into the foul smelling itchy fur as the wind picked up once more. Every single part of his body ached due to the grueling trek through the hills which he had been informed was finally over. Jon had even begun to stop being careful during their journey through the hills when he realized no one in their right minds would attempt the route when the King's Road was readily available. Jon was sure that he had seen enough gaunt scraggly cliff faces and sheer drop to last him a lifetime. He could not however deny that the North did have its own harsh beauty although he could not enjoy it due to the biting cold and the itchy furs. Rhyanon seemed to be the most at ease out of the three and did not seem to be at all bothered by the cold. Jon wondered if the hot southern summer was difficult for Rhyanon to deal with. After near a moon's turn without sleeping in a proper bed Jon had been again denied the opportunity. Despite the fact that there are several small villages nearby the ever cautious Rook had insisted that they refrain from seeking shelter. Which had lead to them huddling in front of a weak fire for warmth. Jon was debating whether or not to walk around to exercise his numbing limbs when Rhyanon suddenly sneezed.

"Someone's talking about you," Jon says remembering what his mother always said.

"Well that sounds ominous," says Rhyanon rubbing lightly at his nose, "I can't think of anyone who-" Rhyanon suddenly stops, shaking off his furs. Jon stills as well feeling confused yet still afraid due to his cousin's behaviour. Out of the corner of his eye Jon sees Rook pull out his dagger. Jon too carefully grips the handle of his sword as he begins to hear a faint rustling in the bushes.The rusting continues to become louder as Rhyanon draws his word. Suddenly a white blur jumps out of the bushes and before Rhyanon could even swing his sword comes running towards Jon. Jon springs to his feet and tries to brandish his weapon but suddenly finds himself on the ground with something wet and warm licking his cheek. Jon struggles, flailing around on the ground before he realizes that the creature on top of him isn't trying to kill him.

"What in seven hells?" he hears Rook say as Jon realizes that the thing on top of him is a wolf. Jon stares as his frozen body begins to thaw as he realizes that the red eyed wolf does not mean him any harm. 

"Umm.."Jon says, "how do I get this off of me?"

"I have no idea," he hears Rhyanon say. Jon swears that Rhyanon is laughing. 

"Well.."Jo turns his attention to the wolf, "could you get off me? I can't really see anything.." 

"I don't think it understands the common tongue Jon." Oh yes, Rhyanon is definitely laughing. Jon scowls fiercely and decides to try and push the creature off. He raises his numb hands and after placing them on the wolf's haunches pushes. The wolf fortunately seems to understand the physical gesture and gets off, allowing Jon to unsteadily stand up. He looks around to see Rhyanon grinning ear to ear and Rook staring at the beast with a mixture of curiosity and abject horror.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

"A juvenile dire wolf, since you didn't go see the Starks it seems the Stark has come to you," Rhyanon says folding his arms across his chest. Jon remembers then that The direwolf was indeed the symbol of the Starks.

"Direwolves! I thought they were extinct," says Rook.

"South of the Wall aye but not North, it seems this one came a long way to see you Jon," Rhyanon says, "I would consider it a good omen."

"Omens aside the thing is coloured strangely, it looks like a-"

"A ghost," finishes Jon. He turns to look at the creature who gives a soft wounded whine, "what are we supposed to do with it?"

"We? the question should be what are you going to do with it, it came for you after all," says Rhyanon.

"Well then," says Jon staring at the direwolf,"I suppose we could make room for one more?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon cannot be without Ghost in any reality. 
> 
> Things are going to heat up a bit from next chapter on when Jon and co. get closer to the wall. Some familiar faces may turn up as well! ; D. Weekly updates will be maintained.


	15. Chapter 15

JON

"Direwolves, Krakens, what next? lions? scorpions?" says Rook scowling. 

"I'd say that a Direwolf is more of an asset than a liability," says Rhyanon tying up a bundle of furs onto the stot. 

"Asset? how are we supposed to take a Direwolf into Moletown?"

"We won't be, I will be going to Moletown alone." Jon looks up.

"Alone?"

"We've spent far too much time on this journey already, every day we spend the road the danger increases, besides southerners will be noticed in Moletown and will rouse suspicion."

"What about you then?" says Rook, "you won't raise any suspicion?"

Rhyanon smiles, "I have my ways, I'll buy any supplies we need and meet you at the Nightfort."

"The Nightfort," Rook cracks his knuckles, "aye then, I suppose it will be more convenient."

"How far is it to the Nightfort?"

"Four or five days," Rook says.

"How very astute of you Rook," Rhyanon says, "I did not expect you to be so knowledgeable about the North."

"I did not come unprepared," says Rook coldly.

"A smart decision," says Rhyanon before mounting his horse, "well, this is where we part, for now, I hope you two don't manage to get killed without me."

"Well, we do have Ghost, I'd say he's capable of taking on anyone," says Jon patting the Direwolf in an effort to dispel the tension. Rhyanon smiles.

"Or anything I'd wager."

With that Rhyanon turns and rides away. Jon and Rook remain in their campsite for nearly an hour more before loading up the horses themselves.

"Are you sure you know how to get to the Nightfort?" Jon asks feeling slightly concerned.

"As I said earlier, yes, your wayward cousin isn't the only one who knows a fair bit about the North," Rook says stiffly. Jon sighs softly, wishing that he knew more about either of his companions.

EURON GREYJOY

Euron leaned casually against the damp stone walls of the keep as he stares at his nephew trying to display his so called skill in the training road. His mouth curls in disgust as he takes in the putrid predictability of his no doubt Lannister taught swordplay. Yet despite Theon's clear incompetence Balon still hadn't changed the line of succession. Euron still didn't feel that the boy needed to be killed but he had grown into a significant hitch in his plans. Therefore there did seem to be pressing need to..emphasise Theon's incompetence. After all, the Lannisters seem to have no qualms about making their position known, as seen by Tyrion Lannister prolonging his stay on Pyke on the pretence of studying the history of ships of all things. 

Euron pushed his half empty tankard at a passing stable boy before walking towards where Theon was sparring with some younger son of a minor house. As Euron had hoped no major house had shown any sign of supporting the newly returned heir. Euron stood at the edge of the sparring ground with the rest of the very few onlookers until the match finally ended with the younger son lying in the dirt. No great accomplishment considering the boy seemed to be half blinded by a grotesquely swollen right eye.

"You move well nephew," Euron calls out smiling widely. Theon turns.

"Thank you uncle," he says stiffly though Euron sees the glimmer of arrogance.

"No thanks is necessary for speaking the truth, I must say you move most intriguingly," Euron has by now attracted quite a bit of attention, which he hopes is enough to draw in Balon as well, "I must say, you seem to fight even better than your cousin Rhyanon!" Euron hears the crowd around his shift uneasily at the obvious lie. Euron can now see the Imp staring at him from one of the upper windows.

"Well, I have had very good teachers," says Theon. Euron smirks inwardly at the implication. He also notices that Balon is now watching. His brother had always had an uncanny sense of detecting whenever he was up to some scheme.

"Although...I can only judge your skill fairly through a fight," says Euron stepping forward, "would you care to indulge me nephew?" he asks pulling out his own sword, the cool steel flashing in the dim sunlight.

Theon smirks, "I would be glad to..nuncle."

If Euron had any doubts that his recently returned kin is not the most intelligent of people this acceptance would have dispelled them. Euron moved quickly slamming his blade into Theon's in one deft move. Theon managed to meet the blow but Euron could clearly see that the move had surprised him. Euron then drew back and before theon could even regain his balance slammed the butt of his sword into Theon's chin sending him sprawling. Euron then quickly twisted the blade in his hand and just as Theon reached out clutch at his fallen weapon brought the tip to rest against his throat. For a moment the only sound that filled the yard was Theon's heavy breathing before the whispering began and spread. Euron sheathed his blade.

"Now that was rather disappointing nephew, I had high hopes for you...I suppose I was wrong in my earlier judgements," Euron says stepping away from Theon who stares up at him with a face that steadily grows paler. At this moment Euron is struck by the thought that he may actually be doing the Iron Islands a favour by usurping Theon. Euron then turns and walks away, smiling widely as he feels the gazes of both his brother and the Lannister on his back. Balon would have no choice now, none of the iron born would accept a leader as weak as Theon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAAAAAAMN I got caught up in exams again!!! as an apology i will post another chapter on Sunday, I am soo sorryyyy.


	16. Chapter 16

JON

Jon staring at the grim jagged remnants of the old fort and the icy mass of the Wall looming behind it Jon truly felt as if they had come to the end of the world. They had consistently throughout their journey caught glimpses of it as they had gotten closer to the wall. Rook had told him earlier that they were unlikely to run across anyone here, because of it's sinister reputation and the diminishing number of members of the night's watch. It was a clear night bathed in moonlight and the Wall itself glittered icily before his eyes. None of the tales that his mother had whispered to him could match seeing it with his own eyes. Along with the awe that Jon felt at it's beauty he also felt pinpricks of worry begin to prod at his mind. Going beyond the wall would truly mean that they had left the world of civilized men and into a land belonging to the beings who had been forgotten. Jon turns to look at Rook who had climbed up into a bare but sturdy looking tree and was now surveying the landscape. An howling wind rattled across the stillness which prompted a stiff groan from the rest of the emaciated trees. Ghost had disappeared some time earlier, to hunt no doubt.

"Rhyanon isn't here yet," says Jon voicing what he assumes to be Rook's concerns. Jon sees the corners of Rook's mouth tighten.

"No, but he should be, considering the time we took to get here." Despite Rook proclaiming that he did know the way to the Nightfort they had gotten lost and doubled back a few times. Not surprising considering that the landscape seems to be identical everywhere in the North, consisting of ice, snow, barren rocks and gaunt trees. Because of this they had actually taken about eight days to reach their destination and after running out of the dry rations had been eating squirrels and other small creatures that they had managed to catch. Ghost had also been rather helpful in this respect.

"He did have to pick up rations and things, maybe that is delaying him?" Jon offers.

"No, it wouldn't take that long, perhaps a day at most, and he seems to know his way around..he should have been here before us," says Rook climbing down from the tree. Jon frowns. He doesn't know if Rook is genuinely worried or if his dislike is clouding his judgement. Jon doesnn't know what to think. Rhyanon had seemed sincere and he had been assigned to them by Lady Tylla. On the other hand he knew next to nothing about his cousin.

"It's strange..." he murmurs to himself.

"What's strange?" Rook asks coming to stand besides him.

"I don't know, everything I suppose...why is everything happening now? my cousin who I haven't ever seen in my life suddenly shows up in disguise and Lady Tylla sends on this quest with him, why did he wait this long to visit or whatever he was doing? and why would he even help us? I thought the Starks hated us..." Jon trails off scowling.

Rook seems to hesitate for a moment before speaking, "he has a reputation."

Jon turns to him as an even colder wind howls across the landscape, prompting his ragged fur cloak to flap against his legs, "Rhyanon?"

Rook sighs softly before turning his face away, "Aye, I didn't want to make any prior judgements...I've seen the damage that rumours can cause, but with all this I suppose it would be safer if you know...if you want to know of course."

Jon pressed his right palm with his fist, "I do."

"I suppose most of it comes from your uncle, Euron Greyjoy, well most Greyjoys seem to be sinister as a rule but Euron is the worst of them, he's kept his hands clean in Westeros...married a highborn lady, not supporting Balon's rebellion and all that but in Esson stories are that he deals in slaves."

"Slaves?" Jon had heard that the practice is widespread in Essos but his mother and father had quite disdained the custom. He's surprised that his mother hadn't made any mention of the fact. Then again Lyanna hardly talked of her sister let alone her sister's husband. 

"Aye, if you could call anyone truly evil it would be Euron Greyjoy, he captains a ship of mutes so that his secrets can't be revealed, he's travelled to Asshai and back and to every place in between getting involved in all sorts of unsavoury business," Rook says darkly.

"But it doesn't mean that Rhyanon is like that," Jon says remembering his own father's situation.

"That may be true but according to what I heard Rhyanon Greyjoy also joins his father on his trips, as his second in command sometimes, Euron Greyjoy is rumoured to be a sorcerer who partakes in the blackest of arts and well, Rhyanon is quite proficient in sorcery as you saw, anyways the gist is that Rhyanon is apparently very like his father in skill, temperament and ruthlessness which is why he has no firm connection with his mother and the Starks."

"Wait," says Jon turning, "you're saying that Rhyanon doesn't get on with the Starks either?"

"Aye, perhaps that is one reason that he actually came to visit you, maybe he intended to make contact with you maybe not, which brings us to the second reason, Rhyanon may have not really have needed you before."

"Needed?"

"Aye, you see Rhyanon earlier may have not really needed to get to know his Targaryen cousins, he has no real prospects in Westeros and would most probably have lived his own life out as like his father's, however Lord Balon who instigated the rebellion and lost most of his heirs in the process seems to know be showing a marked interest in overlooking his remaining son and heir because," he continues before Jon interjects, "he has grown up in Tywin Lannister's household and the general consensus is that he is a Lannister puppet, so the choice lies between choosing his own daughter, Asha or his nephew, both of whom have clear disadvantages and thus have equal chance of being selected," Rook stops talking for a moment before completely turning around, "how long are you going to hide Rhyanon?"

Jon turns around and to his shock finds Rhyanon standing before particularly menacing skeletal tree, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"But you were telling the story so well Ser Rook I hadn't the heart to stop it, although you seem to have gotten your facts muddled up," he says walking towards them.

"Oh really," says Rook laughing, "pray tell me, what have I in my ignorance overlooked?"

Jon is surprised by Rhyanon's ease and relaxed state when he replies, "that would ruin all the fun wouldn't it? ignorance is bliss after all, but, " Rhyanon says his face growing more somber, "I assure you that I am not plotting anything, neither am I going along with someone else's plot...I am away that my father is manipulative and is planning something but I have no part in his plans," he stops and sighs before looking directly at Jon, "perhaps I shouldn't have been so secretive throughout our journey and there are many things that I should tell you, and should have told you...i was telling the truth earlier when I said i came to King's Landing to see you and the rest of your family but I was also on my way to somewhere else...which I will also tell you later so for now please trust me," says Rhyanon. Jon is struck by the sincerity in his cousin's voice. Jon sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Alright," he says finally," but you have to promise to tell me whatever it is you have to tell me, soon."

Rhyanon smiles, "of course, as soon as we achieve some stability."

"And the two of you," Jon continues indicating his two companions, "you two need to start getting along, I know you probably don't trust each other but please try, lady Tylla brought the three of us together and that has to mean something."

There's a moment of silence and Jon fears that they might just disagree.

"Fine," relents Rook, "but I have some questions for you that you need to answer."

"Same with me," says Rhyanon, "and now if we're done with this, I brought an extra present for us from moletown."

"Present?"Rook asks drily. Rhyanon smiles before nodding.

"Aye, you'll be happy Rook, they call him a crow," he says walking away after indicating to the others to follow him.

"A person? why did you bring a person?" Jon asks curiously.

"Not just any person Jon, he's the answer for our most pressing problem, he's our key.

DAENERYS

"The summer is so beautiful," sighs Ro. Dany smiles and turns her head to look at Ro. Both of them were lying on a secluded grassy hill on top of a rather large sheet. Earlier that day Ro had suggested that they take some food and go outside and enjoy what nature had to offer, and thus with a basketful of treats coaxed out of the cook and wearing light cotton dresses patterned with soft blue flowers they had chosen the most isolated part of the keep to make their temporary shelter. Rohanne's large bodyguard had been placed at a far distance from the two girls and Dany had rejected ser Oswell's offer to escort them at Ro's suggestion. It had been a strange few weeks having an actual friend. After Jon had left and even before that Dany ad resigned herself to a life of loneliness till she was married off to womever her brother saw fit. Ro's presence had since significantly erased the feeling and Dany could not help feeling exceptionaly lucky. Worries about Viserys had quickly faded upon Ro's rich descriptions of Essos but she did worry about her mother. Despite that Dany still felt more happy than she had ever felt before in her life. The whole keep seems to be illuminated my Ro's presence and she had become a quick favourite among bo the servants and the nobles. Rhaegal and Visenya had also been awestruck by Ro and could often be found sitting at her feet wjile she related her stories, which were numerous. Lyanna seems to be quite pleased with this development. Dany could full well understand these feelings.

"It is," Dany replies feeling too content to say anything else. 

"I'm going to miss it when I leave," Ro says suddenly sighing. Dany sits upright and stares at her.

"When you leave?" Dany had never thought about the prospect. Ro mimics her movement and looks at her with a sad smile on her face.

"Unfortunately I can't stay here forever, I need to go back...soon," she says.

"Go back? but you can stay here, your more than welcome to," says Dany unable to think of any reason why her new friend would leave.

"I know I am, but I need to go back to the Iron Islands...you see my family is in trouble," she says frowning.

"Trouble?" Dany asks trying to comprehend the meaning behind her words.

"You see, when uncle Balon rebelled, his two sons were killed and his other one, Theon was taken as a hostage by the Lannisters, so well, rightfully he is heir to the Iron Islands but after growing up with the Lannisters..."

"Tywin Lannister could control him," Dany murmers. Dany had heard tales that it was Tywin Lannister who had ordered the death of Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon, despite the fact that the blame was laid squarely at the feet of Ser Gregor Clegane. She had also heard from her mother that Tywin had held a grudge against Aerys and a thirst for power that would always be a threat to the Targaryen dyansty.

"Yes precisely, I understand that your brother the King had to grant the right to them because the Westerlands suffered heavily in it, whatever the case Theon, my cosuin, is clearly not suited to ruling the Iron Islands which is why Lord Balon has to renounce him as heir and chose a new one, as it stands now this is a very real possibility because Lord Balon understands this fact...the two candidated for new heir is my brother and my cousin, Lord Balon's daughter, Asha."

Dany is startled by the news. She had not heard anyting regarding such a crisis in the Iron Islands. But then again no one seemed inclined to tell her anything.

"It's not well known yet," offers Ro, "anyways, I believe that my brother would be a better candidate because she is rather hot headed and most of all, she'd like to go back to the old iron born ways, raiding, raping and pillaging."

"That's not good."

"Exactly, so I need to go back...to support my brother's claim," says Ro apologeticaly. 

"Oh.." Dany says wishing she had any advice to offer. Again she was struck by her complete powerlessness.

"You could come with me," Ro says after a moment of silence. Dany blinks.

"Come with you?"

"Yes, when I go back, If your brother won't object of course, it would make me very happy and you could get out of King's Landing," Ro says getting up smiling widely, "It will be fun, you'll be able to see the Islands and I can introduce you to everyone, you'll be completely safe no one will dare hurt a princess."

Dany feels quite taken aback by the request, and at the same time...excitement, "I suppose it won't hurt to ask."

Ro laughs and claps her hands as Dany gets up, "oh please do! it'll make me so happy, it's so dreary on Pyke."

Dany smiles as thoughts of far lands begin to run through her mind.

ROHANNE

Rohanne sits at her dressing table and begins to pen a quick letter to her father. She had timed everything perfectly. A broad smile once again ventures onto her face. The princess had been easier to manipulate than she realized.

"Lord Euron will be most pleased," says one of her maids, whom Rohanne suspected was one of her father's whores. she barely kept her snarl of disgust off her face.

"Of course he will be," she says. The 'maid' come and stands behind her, beginning to undo Rohanne's hair with long tanned fingers.

"Let's hope that Lord Rhyanon has reappeared by now, the princess would be useless if he wasn't present," the maid murmers, her voice low and unnecessarily sultry. Rohanne wanted to lash out and ask what she thought she knew. But she kept her temper firmly under check. It would be no use reprimanding the whore, Rohanne had much bigger things to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot(s) thicken!
> 
> And also I realized I fucked up my Westeros Geography again so i changed the meeting place to Nightfort. Sorryyy!
> 
> Also if anyone would like to read a prequel fic about Lyanna Stark and her sibs and what Rickard Stark's 'southern ambitions' did to them just comment pls? If there's enough demand I'll write it!
> 
> if there are any other spin off or prequel fics etc. that you'd like to see from this universe comment on that as well!


	17. Chapter 17

JON 

"I thought you'd stop speaking in riddles," grumbles Jon as he follows his cousin through the snow, "you're worse than Lady Tylla."

"Well I thought I'd give you a nice surprise," says Rhyanon slicking a bit of snow off one soldier as he lead them towards the ruin, "don't you like surprises Jon?"

"Not when I find it difficult to believe the one who is surprising me," Jon shot back, not unkindly.

"Well that is a reassuring," Jon hears Rook say.

"Indeed, Kings and future kings should not trust easily," said Rhyanon laughing.

The rest of the freezing trek continues in silence as the castle looms menacingly before them. Jon examined the ruined towers and cracked walls of the keep with a deep sense of foreboding settled in his mind. The ruin had a sense of sadness to it, like Summerhall, although Jon had never felt afraid there.

"Why was this abandoned?" Jon asks as they finally enter the keep through the frame of what must have once been a door. Inside it smelled of ice and something faintly rotten, though it was greatly illuminated due to some parts of the ceiling being rotted.

 "I gather your mother never told you the stories about this place?" Rhyanon asks as they begin to descend a wide stairwell. "No," says Jon feeling slightly put out that he had never tried to learn more about the North. True that his mother had told him stories but most of them were about her own childhood or else fairy tales that had entertained him as a child, but apart from that...

"Well any maester will tell you that the Nightfort was abandoned because when the numbers of the Night's watch began to dwindle this keep became harder to maintain, therefore good queen Alysanne built the watch a smaller castle and the black brothers who served here moved to the new castle." says Rhyanon as they enter a dark upward sloping tunnel with a brilliantly illuminated exit at the end.

"I can already tell you have your own fantastical version," mutters Rook.

"Well what is believed in the North is that this castle is cursed, some of the most gruesome tales I've ever heard are set here...Danny Flint, the Rat cook, mad axe."

"What is mad a-"

"Here we are!" Ryanon exclaims loudly as they step out into an almost fully intact room with what looked like a Weirwood growing through a hole on the floor. However it was not the tree that incited Jon's curiosity the most. It was the lumpy mass of furs seated in front of a small blaze which jumped suddenly at the sound of Rhyanon's voice. The mass turns towards the trio after emitting a squeak and Jon sees that it is actually a boy perhaps around his own age with a wide miserable looking face and a wispy moustache beginning to grow on his upper lip. The boy stared at them with a look of complete shock as Rhyanon briskly walks towards him and clasps his wide shoulders.

"My dear companions I would like you to meet Samwell Tarly of the Night's watch, esteemed apprentice to Maester Aemon," he says cheerfully.

"Night's watch?"

"Tarly!?" Jon stares at Rook surprised by the mass of emotion in his voice.

"I see you are familiar with the name Ser Rook, indeed this is Lord Randyll Tarly's first born son whom he set aside for his brawnier brother," says Rhyanon nonchalantly as Sam seems to disappear into his furs blushing hotly.

"Whatever and whomever I was before I am now a member of the Night's watch! I hall hold no land or titles, father no children, uphold-"

"Enough enough you'll have need of your oath later," says Rhyanon dropping his arm."Why is he here?" asks Rook suspicion colouring his voice.I

"It is a lengthy tale I suggest you sit down," he says gesturing to the fire. Jon follows the instruction promptly, relieved at finding a source of warmth.

"Well?" Rook asks impatiently. Rhyanon smiles widely, his eyes glittering like gems in the firelight.

"I'm sure you recall that we all discussed the fact that we had no way to cross the wall when we got to it?", Jon nods impatiently, "well, while I was in Mole town I thought it best to take a slight detour to castle Black and seek out Maester Aemon."

"How did you manage to get into castle black anyway?" asks Rook suspiciously.

"I told them that I had come on behalf of my Lord uncle to observe the state of the watch, anyways, I managed to speak to Maester Aemon and ask him if he knew a way, he told me that he had come across an interesting bit of information in the histories of the watch and the logs kept my previous Lord Commanders that spoke of how in the early days of the wall there was an entrance that could only be opened by a black brother, apparently the Nightfort was built because of this entrance."

"Wasn't maester Aemon suspicious," asks Rook. Rhyanon stares at him for a moment."No, not really, anyways maester Aemon told me that the entrance would most likely be in the most secure part of the keep, which is here, and I have brought sam to open the gate for us," Rhyanon says smiling vaguely triumphantly. Jon trues to process all the information that Rhyanon had given him. an entrance through the wall? Jon could hardly believe that it had been so simple...he felt suddenly uneasy. Rhyanon seems to have the answers to all of the problems they face...Jon carefully studied Rhyanon as he had begun to argue with Rook. Rhyanon seems to know everything...then again he had spent his childhood in the North.. or had he? Jon frowns. He wasn't quite sure.  _I've grown too comfortable,_ he thought,  _I'm following blindly because I don't know anything...what do I really know of Rhyanon? is he really telling the truth?_

"It's down the Well," Ryanon is saying, "The wall goes deep and the entrance is guarded by a Weirwood."

"Guarded?" says Rook, "are you sure the entrance is even passable? it probably has not been used in years mayhap it is blocked by ice and snow."

"We won't know unless we attempt it," Rhyanon says, eyes narrowed, "we have no other viable option, it is this or we charge through castle black, that would most likely get us killed in the best case or sent to my honourable uncle in the worst, isn't that right Sam?"

"I-"

"And what are we supposed to do with him? are we going to take him along? can he even fight how can-"

"Enough!" Jon says suddenly. Both Rhaynon and Rook look at him with expressions of surprise on their faces. Jon stands up a bit straighter.  _Perhaps they are more experienced than me and more skilled but if they cannot keep their peace I will._

"We're all tired, i'm sure Sam must be too," says Jon softly, "mayhaps we should continue this discussion when we have had some form of rest".

"Jon speaks the truth," says Rhyanon smiling strangely, we could all do with some rest...though before we do, may i have a word with you Jon? in private?" he asks. Rook starts to protest but jon stops him.

"Of course..cousin," he says getting up to follow Rhyanon into the passageway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeey guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating but I have some serious exams this year (basically life and death) so updates will be sparse for a couple of months. But I will write many chapters at one when I can!
> 
> Pleeaaaseee comment and ask any question you have etc! I really do love reading your comments!
> 
> And if you think this has a rather slow pace bear with me! We're picking up momentum. 
> 
> Also as a tantalizing little morsel I'm going to say that 'Rook' is actually a rather popular character that appears in the ASOIAF universe. Feel free to make guesses! 
> 
> Also Thank you so much to all of you who are reading this story!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I recently said that I would do a prequel series on Lyanna's childhood if there was demand. I decided to do one chapter of it and present it to you to see how it goes. Please comment if you want to hear more I will def write it!
> 
> So this story takes place mostly from Lyanna's point of view and if it gets written will end after all three of her kids are born. This story will focus alot on Rickard Stark's southron ambitions theoru so it would def be a good read for anyone interested in that.

LYANNA

"How could you even think of such a notion father?" Lyanna heard her brother Brandon say, "Balon Greyjoy's brother? tell me you jest, you plan to marry the first born daughter of the Warden of the North to a man with a terrible reputation with no prospects, titles or lands?"

"Brandon please don't-" Lyanna pressed her ear more firmly against the aged wood of the door to hear what her father was saying,"-all for the best you will understand soon enou-"

"Lya we shouldn't be doing this," hissed her brother Ned, arms crossed and a disapproving expression on his face that strongly reminded her of their mother.

"Hush Ned, I want to know-"

"You are acting rashly father! what will our bannermen think? instead of marrying her to some great Northern house you plan to tie her to the Greyjoys? and what of your promise to mother? you said-"

"Enough Brandon," said Rickard. Lyanna is surprised by the force behind his voice, "what I do, I do for the good of this house Lysara you-"

"No father, I do not claim to understand what you do," Lyanna hears the cold measured voice of her elder sister, "what merit does this match bring to us? Euron Greyjoy is known as a ruthless man without honor or humanity, do you not love me at all father? to give me to a man such as he?"

"Lys-"

"If this is the standard you set for Lys what will become of Lya," she felt her heart stutter, "will you give her to a butcher's boy? or perhaps you will sell her to a-"

"Lya please I don't think we should listen anymore," said Ned nervously, "it's not suitable for-"

"Shhhhhhh!" she hisses annoyed to have missed the whole of Brandon's sentence. What did he say? She had a right to know.

"Brandon you go too far," says Rickard raising his voice, "how can you even say-"

"Say! oh father I only speak of the things you have already proved yourself capable of doing, You might as well spit on mother's memory! she would be horrified, Lys should be married to a Northern Lord, you've already strapped a southern girl on me now you sell Lys to the lowest bidder? do you think our vassals will be content with this decision? "

"Brandon, Lysara do you not even trust me on this? you know that I love you both, have I not allowed you to have all the freedom in the world? Lys many men change for the better when they are wed, even if he doesn't...you shall be free to reside at Winterfell even after your marriage, Brandon wouldn't you rather your sister stay with you as counsel than be part of another man's household?"

There was a brief period of silence after the statement. Lyanna's eyes widened. Lysara would be able to stay at home even after she married! slowly a wide smile crept onto her face.Then everything would be alright, they would protect her from her husband no matter how strong he was. Lyanna imagined herself helping her older brothers bring down a great big brute of a man with black hair like tentacles and giant teeth like a sharks with fish scales for nails. Lyanna turned to look at ned and saw that he too had relaxed considerably, though he still looked disapproving. Brandon had often said that Ned was an old woman trapped in a boy's body.

"As kind of it is to throw me a bone I would rather stay at Pyke than see this family go to ruin" Lyanna heard Lys say angrily. Lyanna's heart nearly stopped. What? she wanted to scream at Lys. What was she saying? go to Pyke with the monster? Lyanna imagined the man taking Lys away and trapping her in a deep dark dungeon where she could not read or ride horses and Lyanna would never see her again. Lyanna felt tears push against the back of her eyes as she stepped away from the door and ran down the stairs, kicking at Ned as she did so.

"Lyanna!?," she heard Ned call after her. Lyanna clenched her teeth. Why did Lys have to be so proud? Lys and Brandon really, they were both too proud. Their mother had often said that the two were each other's counterweights, Brandon was often the hot headed one while Lysara never lost her temper and would often manage to calm him. In return Brandon was the only one able to break Lys out of her cold tempers. But both were equally proud. At that moment Lyanna wished their mother was still alive. She would know what to do, she would be able to change their father's mind. Lyanna quickly ducked passed Elric and Adair as she ran towards the Godswood followed by their exasperated reprimands. Once inside the quiet sanctuary Lyanna quickly scrambled up the great oak adjacent to the Weirwood to reach her favorite branch. She had often taken refuge in this tree. If she got in trouble for missing her lessons or for being outside too long. Only her mother had known about it. 

Lyanna clenched her teeth and fought to keep the tears at bay. How could Lys say something like that? They had even promised mother when she was on her deathbed that they would never fight with father as Lys and Brandon had done so. Their father wasn't bad! He just didn't want Lys to go. Lyanna bit her lip as tears began streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want Lys to go either. Why did she want to be Lady of her own castle? she could stay at Winterfell and they could still be a family! perhaps her father had a similar match in mind for Lyanna too. She wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her dress, the rough silk left a red stain on her cheek. Lys was just being stupid and stubborn.

Lyanna did not know how long she stayed atop the tree. She must have fallen asleep at one point as she was woken by someone calling her name from the ground.

"Lya, Lya are you there? Lya?" the voice said, soft and kind.

"Mother?" she asked groggily wiping at her aching eyes. She peered down from her perch still half in a dream.

"Not quite little sister," Lyanna finally saw that it was Lysara on the ground, peering up through the leaves with an uncharacteristic softness in her dark eyes. Lyanna felt resentment rise up inside her and scowled.

"How did you find me?" She growled.

"I always knew that you came here when you were upset, i just never mentioned it...are you going to come down so we can talk?" Lysara asks crossing her arms. Lyanna glared and sat up again. She heard Lys sigh.

"Well, if you won't come to me I'll come to you," she heard her say. Lyanna looked down again to her shock saw Lys begin to hike up her dress and climb up the tree.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shocked to see that her sister made it onto the branch without great difficulty. Lys smiled triumphantly.

"Did you think you were the only one able to climb a tree? Brandon and I used to do it all the time when we were younger."

"Before you became 'responsible'," Lyanna said scowling, "what do you want anyway? I thought you'd already be preparing to go to Pyke."

Lysara sighed softly, casting her eyes towards her hold on the rough bark of the tree, "what can I say to appease you Lya?"

"I don't want to be appeased!" said Lyanna glaring at her older sister.

"You obviously- look Lya I'm sorry, I realize that you are upset but you will unders-"

"Don't you dare use the words that father used! the words that you disregarded!" Lyanna snarled. Lyanna blinked and smiled slowly.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop Lya."

"That doesn't matter right now," Lyanna said peeling off a strip of bark from the tree.

"Oh?" said Lys turning her head to look at Lyanna, "and what does?"

"You already know Lys, you said you wanted to leave when father made it so that you can stay!"

"Lya... you know I didn't say that because I want to leave you or any of the others, I said that to make father understand his folly, you see Lya as women of high birth it is our duty to secure alliances through marriage, since the Starks are named Wardens of the North we must strengthen our alliances within this region, there have not been any strong marriage alliances for sometime in our family because father is an only child and our mother, who was also our father's cousin married back into the line, so Lya you have to understand that for our family to keep our vassals loyal they must have some tie to us, and only then can there be peace, father's actions will anger many high houses because first Brandon was promised to a Tully from the South and I'm now promised to a Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, my match is even worse because there is near nothing to gain from it," says Lysara softly taking Lyanna's hand, "do you understand Lya? I do not want to leave Winterfell either but this course of action will insense many people, do you want our father, or Brandon to be overthrown?"

"No.." Lyanna said grumpily.

"So that is why I said that I would go to Pyke,"said Lys smiling. Lyanna studied her sister for a moment, taking in the way the afternoon sunlight hit her thick black hair and coloured her normally pale skin. Would they ever have a conversation like tis again? Lyanna bit her bottom lip. Though she understood what Lys had told her, she still felt defiant.

"I will never leave Winterfell and I will never marry!" Lyanna declared fiercely. Lys laughed before reaching over and ruffling Lyanna's thick coarse hair.

"As you wish my lady," she said teasingly picking out a twig and some leaves from Lyanna's hair.

"When will you marry?" Lyanna asked batting away her sister's hands. Lys sighed softly, the smile fading from her face.

"Incidentally my husband to be is to arrive in a month's time," said Lys running a hand through her hair. Lyanna looked at her, startled.

"A month! but that's so soon!" she said.

"Indeed it is but you see how our father works," Lys said, "now come, we should get ready for dinner, Brandon managed to track down a boar, we'll try to do our best enjoy the time we have yes?"

Lyanna frowned and felt another wave of sadness wash over her. No, If I feel this way how must Lys feel?. 

"If he isn't at least comely I will challenge him to a duel, and he will lose and be humiliated and be forced to leave and never return and-"

"Alright, alright, enough planning, Ned is probably drivimg himself mad with worry," Lys said laughing. Lyanna smiled. Perhaps his father, or Lys would change their minds.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in Lyanna' section, anyone who does not want tose read please skip!

DAENERYS 

Dany closed her eyes and inhaled the salt scented air. It reminded her of Dragonstone, this desolate isle. She opens her eyes and surveys the gaunt grey rocks spotted with dull green grass. Gulls caw in the distance and she can hear the cries of fishermen and animals fighting for their leavings. Looking to Rohanne in her sea green dress it wa hard to imagine that someone so vibrant had grown up in such a desolate place. 

"It's quite different from King's Landing, "says Rohanne offering her arm. Dany smiled at her.

"yes, but in a good way," she replied. And she meant it too. No matter how desolate Pyke looks it is much better than court where people held poison in their hearts as they show honey on their faces. Dany had told Rohanne that she did not wish to cause a commotion on Pyke, nor did she wish to be met with all the Lords and Ladies of the region. The request seems to have been obeyed as to greet them on the pier there appeared only a few men dressed in light armour and a distinguished looking man wearing the colours of house Greyjoy with dark hair and blue eyes much like Rohanne's.

"This is my father, lord Euron Greyjoy," Rohanne explains as the party comes closer. Lord Euron smiles, and Dany notices that his lips are tinged blue and one eye is covered with an eye patch. He looks like how Dany had imagined corsairs to look like, dark and dangerous but still comely.

"It is my pleasure to make you acquaintance Princess," he says smoothly kissing her hand, "i gathered by my daughter's letter that you did not wish for much pomp and circumstance?"

"Yes," says Dany smiling graciously, "my only intention here is to visit the home of a new friend."

"I am glad that you have found my daughter's companionship pleasant, I gather that then you will not mind some informality on our parts? we of the Iron Isles do not have much of that unfortunately, though my Lady wife is present to discipline me," he says chuckling. Dany is surprised and somewhat pleased by the comment. However she had been warned before she left by her brother that Euron Greyjoy had a fearsome reputation and that she should not give caution to the wind when dealing with him.

"Mother is here?" Dany turns to look at Rohanne who has an expression of bewilderment on her face. Dany suddenly realizes the significance of Lord Euron's earlier statement. Lady Lysara Stark! Lyanna's sister is here. The very same one that had shunned Lyanna and her family after Robert's rebellion?

"Yes," says Euron smiling oddly, "your Lady mother dropped in unannounced a few days ago, you have nothing to worry about Princess, I'm sure that Ser Arthur Dayne is more than capable of protecting you from her ire, if she even holds any towards you," he says laughing. Dany slowly shifts her eyes to look at Ser Arthur, who's eyes are narrowed in distaste.

"I'm sure I will be more than capable of guarding the Princess from any who wish to harm her," Ser Arthur says. One condition of her departure to the Iron Islands was that Ser Arthur is to accompany her wherever she went. Dany felt slightly annoyed that his brother had ordered the most loyal member of his King's guard to accompany her. She would be extremely lucky if she would be allowed to have even the smallest bit of privacy. Dany had argued again and again saying that she would come under no harm under Rohanne's roof and though Lyanna had seemed sufficiently convinced Rhaegar had not budged on the issue.

"Well, I'm sure that all of you have had enough of the cold and the sea, so why don't we make our way back to the castle? informal a your visit may be my family is quite eager to meet you, even my dear dour brother Balon," Lord Euron says. Dany is again taken aback by Lord Euron's remarks. Perhaps courtesy did not count for much herer on the Iron Islands. Dany finds that she likes it very much.

"I suppose Rhy hasn't turned up?" says Rohanne sounding somewhat put out. Dany gave Rohanne's arm a little squeeze. She could well remember that Rohanne had been looking forward to seeing her elder brother. And to admit the truth, so had Dany.

"Unfortunately not, although we did receive a raven, apparently he's 'busy'," says Lord Euron sounding displeased. Rohanne mutters something rather unladylike under her breath and Dany has to try hard to suppress her giggling. She hopes that Septa Alia had not heard.

"Rhy is always busy," Rohanne murmurs to Dany scowling, "except when he is not, you'd think he was some sort of mythical beast! once in awhile people say, 'oh I saw Lord Rhyanon just the other day by the docks looking out on the sea', when really he is a thousand leagues away in Asshai! my mother says that the only answer to this...problem is to have him marry, so someone will always pull him back from whatever he is doing."

"Is he betrothed?" dany asks curiously.

Rohanne shakes her head, smiling, "No, there have been offers but....he has never shown any interest, he has always said that he cannot stand high born ladies that stick to convention and courtesy, well enough about him, what of you? are you to be betrothed?"

"No, I've never....I don't know the topic has never come up," says Dany slowly. In truth Rhaegar still held some fear that his own siblings may be used to usurp him because of the uncertainty surrounding his own marriage to Lyanna. Dany had plenty of offers but she too felt weary of them, Dany had no desire to be used as a pawn to hurt her family. 

"I see, perhaps you'd....never mind," Rohanne suddenly says sighing, frown on her face. Dany blinks.

"What is it?"

"Nothing! nothing, I'm just thinking out loud," says Ro laughing. Dany frowns sure that something is bothering her friend, "Oh look, we've arrived!" Rohanne suddenly says. Dany looks to see that they had indeed come to the entrance of the castle. The grey weather beaten stone loomed high above her and she is surprised to hear the sea crash against the rocks so close to the castle. She turns her head to look at the left to see that parts of the castle seemed to be propped up on narrow cliffs connected by bridges. Dany had never seen anything like it.

"It's wonderful," says Dany breathlessly, taking in the wild beauty of the place as the wind combed through her loose hair and lilac silk gown. 

"I'm glad you like it," says Rohanne, an odd tone of relief in her voice. Dany wonders if Rohanne had thought she would dislike the Isle.

"Welcome to Pyke..princess," Dany tore her eyes from the sea to look at the woman who spoke, a pale dark haired beauty in white and grey with dark eyes who reminded Dany of Lyanna.

LYANNA

"What's plaguing you my love?" Lyanna murmurs softly pressing a gentle kiss to Rhaegar's cheek. He sighs softly and turns her eyes to her.

"Everything it seems," he says taking off his robe, "the realm is uneasy."

"Perhaps it is you who is uneasy," Lyanna says lightly helping Rhaegar remove his doublet and shirt. Rhaegar smiles sadly and shakes his head.

"I doubt it,there have been reports that Stannis is gathering forces in Braavos and the free cities...it seems that he intends to recruit the Golden company."

"The Golden Company?" Lyanna asks feeling her heart skip a beat. She had oft been told stories of the Blackfyre rebellion and the resultant force that it spawned, waiting to attack Westeros and topple the true born Targaryen dynasty."

"Aye."

"With what coin?" Stannis had left in the dead of night escorted by a smuggler, according to later reports he had only taken a few loyal men and almost no coin or jewels. 

"They don't need coin Lya, they want revenge, and so does Stannis...i'd say that their objectives coincide nicely."

"But if they do depose of you...there are no Blackfyres left! who do they intend to make King?" 

"Stannis most likely, he has a few drops of Targaryen blood, that would be enough for them...although Stannis hardly inspires the loyalty of the people," Rhaegar mutters pursing his lips. Lyanna smiles and presses a soft kiss to his bare shoulder.

"Whatever it may be, we will succeed, we defeated him once we will do it again," Lyanna saya fiercely. Rhaegar turned around and gently slid one finger from her chin to the valley between her breasts, unlacing her nightgown with his other hand.

"Undoubtedly," he mumers as he watches the delicate white fabric fall and poll around Lyanna's ankles. She smile and steps out of the circle of fabric before unlacing the front of Rhaegar's britches. She leans up and kisses him fiercely, her hands reaching down to cup his hardened manhood. She smiles.

"Enough talk of war," she says breathlessly as Rhaegar's hands cup her breasts, fingers brushing against her hardened nipples, "let me remind you why we took the path we took."

"I do not need reminding...but if this is your method, I'd like you to remind me every day," Rhaegar says, purple eyes alight with passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap done!   
> Things are heating up, Jon's beyond the wall and things are brewing across the narrow sea, Dany thinks she got away from intrigue but did she really? keep reading to find out!


	20. Chapter 20

JON

"So, what did you want to talk to me about and why must we keep it from Rook?" asks Jon folding his eyes across his chest, eyes narrowed. He could not afford to lose his caution just yet. Ryanon sighs, the dim light from the kitchen throwing shadows on his face.

"There are some things that cannot be shared, especially with a man without a face...although after I tell you this it will be your decision whether or not to share the information with Rook."

"What is it?" Jon asks impatiently, curiosity building inside him. Rhyanon studies him for a moment.

"I'm sure you're aware of the fractures plaguing this realm?"

"Of course!"

"You're family, has many enemies...powerful enemies, your parents' actions caused a lot of strife,not that I am passing judgement," he adds hastily when Jon opened his mouth to protest, "I am merely stating the facts, fortunately your father was quite lenient with the rebels, however the uncertainty surrounding your parents' marriage and its legitimacy has allowed for instability and uncertainty, you're aware that some call you illegitimate?"

"I am," says Jon wearily. Rhyanon nods.

"Say that was the case and you and your siblings are illegitimate and thus not included in the line of succession, who would be heir then?"

"Viserys I suppose, I don't see what-"

"And how does Viserys...feel about you and your siblings?"

Jon shifted uneasily,"I....", Jon could remember the countless tirades that Viserys had spouted, he had never proclaimed himself rightful heir but he had questioned the legitimacy of his parents' union. Rhaegar had often said that Viserys was resentful because he felt that he had been cheated. Why Jon did not know.

"Exactly," says Rhyanon seemingly having gleaned Jon's mood, "that comes to the reason I was in King's Landing, I was on my way to Essos as I had heard rumours from a...friend that there was some plot to place a new King on the throne, a plot usurp Rhaegar and that the Golden Company is taking the lead in it."

"What!" exclaimed Jon.

"Shush we do not want to draw unnecessary attention," hisses Rhyanon,.

"But-you're telling me this now?" Jon hisses feeling a mixture of anger and fear roil in his belly. Place Viserys on the Iron throne? would he even consent to betraying his family? But he would, a whisper at the back of his mind said. Viserys had been growing more than more unpredictable of late...and Dany had said that he seemed to be descending into the same madness that his father had been afflicted with.

"If I had told you before you would have abandoned this journey and insisted that you remain in King's Landing because of some misguided sense of honor, thus the North would be left undefended, at the mercy of the white walkers and any chance of you mending relations with the Starks will be gone! how can you face any attack without allies?"

"But my father should have been told!" Jon argues vehemently, shocked by his cousin's revelation.

"I'm sure he already knows, your spymaster is quite skilled I've heard," he says, "I tell you this now because I have some faith in you, and because I believe that now you will take this present threat more seriously and pay a visit to Winterfell before we leave the North."

"But-but-"

"What do you think that you can do that your father and his advisors cannot? it is foolhardy decision to rush back south, to sweeten the deal I will tell you something you would very much like to know if you visit Winterfell."

"What?" Jon asks scowling. He is torn between anger at Rhyanon at his late revelation and grudging acceptance of his words. Rhyanon is right, he could do nothing that hi father could not. And Viserys was already under guard in Braavos...or so he hopes. Jon shifts uneasily. perhaps Viserys' madness had been a ploy to leave for Braavos?

"I'll tell you where you will find Dragons," says Rhyanon smiling widely. Jon looks at him startled.

"Dragons?"

"Aye."

"Where-"

"Not now, not until you visit Winterfell, now you can tell Rook everything accept our deal, you must act as if it is your own idea, free of my influence," Rhyanon says turning, "now come, it's best we rest before we cross over to the other side of the Wall."

PRINCESS IN WAITING

She watched her reflection in the mirror as Ari brushed out her golden hair with scented oil. She studied her own face in the mirror. What a joke. She had worked hard to achieve the status she had in a hostile environment. Now she is being forced to be an ornament to some half mad lordling who had undoubtedly never even known the pleasure and hardship of battle.

"This dress brings out your eyes," she heard Illyrio say. She could see his face smiling at her in the mirror. She scowls and looks away.

"Come now my dear," she hears him say reproachfully, "you are being given the opportunity to what your ancestors ancestors could not, to return to your lost lands triumphant, to cast down the tyrannical dynasty that took away what is rightfully yours! is this such a steep price to pay?"

"This 'plan' of yours is utterly ridiculous," she answers, grinding her teeth, "it will surely fail and i will be the first to suffer for it."

"Worry not my dear, it has been foretold that you will be queen, there is no doubt on that..." Illyrio steps forward and lay one jewel encrusted hand on her lavender silk clad shoulder, "besides, you have the greatest weapon of all, a weapon which your kin across the narrow sea lost due to their stupidity, you shall be AEgon the conquerer reborn and take the seven kingdoms with fire and blood."

She sneers and stands up, "dragons indeed! your dragons are nothing more than pretty stones!" she edged past him carefully, making her way down the spiral stair way, the silk of her dress billowing around her like a cloud. She hates having to go along with Illyrio's plan, whatever it was. She sighs softly as she finally emerges into the garden, the sweet smell of flowers and crisp note the wind brought with it. It could not be helped, she had to fulfill her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn
> 
> plots on plots on plots!
> 
> pls comment and ask any questions you may have! finally hit chap 20 so def gonna be broadening the horizon of the story!


	21. Chapter 21

ROHANNE

Rohanne hurries down the staircase as she quickly makes her way across the landing to her mother's rooms. She feels rather annoyed that Lysara had not informed Rohanne of her arrival. Although Rohanne had not been quite dutiful in writing her letters either, for the sake of secrecy. Reaching the room she knocked twice on the hard oaken surface of the door. It took only a few moments for one of her mother's ladies, a Northern girl Rohanne did not remember, to open the door. She saw that Lysara sat at her desk near the window overlooking the sea, eyes turned to watch her entrance. 

"Rohanne," she murmurs standing up. Rohanne embraces Lysara.

"Mother, I did not expect to see you," she says smiling cheerfully, although her heart hammered in her chest. Has father said anything?

"I intended to surprise you, you and your brother both, although he seems to be missing," Lysara says with deceptive sweetness. Rohanne had long since learned that her mother never shows her true emotions. Drowned God save me from her wrath.

"You know him mother, Rhyanon is always restless, he cannot keep to one place!" Rohanne says laughing nervously. Lysara stares at Rohanne for a moment, one eyebrow raised questioningly. Rohanne shrugs, "I really don't know where he is mother, all i know is he's not in Braavos anymore, I thought you'd know more."

"Unfortunately not," says Lysara sighing. There was a moment of silence and Rohanne shifts uneasily.

"I see you've made a new friend," Lysara begins casually.

"Allies are important in these times mother," Rohanne says shrugging.

"Allying with the Targaryens will make you more enemies than allies Rohanne," says Lysara.

"Well.." Rohanne began slowly, "I don't quite disagree with that, but friends are also important! I find princess Daenerys' company quite pleasant, and I've been quite lonely with you at Winterfell and Asha always off doing whatever it is she does-"

"Forgive me dear daughter, but I find that hard to believe," says Lysara cooly pulling out a slim wooden box, "you have your father's talent for deception child, but do not think it is enough to deceive me."

Rohanne scowls, "someone has to keep our family strong mother, while you and uncle Ned freeze at Winterfell, you place to high a price on honor and pride when-"

"Too high a price!?" Lysara snaps, her dark grey eyes locking with Rohanne's blue, "I have told you countless times but I will tell you again, what my sister did tore this realm in two, how many people did they hurt? do you expect everyone to forgive all their wrongs?"

"You were the one always telling me that 'family is important' and 'you should never give up on family', I was too young to understand your hypocrisy then but I do now!" Rohanne says feeling anger begin to rise up in her chest.

"What your brother did and what my sister did are very different thing Rohanne, would you have forgiven him if he did something that lead to the death of Rickard and your father? for the sake of love?" Lysara asks. Her voice is cool and measured but Rohanne can hear the bitter notes of anger.

"I wouldn't, because Rhyanon is not....he's not like your sister, she's innocent and from what I could see drowning in sadness and guilt, she hardly told King Aerys to kill Uncle Brandon and Grandfather," says Rohanne sighing. There really was no use continuing this line of conversation, "besides, you have nothing to worry about mother, I'm not making overtures of peace and friendship," Rohanne turns and begins walking out of the room, "all I, and father, want is to undercut the Lannisters, who would you prefer mother?"

"Neither, the Lannisters may do all they want but the North will stay silent, " replies Lysara. Rohanne laughs bitterly.

"Things don't always go the way we want to mother, and you forget, we are tied to the Iron Islands as well...would you deprive your dear son of his unrightful title?"

DAENERYS

"This is so different from King's Landing," Dany remarks to Ser Arthur as they walked across a wide corridor with a direct view into what appears to be a training yard. She stops mid way through and watches as a relatively slim warrior in light armour skillfully fights off a more heavily armoured foe almost twice his size. Dany notices that every time that the slim warrior is able to land a hit, cries of victory and applause ring across the training yard though the other party does not seem to have much support.

"Aye it is," mutters Ser Arthur sounding mildly disapproving.

"Don't be too bitter," Dany says lightly.

"I'm not bitter princess, just...worried, it's not the best time to be in the Iron Islands."

"You mean the succession," Dany says sighing. Her brother had also implied that Rohanne may be trying to us her to strengthen her brother's claim...but what good could she do? She may not have been told much but she knew that her family did not have many allies...and besides wouldn't Targaryen support alienate the Starks?

"Yes, that and Euron Greyjoy," Ser Arthur says darkly. Dany frowns.

"Lord Euron seems very pleasant," Dany says.

"He's charming enough, but that cannot over ride the truth, the man is ruthless...and dangerous, he's been given too much of a foot hold in Westeros and if his son is named heir..."

"None of that matters, I will not become embroiled in political matters, i simply want to enjoy some time with the only friend I seem to ha-"n Dany is cut off with a resounding cheer from the practice yard. She turns to look and sees that the slim warrior seems to have won over his opponent who is flat on his back on the ground. Dany watches as the victor removes his head piece, revealing short dark hair and-

"That's a woman!" says Dany , feeling shocked.

"Aye, I had my suspicions, that's Asha Greyjoy," Ser Arthur says smiling grimly," and from the look of it her opponent Theon Greyjoy, her newly returned brother."

Dany watches as the defeated warrior gets up, shrugging off the hands that try to pull him up. he rips of his helm and runs a hand through his hair, a scowl on his face. Dany watches as Asha mockingly bows to all the people around her and is struck by awe and envy. To be able to fight like that? Suddenly Asha turns around and having spotted Dany, sinks to a low bow. Dany nods in acknowledgement. Theon too seems to have grasped the situation and having seen her, turns deep red and echoes his sister's gesture. Dany feels a slight flush building on her neck as the whole yard stares at her. Fortunately-

"Dany!" she turns to see Rohanne, dressed in black and gold walking towards her. Dany smiles widely.

"Good morn," she says cheerfully.

"You are in a good mood," Rohanne is smiling mischievously, "I hope it isn't because of cousin Theon, he may look pretty but he's as arrogant as a peacock."

"Ro!" Dany exclaims laughing as Rohanne pulls her away by the arm.

"Have you eaten?" Rohanne asks, "I'm sorry I am late, I had to go see my mother and explain where my dratted brother ran off to, I swear to God that I will-"

"It's alright Ro, please don't be sorry, I was watching your cousins fight, Lady Asha seems to be quite skilled," Dany remarks as they make their way to the dining hall.

"She is, she's one of the most skilled fighters in all of the Iron Islands, mayhaps you could challenge her to a brawl Ser Arthur," Rohanne says teasingly.

"I'd rather not my Lady," Ser Arthur says. Dany smiles.

"Do all women know how to fight here?" she asks curiously.

"Not all, but ome do."

"Do you know how to?"

"I do, but I am not a match for Asha...I could ask her to teach you if you want," Rohanne says as the finally arrive at their destination.

"Oh I would love to-"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," says Ser Arthur. Rohanne laughs and shakes her head.

"Asha would be the last person here to hurt the princess...she lost her brothers the last time her family rebelled against the Iron Throne, Dany will be safe in her hands."

"Still, are you sure she wouldn't mind? I'm sure she's busy."

"She won't mind, she's been complaining about how bored she is, you won't have to worry about her drawing you into politics since both I and Ser Arthur will be present at all times," Rohanne says cheerfully, "now let me see what I can do about breakfast, I'll be back soon," she says walking away in the direction of some servers while Dany and Ser Arthur sit down.

"I told you she wasn't trying to use me further her brother's cause," Dany tells Ser Arthur in a whisper.

"It does seem counter intuitive but I'd advice you not to let down your guard," warns Ser Arthur. Dany nods. A princess should always be guarded after all.


	22. Chapter 22

JON

"You cannot possibly mean that the gate is down there?" says Rook incredulously staring down into the depths of the wide well in the middle of the kitchen. Bone white thin stalks of whatever seemed to grow inside scratched at the walls, as far as Jon could see at least.

"That's where the gate is," Rhyanon says, "don't tell me you're afraid?"

"Of course not, but it isn't the most logical place to put a gate of all things... a well in the kitchen? wouldn't it be more protected elsewhere?"

"You're forgetting, the gate preceded the well, as for why they built the kitchen around it, your guess is good as mine," Rhyanon says shrugging. Jon frowns softly as he gently scratches Ghost's ears. Rhyanon's previous revelation weighed heavily on his mind. Dragons! Aegon the conqueror had united the realm with dragons, perhaps the same could be done again. From what Jon knew there were no more dragon eggs, at least not in Westeros....But Rhyanon had been to Essos, there could be dragons in Essos.

"Maester Aemon said tha-that there were steps, leading down... it's written in the old logs, the gate wasn't used frequently though...." Sam trailed off, his eyes flicking nervously between Rhyanon and Rook. Jon feels sorry for him. He was obviously uncomfortable, and Jon had heard whispers about how Lord Randyl despised his eldest son. Jon couldn't imagine what that would feel like, but that didn't stop the him feeling sympathetic. Jon silently resolves to get to know the boy better, perhaps when they come back from beyond the wall? Jon sighs. Whenever that might be.

"Look, we can sit here bickering on the possibility of this gate but the truth remains that we have no other way to get across, so we might as well try," says Rhyanon sighing.

"Rhyanon is right, we have no other choice," says Jon sighing. 

"Fine then, " says Rook after a moment's pause.

Rhyanon was the first to step into the well, carefully placing his feet on the narrow step, testing it with his weight before continuing downwards. 

"This would be easier if we could take a torch," mutters Rook as Jon steps in.

"Maester Aemon said we shouldn't, " says Sam, half apologetic. They continued down silently, the air getting colder as they went. Jon places one hand on the wall of the well as the cold morning light grows fainter and fainter. The air smelled of cold stell and earth, piercing through his lung like needles. The steps are smooth, worn down by an eternity of feet. Jon could hear water, which is ironic considering they were standing next to a frozen wall of ice. It unnerves him. Suddenly, Jon sees Rhyanon stop, Sam coming to a halt a step above him. Jon is about to ask them why when he sees it. A pale white face, glowing eerily like ice in the light of the moon. A Weirwood, a tiny voice whispers in the back of his mind. Jon then sees the veins and wrinkles in the wood. The face itself looks ancient, withered and weary like nothing he has ever seen before. Jon watches as Sam passes Rhyanon to move closer to the Weirwood.

And then the 'eyes' open, milky white but not unseeing. Jon gapes as the tree whispers, "Who are you?"

"I am the sword in the darkness," Sam begins, face pale and ghostly in the glow of the tree, "I am the watcher on the walls, I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, i am the shield that guards the realms of men."

"Then pass," the face whispers. Then the 'mouth' begins to open, wider and wider till it is a warped portal of wrinkled wood. Jon watches as Rhyanon casts a quick glance behind him, and after whispering something to Sam begins to walk through the gate. Black gate indeed, Jon thinks. He then walks down, completing the last spiral. He too pauses next to Sam.

"Thank you, your service will not be forgotten, " Jon says, trying to sound as warm as possible. Sam smile sheepishly. Jon then looks down, reassured to find Ghost's steadfast red gaze before continuing through the gate.

ROHANNE

Rohanne watches as Asha, using one of her many adoring suitors as dummy teaches Dany the most vulnerable parts of the human form. To Rohanne's surprise Dany had proved a quick learner and has shown no qualms about being man handled by Asha, although Ser Arthur had been visibly discomforted. She sighs and picks up her own sword. Rohanne had to admit she could feel the annoying gnawings of guilt on her heart. She scowls and slams her blade into the dummy. And that idiot is nowhere around either. Truth be told Dany was much too good for the evil scum she had the misfortune to call her brother. She straightens up and looks over to Asha. Mayhaps she could save Dany after all. 

Which is why after bidding goodnight to Dany after dinner, Rohanne quickly made her way to her cousin's chamber. Hopefully she wasn't entertaining a 'guest' tonight.  
Rohanne knocks rapidly on Asha's door, in a combination that Asha had taught her. Asha had a habit of pretending to be absent whenever she was summoned and prefered to keep no ladies in waiting. After a small pause the door cracked open, revealing Asha's sharp face. She raised her eyebrows after seeing Rohanne.

"Will wonders never cease, " she says letting Rohanne in, "first my dearly beloved cousin delivers a royal princess to me and now she comes knocking upon my door at night, we're supposed to be enemies, " she says laughing.

"Really? I wasn't aware," mutters Rohanne sarcastically. Asha smiles, all sharp teeth glinting in the dim firelight.

"So, why are you here?" she asks sitting down on her desk, crossing her legs languidly.

"I'm here about Daenerys actually, the princess," Rohanne began.

"Oh! I thought you might be speaking about Daenerys the scullery maid!" Asha interrupts. Rohanne scowls.

"We can't let Rhyanon get to her," Rohanne snaps. Asha stills, the smile slipping off her face.

"We? what do you mean we? you don't..." Asha sighs suddenly rubbing her hand against her forehead, "of course....but I thought you had let that go."

"Rhyanon is evil, he shouldn't be allowed more power than he already has."

"Your father intends for him to have the Seastone chair," Ash says looking up.

"The Seastone chair is....it won't give him that much, but a link to the Targaryens..." Rohanne trails off.

"You seem to forget, your aunt is queen, your cousin is heir," Asha says standing up suddenly.

"Yes but we have never known them, even I didn't meet prince Jon when I was there, Rhyanon is a power hungry and evil, he'll use Dany to get to the dragons."

"You have great confidence in Rhyanon's charm and no confidence at all in Dany's intelligence it seems," says Asha cocking her head to a side.

"No, you know full well that he has more than charm to bend someone to his will," says Rohanne, barely containing her fury, "you saw with your own eyes what he did in Asshai."

"Well, you do have your point," says Asha after a pause, "what are you going to do?"

"First I need to know where he is," says Rohanne, "you must know."

"I know slightly more than you do Rohanne, he got on a ship from Braavos, and he intended to go to King's Landing and then continue on to the iron Islands by way of the Gold road, before you ask he left a message with one of my informants, " Asha says shrugging, "after that i do not know, but I am sure that he's in Westeros."

"You aren't telling me everything," Rohanne says frowning.

"I've told you enough," says Asha, "your turn, what do you intend to do?"

"I need to get Daenerys away from Rhyanon, I'll take her to Essos," says Rohanne resolutely, her heart thumping in her chest. Fuck! She had hoped that Rhyanon was still in Braavos. But that didn't change what had to be done.

Asha snorted, "good luck with that, do you honestly think that the king will let you expose his sister to such danger?"

"Dany has a sense of adventure, I can tell she wants to go, besides, there's the dragon eggs to consider."

"Rhyanon is going to be furious when he finds out you gave that piece of information aware, not to mention your father," says Asha shaking her head, "but remember, you can't hide her forever, you had better tell her the truth."

"Rhyanon can go fuck himself, father won't mind, he doesn't really need Dany to get Rhyanon on the Seastone chair anyways, and I will tell Dany the truth, I'll tell Dany everything so that Ryanon can never get to her," says Rohanne meeting Asha's dark gaze.

"I wish you the best of luck then," says Asha stretching her arms above her head, "come back when you have sorted all this out, I'm always looking for an opportunity to annoy dear cousin Rhy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back at it again, I'll try to put out another chapy today!
> 
> The plot thickens! who's on what side now?


	23. Chapter 23

JON

Jon shivers involuntarily a his eyes wander the surrounding woods. It had been a week since they had crossed over from the blackgate. Rook seems to have some sort of objective in mind and had been steering them through still dark terrain with bare trees and frozen rivers. The cold seems to be be much more oppressive here, and the woods are lifeless. Lifeless except to ravens that is, the birds seem to be following them. Rook appears to have some kinship with them. Jon wonders if Lady Tylla has influence this far North. Whatever the case Rhyanon is rather put out about of Rook's steering. Rhyanon had also said that it would be suicide to light a fire, which made the cold all the more unpleasant. Jon hadn't minded keeping watch when there had been a roaring fire in the middle of their little camps, it had been a good time to collect his thoughts. But despite the loss of this comfort Jon had often thought about Rhyanon's revelation. It is true that Viserys is spiteful and certainly cruel but to be involved in a plot to usurp Rhaegar? Jon had always thought that Viserys idolized Rhaegar...but.... Jon frowns as an icy gust of wind rustled through the dry dead leaves, so cold it almost burned. A low deep rumble broke through the sound of the leaves. Jon turns to see Ghost, standing up hackles raised and teeth bared.

"Ghost? what is it boy?" Jon asks feeling uneasy. Ghost's red eyes are fixed on a point deep in the woods, too deep for Jon's eyes to pick up in the deep moonlight. The trees themselves seemed to cast sinister shadows against the snow, dark and foreboding. Suddenly Ghost started barking.

"What's the matter?" Rhyanon asks throwing off his furs, eyes already darting around the perimeter of their camp site. 

"I don't know," Jon says standing up, his sword in hand.

"It's getting colder," says Rhyanon. Jon realizes that Rhyanon is right. It is getting colder, the biting wind has become stronger.

"Seven hells," Rook breathes.

"We need to run before they are upon us," Rhyanon says, his voice deceptively calm.

"Who?" Jon asks.

"The Others," Rhyanon says standing up. He then fumbles around in his pack, bringing out two daggers, one ornate set with rubies and the other plainer, the wooden hilt wrapped in leather. He tosses the ornate one to Jon and the other to Rook. Jon, after examining the dagger briefly realizes that it's Valyrian steel.

"What in the-"

"It's one of the only substances that will have and effect on them, along with this," Rhyanon says holding up a black blade attached to a handle which fit neatly across his knuckles, "I hope we don't have to use them, but if that does happen normal sword will have no effect."

Dragon glass, that's what the other blade is Jon realizes. Ghost's barks have now turned into a plaintive whine.

"Let's go," Jon says taking one last look at the woods in front of him before turning to follow Rook and Rhyanon. They quickly made their way to a clearer path, that they had been keeping to earlier. Jon feels his heart hammer in his ches. Every tree seems to be reaching forward to grasp at him and every shadow seemed to be moving between the trees. The earlier cold still held and once in a while gusts of wind carried a floury of powdery snow in their direction, sharp and cold as knives. Jon grasped his blade tightly in his hand. How long would they have to run?

Suddenly he sees someone step forward, from a place where the path is narrower between the dead trees. The trio skidded to a stop. What Jon saw he swore he could never forget. A man, or what seemed like a man, though entirely formed of ice, with eyes so a bright a shade of blue that they burned in the dim light set in gaunt face. He wore armour, nothing like Jon had ever seen before, reflection the trees and shadow surrounding him. In is hands he held a long clear blade that wallowed whatever meagre light that the moon shed. It is colder now, the very air seems to be frozen. Every time Jon breathes his lungs seem to freeze for an instant. Ghost was barking loudly now, though his tail was tucked between his legs. Through the barks Jon could hear faint rustlings. He realizes with horror that more of the Others had stepped out from the trees. Silent as the dead but their stares weighed like heavy stones upon them. Jon narrows his eyes and grits his teeth. Fuck that! he is not going to die today, far from home and failing his quest. He brought out the dagger and held it in front of them as he moved closer to his two companions. The Others seemed to almost hiss whenever the light glanced off the blade. 

"What do we do now?" Rook asks, sounding very unsure.

"We....where is our destination?" Rhyanon asks, his voice cold but still measured.

"Not far actually, do you see any smoke? it should be on your side Jon."

Jon looks around to see that there was indeed a faint spiral of smoke curling above the tree tops.

"Yes," he says, keeping the shiver out of his voice.

"Good, that's where we need to go," says Rook.

"Can we break through them?"

"No not together at least, they are prepared for that...it will be easier for them, we need to split up, run in different directions..Jon you'll have the most direct route, You should go straight ahead, Rook and I will go in different directions, in a loop say, and meet you there," Ryanon murmurs.

"Is splitting up-"

"It's the best way, it'll take them by surprise, but they are fast so try to kill them if you get the chance, when you run now make sure to kill at least one, that'll leave only one other to pursue, if they split up as well.....ready?"

Jon nods and he sees Rook do the same out of the corner of his eyes.

"Go!" Rhyanon says and Jon is off, running directly at the creature in front of him. Jon yells out as he after quickly dodging its sword swing manages to plunge the dagger deep into its thigh. The Other melts and Jon sees that Ghost has jumped on the one closest to Jon.

"Come on boy!" Jon yells before taking off in the direction of the smoke, his heart hammering in his chest. H e sees that wolf is indeed following him, limping slightly but still quick enough, or Jon hopes. Jon jumps over fallen tree trunks and is smacked in the face by bony branches. But the pain is no match for the fear and exhilaration he feels. To his relief he can see a clearing in the dense wood up ahead. Jon can smell the smoke now and a smile rises onto his face in spite of himself. Abruptly Jon hears something grab onto his leg. Jon looks down to see it's Ghost. whining through a mouthful of cloth. 

"Ghost-" that is when Jon notices the unmistakable cold. The fear returns. Jon looks up and sees the Other, standing in front of where the trees part. Cold and still, his sword raised as it begins to move towards Jon. Fear makes him take a single step back but the fact that the end of the chase is so close makes Jon pull out the dagger and stand his ground.

"I can't stop here," Jon says clenching his teeth, "you can rue the day you turned your blade on me....in whatever hell you find yourself in."

With that the Other swung his blade, Jon met the blow with his dagger and grimaced as his wrist twinged at the force. He then jumped back as the other withdrew. A cold dry cackle escaped his mouth, like bones cracking. The Other then jumped forward, Jon quickly stepped aside, crouching under the blade in the process. Jon tries to stab the Other in the leg as he had done previously but is deterred by a swift kick which collides with his chest. Jon has no time to recover from the blow as he quickly gets to his feet and dodges behind a tree to avoid the Other's blade. To his horror the sword cuts clean through the tree and Jon again has to scramble away to avoid the falling tree. He gets to his feet unsteadily, his breath painful and forced. The Other seems calm as it turns slowly. Jon grits his teeth. He is at a disadvantage, the Other did not seem to tire as he did. Jon had his back to the opening in the trees now. He could run, but the Other was clearly faster.....the Other swung his blade again and this time it glanced off Jon's sword arm. He cried out as he felt the burn of the blade followed by the unbearable heat of his own blood. Jon went down, he could see the Other standing above him. He lifts his sword to deliver the final blow when Jon in a frenzy blindly throws the dagger at him. It only glances off the Other but it's enough to distract him. It lets out an unearthly screech as Jon pulls himself to his feet and takes off running. He bursts through the clearing where he sees a couple of huts near a frozen lake. He looks around wildly as he half stumbles half walks. 

"Hey!" Jon looks to see a young man, his face pale and fierce waling towards him, a lit torch in his hand, "who are you?"

"I-" Jon begins uncertainly before being cut off.

"He is whom I have been waiting for," says an old woman who had come up behind the young man. She appears to be about the same height as Jon and is wearing a wild array of mismatched furs. She has kind eyes, he thinks, "I have been waiting some time more for you, Jon."

"How do you-" begins Jon before remembering the more pressing issue, "my-my friends they-"

"They will arrive soon," the old woman says coming towards him. She grasps him firmly by his uninjured arm, "your arm needs to be treated quickly, Joran keep an eye out for the other two, and bring them to me as soon as you find them."

Jon feels his heartbeat finally calm. Image of the Other still kept flashing through his head. He feels more worried than scared now, what had happened to Rook and Rhyanon? but if he could escape the Others, Rhyanon and Rook surely could?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action! Hope I did a good job (:D)! I'm going to try to put out a chappy tomorrow too (fingers crossed) so don't mind the cliffy too much! 
> 
> Please don't be hesitant to comment! I reply to every single one and I appreciate your feedback!
> 
> And of course Kudos keeps this fic going so please add some fuel! Kudos also makes me extremely happy!


	24. Chapter 24

DAENERYS

Dany stares out across the sea, her arms interlocked around her knees. She felt....peaceful, a rare occurrence for her. She had been able to do things here that she had never been allowed to at King's Landing. In addition to being taught how to use a bow, swing a sword and engage in hand to hand combat, Dany had even been able to accompany Rohanne and Asha on a short voyage to a nearby island. It had been exhilarating to see Asha shout out orders to men who seemed to be much older than her at times, and to see Rohanne ,who seemed to be the epitome of a courtly Lady at King's Landing, also engaged in what to Dany looked like hard physical labour. Dany had been prevented in helping the crew by a cautious Ser Dayne and Asha who had said, not unkindly, that she was better off watching her first time. Dany wonders how Asha would fare at court. She had none of the grace and delicacy that Rohanne was so capable of adopting. And, Dany supposes that Asha would be a novelty at court, with her short hair, weatherbeaten face and coarse hands. Not to mention her string of lovers. Dany's face heated at the memory of when she had come upon Asha caught in an embrace with a fair haired man, and Rohanne had since told Dany that he was only one of many. But Dany prefers the two Greyjoys to any of the ladies at court, with their airs and snobbery.

"Dany!" Dany turns to see Rohanne climbing up the grassy hill. Dany smiles and waves.

"I've been looking for you all over," says Rohanne sitting down next to her, "what are you doing up here?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, I was just taking in the view," Dany says smiling. Rohanne laughs.

"I can't imagine why, it's depressing," says Rohhane.

"No it is not," replies Dany swatting Rohanne playfully, "it is perfectly lovely."

"I cannot imagine why you say so, I personally found the shores of King's landing much more beautiful," says Rohanne plucking at a blade of grass.

"I suppose, but this place, it's not at all like court, no scheming or cutting glances or-"

"That's where you're wrong Dany," says Rohanne shaking her head, "you do know about the whole succession issue?"

"I do," says Dany frowning, "but...I don't know nothing seems to be happening really, I mean as far as I can see."

"True, but that's mainly because the Lannisters aren't here to further Theon's cause, my brother is god knows where and my uncle refuses to speak of the matter to anybody," Rohanne says sighing, "speaking of which, I have a confession to make, and a proposition."

"Alright....?" Dany trails off, feeling confused.

"Can we get some privacy?" Rohanne says softly, smiling at Ser Dayne who had been silently standing some distance away. He raises one eyebrow and looks at Dany. She nods, in support of Rohanne's request, "thank you, so I' have been meaning to ask you this for some time, would you be interested in joining me, to go to Essos."

Daenerys stares. She had not been expecting this, "Rho-"

"I have been meaning to ask you for quite some time, and I know that it won't be easy getting your brother to allow you to go, if you want to go that is," Rohanne adds hastily, "but you see, there have been reports of Dragon eggs in-"

"Dragon eggs!" Dany exclaims, her wonderment increasing. 

"Yes, as I was saying I have credible information that there are Dragon eggs in Volantis, and of course considering you lineage I thought perhaps that it would offer some motivation for you..."Rohanne trails off with uncharacteristic uncertainty.

Dany tries to process all the information given to her. To be offered a chance to leave Westeros and to rediscover Dragons! But Dany knew she should be cautious, no matter how well meaning Rohanne is, "does my brother know?"

"I should think not, this kind of information...is not readily available, you need to have a specific set of connection in very...unsuitable places, " Mutters Rohanne tearing through a tuft of dry grass.

"Oh, " Dany says frowning. Dany remembers Ser Arthur telling her that Rhaegar had been fascinated by Dragons once, but had let go of any such thought after the failed rebellion. There is enough internal strife to make looking for dragons unthinkable. Dany lets her gaze flicker back to the open ocean. If she was sure that accepting Rohanne's proposition would have no consequences she would have agreed immediately. But as it is Dany isn't even sure if Rhaegar will let her go to Essos and there is also her mother to consider, Dany had left her by herself for so long already....

"You don't have to answer right away," says Rohanne sensing her friend's discomfort, "i understand that it is a complex decision, the risk is as great as the reward."

"Yes....I would like to talk to my brother before I agree or disagree, I mean I would love to go to Essos, if it was my choice alone that mattered I would agree immediately, but....my life is not my own and I must consider what the implications are," Dany says tightening her arms around her knees, "I would never forgive myself if something happened which caused difficulties for my family."

Rohanne smiles, and Dany notes that it seems almost sad, "take all the time you need Dany, it would be a privilege for me too, if you came with me," Rohanne then gets up, brushing the fragments of grass from her skirt,"my mother wants to see me, apparently," Rohanne begins conversationally, her smile bright and mischievous once more, "I wish I could ignore her, she probably forgot what I look like, but father becomes so incensed when i do that," she says pouting.

Dany laughs uncertainly. It had not been hard to see that Rohanne was not on the most cordial terms with Lady Lysara. Dany had felt slightly saddened by the fact, remembering her own mother who seemed so different. But she supposes that perhaps it is not in lady Lysara's nature to be kind. Throughout the duration of her stay Dany had not once seen Lady Lysara smile. She had been polite and gracious towards Dany but apart from a few offhand remarks about the weather or the food but apart from that had not spoken to her about anything else. Dany frankly feels confused. Lyanna had always talked about Lady Lysara with warmth tinged with sadness. Dany had first wanted to at least speak to Lady Lysara about reconciling with Lyanna but Lady Lysara's behaviour had deterred her.

"You shouldn't say that! I'm sure she loves you," says Dany smiling. 

"If she does she has shown no indication of doing so, she's colder than the Wall!" Rohanne says sighing, "I feel sorry for Rickard, bythe time he was born father was quite done with raising children, well at least he has Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn," Rohanne says shaking her head, "and all our cousins too I suppose, maybe he will grow up normal."

"Are you saying you aren't normal?" Dany says teasingly. Rohanne smirks.

"Perhaps, several people have already called me insane, perhaps you will have first had experience if you decide to join me on my quest."

"Maybe I already have," says Dany as Rohanne finally start to leave, "and Rohanne!" Dany suddenly calls out. Rohanne turns, a quizzical expression on her face, "thank you."

Rohanne smiles and waves again before walking down the hill.

JON

Jon curses softly under his breath as the old woman presses the poultice onto his injured arm. The flesh around the wound had started to turn dark purple with clotted blood so the woman had cut the flesh away, claiming that it would spread. Regardless it had been the most painful treatment Jon had ever received. That coupled with the loss of blood and anxiety had Jon feeling light headed. But the thought of rest repulsed him, especially since although some duration of time had passed neither Rook nor Rhyanon had come to the little village. Jon keeps scanning the perimeter of the woods, hoping that at any moment that one of them would come through. The man from earlier, Joran, also stood outside, a torch clutched in his hand. Guilt is also gnawing at Jon's mind now. He knows that his two companions had given him the easiest route. Jon scowls. He hates feeling powerless and weak. 

"You will wear yourself out," says the old woman, fastening the poultice around his arm with a piece of animal hide, "you don't have to worry, your two friends will be fine, the old gods will protect them."

"Nothing is certain in this world except Winter," says Jon quoting his mother. The old woman chuckles.

"Aye, but believe me," she says but Jon hears a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"Who are you? and what did you mean when you said you were waiting for me?" Jon asked abruptly, tearing his eyes away from the tree line.

"My name is Olga, my people call me Eishexe, your people would call me a witch or a seer," she says smiling gently, "the gods sent me a vision of your arrival, along with what you must do....you really should not have come here Jon."

"What?" Jon asks feeling startled.

"I mean to say that you should not have crossed the Wall, not come to our homestead," Olga clarifies, watching him with her dark eyes, "I'm afraid you were misguided."

"But....the see at King's landing, the Lady Tylla she said-"

"Oh it is not her own fault! it is understandable considering the fact that she lives so far south is to blame, the old gods have little power there, and their voices are....faint if they can be heard at all, I'm afraid that something else distorted their message," Olga says gravely.

"What do you mean?" Jon asks feeling a mixture of despair and horror begin to build up. All their hardship for nothing! if something were to happen to Rook or Rhyanon....

"The old gods wanted you to come North, that is true, but not this far North, Winterfell was to be your destination, but the Great Other was able to use his own power to distort their wishes, to lure you here so that he could kill you before you became powerful enough to truly oppose him, so you see, you were not truly meant to come here, not yet anyway but-"

Jon suddenly hears a scuffle outside, he turns to see a figure, blonde hair matted with red blood being supported by Joran who had thrown his torch on the ground. Jon stands up, his heart hammering in his chest as he sees another man and a red haired young girl also go towards the pair. Jon feels his heart hammering in his chest as he stands, rooted to the spot and unsure what to do. Then he sees it, clutched in the injured man's hand, a dragonglass dagger with a blood stained hilt wrapped in leather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter out yay!!!! sorry for the delays and the whole not updating regularly thing! I'm busy with preparing for some important exams, so please forgive meeee , I will of course update whenever I can!


	25. Chapter 25

JON

Jon runs out of the tiny hut, his earlier fatigue forgotten as two men carry Rook towards them. Fear had turned his blood cold. Rook looks badly injured, his skin is ashen and blood drips onto the snow from his head wound.

"Rook!" he shouts as he runs towards the advancing men. Jon sees Rook's eyes open minutely before closing again as the men pass him. Jon follows the men back to the hut. Jon realizes with horror as Rook is placed on the floor that there was another gash in his stomach, angry red and oozing blood. Rook's breath comes out in harsh pants as Olga begins to cut away his jerkin. Jon's horror only increases when he realizes that the gash had cut through muscle and had exposed glistening intestine. It reminded Jon of the kind of cut the cooks at King's Landing made to remove the innards of animals. The coppery tang off blood was thick in the air along with what realizes is the peppery sent of herbs that Olga was grinding into a paste. The floor was now soaked in blood and Jon feels the beginnings of despair begin to claw away at his heart. Olga's prior revelation had shaken him but the danger of it had not fully settled until Jon had seen Rook. Was he die for a worthless cause? A good King is supposed to protect his subjects, a thin voice whispers in the back of his mind. Black pinpricks had started to dance across his vision and the air feels unbearably impossibly hot. What would Jon do if Rook died? Is Rhyanon already dead? Is-

"Get him out of here," Olga snaps suddenly, having realized Jon's distress as she prepares a bone white needle wound with some kind of thread. Jon begins to protest but is pulled out by the back of his shirt by an unseen force.

"Hey! what-" he shouts breaking away from the person holding him. Jon now comes face to face with the red haired girl he had spotted earlier. On closer examination Jon realizes that she maybe close to his age although her height had lead him to believe that she was younger. Her short stature combined with her pug nose, wide set blue greys coupled with her bright orange hair gave her an almost impish look. She was now scowling at Jon, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I've seen 'er stitch up greater wounds than tha', you being in there would 've only gotten in her way," she says glaring at him. 

Jon takes a few moments to calm his nerves and another few to decide whether to be comforted by the girl's words or not, "I just, I'm allowed to be worried about my friend aren't I?"

The girls snorts before looking Jon up and down, "I'm Ygritte," she says finally, "what's your name?"

"Jon," he says awkwardly, simultaneously trying stave off the almost painful beat of his heart. The two stand in silence for a while as Jon keeps his ears trained on any sound that could indicate Rook's condition. For the most part the little tent is silent except for Olga's faint murmurings and occasional rustles. Jon begins to recite a prayer in his head, repeating over and over his intense wish to have Rook live. He prays to any and all gods who will listen from the Old gods of the North to the Seven of the South, the Drowned God of the Iron islands and the gods of old Valyria. 

"Where are ya from?" Ygritte asks suddenly breaking Jon from his frenzied thoughts.

"I'm from..." Jon tries to decide what to tell Ygritte about his origins. A story that he had once gone over with Rhyanon at one point when they had been camping in the Sheep's head hills was that if he was ever to be captured he should present himself as a Northern bastard. That , Jon decided would have to do for now, "I'm from beyond the wall," he says finally, not seeing the need of being descriptive to a person who probably knew as much of the Seven Kingdoms as the Seven Kingdoms knew of the lands of always Winter. Ygritte raised her eyebrows at this statement.

"You're a kneeler then," she says, her mouth twisting in distaste. 

"A what?" Jon asks, feeling confused.

"A kneeler, y'all kneel to your lords 'n kings, you give away your freedom because all you want is to be fat and happy," she says scowling grimly. It's Jon's turn to raise his eyebrows now.

"Oh really, some would consider it better than fighting day by day for your own life and not knowing if you'll see the morning again," Jon says drawing on the limited knowledge he had of wildlings.

"What kneelers do ain't living," replies Ygritte tossing her red mane over her shoulder, keeping her uncanny eyes fixed on Jon. She's silent for a moment before talking again, "Olga says you're important, to kneelers and to us."

"So she does," says Jon sighing. Another pause passes between the two of them before Ygritte, tossing her hair again speaks once more.

"Do you want to wait somewhere else? we could get warm in my hut," she says staring at Jon underneath her eyelashes. 

"I'm quite alright, I'd rather wait for my friend thank you," Jon says looking back distractedly at the curtained doorway of the hut. How long did it take to treat a wound like that?

"Fine! have it your way then, I have better things to do anyway," Ygritte says with surprising force in her voice. Jon stares after her feeling more bewildered than ever as she walks away, her head held high.

"You should have thought twice before offending her," Jon turns to see that Joran had come out of the tent and was now walking towards him, "she's stronger than she looks."

"I don't see how I could have offended her," Jon offers frowning. It could not have been his comments about wildlings.....or was it?

"You rejected her bed in favour of standing outside, in the cold, any woman would be offended at such a rejection," Joran says chuckling.

"Oh......"Jon begins to flush when he grasps the true meaning behind Ygritte's last request, "I didn't mean to offend I-"

Joran laughs shaking his head, "aye I imagine that fucking is the farthest thing from your mind right now, although many a man would have jumped at her offer, she may not have the prettiest face but she's kissed by fire."

"What does that mean?" Jon asks while mentally noting that Ygritte though not being beautiful in the style of the hot house roses back home had a sort of disarming charm that made her....not unattractive.

"Her red hair, it is considered lucky among us free folk, it is a highly...desirable feature in a woman, that aside your friend's wounds are dressed, Olga says that you can come back now."

Jon wastes no time in re-entering the hut. He finds Rook, his eyes closed but looking much more peaceful than before with rags tied across his midriff and forehead. The blood stained matt had been replaced with a clean one and the whole hut smelled of some pleasant herb rather than blood.Jon absorbs for the first time Rook's true appearance. He only looks a few years older than Jon. He remember the first time he had been introduced to Rook, ten years earlier when Jon had been ten. Lady Tylla had said that Rook would be dedicated to the sole purpose of protecting Jon and upon his childish inquiry as to why he wore a mask had simply been given the answer that it was Rook's own wish. Jon had since then thought that Rook had some horribly disfiguring injury he wished to hide but the sight in front of him disapproved that line of thought. Jon knelt down and hesitantly clasped Rook's wrist.

"He will most likely be unconscious for several hours," says Olga, Jon turns to look at her and sees that her dark eyes seem tired, "he will of course make a full recovery, though it would be wise for him to rest for several days while the flesh knits itself back together."

Jon sighs in relief, a smile rising to his face. Rook would be fine! The heavy pressure on Jon's heart eased slightly but he did not allow himself to fully relax, "Rhyano-"

"I am sure that your cousin will make his way here eventually, meanwhile you must sleep," Olga says softly gesturing towards another mat inside the hut.

"I..." Jon the noticed that he did feel tired. His eyes droop heavily and it takes all his will to restrain the yawn that threatens to escape him. He still feels worried about Rhyanon but he was so, so sleepy....

"Come child," says Olga gently as he guides Jon away from Rook's bedside to the other mat, "you need to be prepared."

Jon does not even have the will to ask what he should prepare for before he lets himself fall on the mat, and be overcome by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter out! Rejoice now everyone has a face! :D  
> Finally brought Ygritte in and she still knows more than Jon, probably.
> 
> Keep on reading this party is just getting started!!!


	26. Chapter 26

JON

It was the smell that woke him up. A mixture of something cooking and cold air. Jon groans and turns over, trying to burrow deeper into his bed only to be met with a hard surface. He opens his eyes, feeling annoyed and that it when it hits him. He's not at home, safe and comfortable in his bed, he's in a wildling village. Jon sits up with so much force that it leaves him feeling slightly light headed.

"Did you have a nightmare or somethin'?" Jon turns to see Ygritte sitting between his own mat and Rook's holding a skewer of some kind of meat in her hand.

"No, I just....how long have I been asleep for?" Jon asks.

"It's near noon now, here," Ygritte says extending the skewer towards him. Hunger made Jon's sense of self preservation disappear completely as he bit into the unknown pieces of meat with gusto. After Jon had managed, rather quickly to devour the meat Ygritte then passes him a bowl filled with water which he manages to drink without putting the bowl down.

"Thank you," Jon says putting down the bowl suddenly remembering his courtesies. Ygritte smiles thinly but remains silent. An awkward moment of silence passes between the two before Jon speaks again, "I apologize for my behaviour last night, I didn't mean to...offend you, it's just that-"

"No need to apologize," Ygritte says waving his hand dismissively, "I wouldn't want to leave my friend either, besides it was your loss anyway," she says smiling teasingly. Jon smiles back nervously, still not quite sure what he should do.

"Is my other friend- did anyone else arrive?" Jon asks remembering with a jolt the fact that Rhyanon had been still missing when he had succumbed to sleep. Ygritte shakes her head, looking sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, no one else came, but Olga says your friend is still alive," Ygritte says hastily noting Jon's stricken expression, "and Olga has never been wrong about these things."

"How is Rook?" Jon asks as he tries to formulate what he should do, "did he wake up?"

"No, but it's normal, with his type o' injury it takes a while, maybe a few hours maybe a few days but he will wake up, I've seen people recover from worse," Ygritte says reassuringly with a touch of dismissiveness in her voice.

Jon frowns and tries to get up but is overcome by a wave of dizziness. 

"Hey hey, you need ta' sit still, I'll go get Olga," Ygritte says stopping jon before disappearing outside. Jon settles back down on the mat with a curse. He looks over at Rook. Thankfully his colour seems to have returned, to a certain degree, and he is breathing steadily. Jon remembers wh

"Damn it," Jon curses leaning against the wall. He needs to find out what happened to Rhyanon. He still does not have full confidence in Olga but she hopes that Rhyanon is alive. He grits his teeth. Whatever he could do to find out, he could.

"I hope you feel better now," Olga says as she enters the hut.

"In body maybe but not in mind, "Jon replies scowling, "I need to find Rhyanon."

"I understand what you're feeling but you do realize that this could be a trap? the great Other could be trying to lure you to him using your friend as bait, if you die there we will never be able to defeat him! would you really sacrifice the lives of the entire realm for the sake of one person?" Olga asks. Jon meets her steadfast gaze.

"How can I save the entire 'realm' if I cannot even save my friend?" Jon asks coolly, "I am tired of running away, and I will not abandon my friends."

Olga glares at him for some time before sighing, "I see I cannot turn you from your resolve, you Starks have always been stubborn to the point of stupidity," she gets up and motions for him to follow her, "I suppose the only thing I can do is increase your chance of survival, come with me."

And Jon follows her outside with one last glance towards Rook who was laying on the ground. 'If any Gods exist, please let him live' he prays before venturing outside. Jon finds the village bustling with activity when he steps out. There is food cooking over fires and children shrieking and running around the small huts. Several apprehensive glances are thrown in his direction by some of the adults, though they keep their distance. 

"Joran," calls out Olga and Jon watches as Joran comes away from where he had been in conversation with several other youths. He smiles and nods at Jon.

"I'm glad to see you well," he says cheerfully.

"He's not well in the head it seems," says Olga in a tone of voice which reminded Jon of his mother, "he wants to go find the other one."

"Oh...well that's.....dangerous," Jon gets the feeling that Joran only says that to satisfy Olga. Olga however is not fooled.

"Young blood, that's the problem with you all, you had best set off now, cover some distance before darkness falls."

"Have you seen, where he is?" Joran asks hesitantly. Olga's frown deepens as she shakes her head.

"No, I know he is alive but other than that....that is why your talents will be needed, Joran here is a very skilled tracker," says Olga turning to Jon, "one of the best we have actually, the two of you better not get yourselves killed," she hisses, her eyes narrowing in displeasure, "Joran I hope you will remember all I have taught you."

"Of course there is little chance in me forgetting that," says Joran smiling grimly. Olga snorts.

"Go on then, and try not to die, if you do die knowing that you have doomed the lives of thousands, " Olga says darkly before wondering off. Jon watches Olga walking away.

'We had best be going then, before she changes her mind and decides to chain you to a rock," says Joran laughing, "stay here, I will go get what we need."

Jon nods. He takes in the site around him. The sun makes the ice looks like shards of light. It's oddly beautiful, Jon realizes. On the path he had not really been concerned with observing the beauty around him. It was to heem rather desolate and barren. But with the added comfort of human voices he realizes that he may have been wrong. Looking at the people Jon realizes that while they appear to be rather gaunt ans skinny they look happy. Jon frowns. But is life here really better than in the Seven Kingdoms?

When Joran returns he is not alone. To Jon's surprise Ygritte, with a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back comes with him. She smirks at Jon's bewilderment.

"You're gonna need help," she offers as explanation.

"It's... I don't want you to get.." Jon trails off when he sees Ygritte's expression.

"You don't have to worry about her Jon, she can handle herself, and it is true that we need some extra help, besides she volunteered so you don't need to feel guilty if she dies in the process," Joran says with his uncanny sense of cheer. Looking at Ygritte Jon thinks that perhaps Joran is right, and the fierceness of her expression keeps him from protesting further.

"Umm...alright," Jon says, "thank you for your hel-"

Jon is cut off by a firm punch to his shoulder by the girl in question," none of that' i've been wanting to get out of here for some time, I'm not doin' it for you," she says scowling before walking towards the tree line.

"She's...prickly," Joran offers, "you'll get used to it," he says handing Jon a pack and the dagger which had previously been in Rook's possession.

"I'm not sure I will," Jon mutters.

"Move your arses," Ygritte shouts from the perimeter. Jon then begins to follow Joran into the woods.

"Have you seen my wolf?" Jon asks remembering Ghost. 

"I saw it wondering around the woods last night, it didn't seem to want to come in," says Joran shrugging.

"Ghost!" Jon calls out loudly, "Ghost!"

Ygritte turns to look at him with an expression that indicates that she thinks Jon has gone completely mad, "Wha-?"

A plaintive whine is heard along with the steady beat of foot steps. Ghost appears from among the tree, a white flash against the dark bark of the trees.

"Ghost!" Jon cries out happily kneeling in the snow to pet his companion. Ghost yips happily and licks at Jon's face. Jon notes that there is blood on Ghost's muzzle but he realizes that the wolf is not injured. Perhaps it was from some meal.

"I'm happy to see you too,' says Jon laughing before getting up.

"You have a pet wolf," says Ygritte looking down at the animal, her eyes wide.

''A dire wolf," Joran corrects her.

"Because that makes it more plausible," Ygritte mutters sarcastically, "how in the world did that happen?"

"I don't know, it just.....did," Jon says.

"It's a sign of the Gods' favour Ygritte, now come on we should really get going, Jon would you lead us to where you last saw your friend."

Jon nods before beginning to follow the path he had taken to reach the village, back to the place where they were first attacked. He would find Rhyanon. He would protect his friends, as they had protected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! got another chapter out, Jon's beginning to step up to the plate, lets see if his heroism pays off!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! as always


	27. Chapter 27

DAENERYS

Arriving back at King's Landing left Dany with a heavy heart. Of course it was lovely to be reunited with her family but the derisive glances of the nobles at court and a piece of news which she had received with dread made her wish she had prolonged her visit to the Iron islands. At least she had Rohanne, but Dany had a feeling that perhaps Rohanne would not be the best defense against the hypocrisies and prejudices of the newly arrived nobles.

"Why so glum," asks Rohanne smiling teasingly at Dany, "you look like someone drowned your puppy."

Dany laughs half heartedly, "I feel like that."

Rohanne studies her face closely, "you weren't this put out last time we were here, what's changed now?"

"The people I suppose," Dany replies drily, sealing a letter she wanted to deliver to her mother. Understanding dawns on Rohanne's face.

"Oh, don't let Lady Tully ruin your mood," says Rohanne narrowing her eyes, "I can understand why you feel so though, she's quite the schemer from what I have heard, one thing most people seem to agree upon is that she is very....unpleasant."

Dany scowls. Cersei Lannister is like poison. Despite the Lady's famed beauty she was one of the most unpleasant people that Dany had ever met. And one of the most skilled at being insulting without making it obvious. Cersei had never missed an opportunity to belittle Dany or Lyanna or any one of her cousins for that matter. What disgusts dany the most is how she behaves with Rhaegar, talking flirtatiously and acting seductive. Dany knew that a man who is perhaps weaker and less in love with his wife would have succumbed to Cersei's charms. 

"She's out to get me, her whole family, they hate us...they blame us for Jaime Lannister's disappearance," Dany mutters sighing, and wondering again what could have become of the famed knight. Jaime had disappeared the night of King Aerys' murder amidst allegation that he was the one who delivered the killing blow. Many, including the Lannisters, believe that he had been quietly executed for King slaying and as recompense for the murders of princess Elia and her two children. Dany did not know what to make of it. Rhaegar refuses to talk of the matter, to deny or confirm it, which could be seen as an admission of guilt but Dany thought perhaps that Rhaegar denying the matter would not stop the Lannister's from believing he committed the deed anyway. 

The Lannister's hate everyone but themselves,' says Rohanne shaking her head, " and there is nothing anyone can do about it, let them stew in their hatred," Rohanne mutters scowling. 

"They cannot be disregarded completely, brother needs their support," Dany says sighing, "especially since..." Dany stops herself from mentioning the animosity between the Starks and the throne, not wanting to offend Rohanne.

"You don't have to step carefully with me Dany, I know exactly what you mean," Rohanne stays quiet for a moment before continuing, "come on, we should not abandon Aunt Lyanna to Lady Cersei," she says standing up smiling dangerously, "let's see if we can beat Lady Cersei at her own game."

Dany chuckles at that before following Rohanne out of her room. After handing over her letter to one of the squires they go on to find Lyanna in one of the parlours where she sits with Visenya and as Rohanne had predicted, Lady Cersei who had brought along her own daughter Myrcella, and several other ladies including Lady Tyrell and her daughter Margaery. The two younger girls seem to be participating in a needlework lesson under the watchful eye of Septa Atria while the older Ladies were sipping tea. Dany could see the strain in Lyanna's face and sees instant improvement when she sees Dany.

"

"Daenerys, Rohanne,' she greets them warmly, 'how lovely of you to join us," she says as the two new comers sit down on either side of her. Much to Dany's displeasure she finds herself opposite a smirking Lady Cersei.

"Indeed, we were unsure if we would be able to see you at all, considering your journey," she says with cloying sweetness while her green eyes glinted wickedly, "I ope you...enjoyed yourself." Dany does not at all like the veiled connotation behind Cersei's words, though she bears it with a smile.

"The difference in climate was quite pleasant," says Dany. 

"I have heard it is quite different, my father's ward Theon Greyjoy recently returned to his birth place, he spoke very fondly of the Iron Islands, I am sure you must have met him," there is something unpleasantly calculating in Cersei's gaze.

"I did," Dany settles for the most neutral answer she could think of before accepting a cup of tea from one of the servants. In truth Dany had steered clear of Theon. The man seemed to be arrogant and rather cocky, that coupled with the fact that Rohanne and Asha seemed to harbour a clear dislike for the man resulted in Dany only meeting him in the most necessary of situations, much to his chagrin. 

"I hope your Lady mother is well?" Cersei suddenly asks turning her gaze to Rohanne.

"She is quite well, thank you," says Rohanne smiling stiffly.

"It is a pity she finds it so...repulsive to be at court, I remember her as an exceptional woman," Cersei says shaking her head. Dany sees Lyanna stiffen and the atmosphere of the room seems to darken. Dany dearly wished she could practice her new found skills on the poisonous witch.

"It is not that she finds the court repulsive,' answers Rohanne sweetly, "it is just that her health, keeps her from making long journeys," Rohanne sighs with mournfulness that Dany is sure is feigned, "she can hardly make the journey between Pyke and Winterfell....though she gains pleasure from hearing our descriptions, doesn't she Dany?"

"Yes, it appeared so," says Dany lying easily. She quickly casts a look at Lady Cersei who looks fairly annoyed, though Dany is not sure if Cersei belies Rohanne's excuse, after all Lysara's animosity towards the royal family is well known.

"Oh! I was under the impression that she stayed away due to...matters of the past," says Cersei feigning bewilderment.

Rohanne giggles, "oh she has begun to let go of that! it has been so long, she sent me to court because she wanted to extend a gesture of friendship."

Dany does not know whether to be shocked or pleased at Rohanne's bluff. She sees that Lyanna is smiling now, though it is a sad smile.

"Pity then, that your brother could not accompany you," says Cersei casually. 

"Rhyanon is a free spirit, he does what he wants," says Rohanne shrugging her shoulders. Cersei nods and Dany sees there is a disturbingly pleased glint in her eyes. Dany staves off a shiver. What could that mean? Dany wonders if it has anything to do with the succession of the Iron islands.....and she hopes that it doesn't mean that the Lannisters have harmed Rohanne's brother in some way.

"Perhaps you could pay a visit to the reach next," says Lady Margaery, "the summer has made the fields so beautiful."

"Yes indeed, the gods have been especially kind to us," says Lady Tyrell smiling warmly at Dany. After Cersei's coldness the warmth of the Tyrells is refreshing.

"Yes, thank you for your invitation," says Dany smiling brightly, though she knows that she may not fulfill it, if she is able to get Rhaegar to agree to let her go to Essos. She had not had an opportunity yet, to talk to him since he was so busy because of the presence of the nobility. Dany did not wish to add to her brother's burden, not yet anyway. 

Dany is in the library going over maps with Rohanne some hours after her meeting with Lady Cersei when Ser Arthur comes looking for her. 

"King Rhaegar requests that you join him," Ser arthur says after going over the necessary courtesies. She casts a puzzled look at Rohanne, who shrugs, before following Ser arthur to her brother's solar. Dany wonders why her brother should call her, especially since he seems to be so busy.....Dany suddenly feels afraid. What could be so important? had something happened to her mother? to Viserys. She quickened her pace, biting her lip in agitation. It all she can do to stop herself from shouting questions at Rhaegar when Ser Arthur opens the door to the Solar for her. She finds Rhaegar sitting at his table, his face looking haggard. Lyanna is also present sitting in one of the chairs at the table frowning slightly. She smiles gently as Dany comes in but her panic does not abate.

"Is something the matter?" Dany asks, unable to contain herself. Rhaegar sighs.

"Not quite," says Rhaegar smiling grimly, "take a seat," he says gesturing at one of the chairs in front of him.

"Nothing has happened to mother or Viserys?" Dany asks trying to dispel her fears. Rhaegar looks startled for a moment.

"No, not at all, I called you here about an entirely different matter, " Dany sees Rhaegar look briefly at Lyanna before continuing, "you see, we have receive a request for your hand in marriage....from Lord Tully."

Dany stares in shock. From Lord Tully!? that means from Lady Cersei as well. From all the proposals she could have received she had never expected to receive one from Lady Cersei!

"what?" was the only thing Dany could say. Lyanna clasps one of Dany's hands.

"Yes, he wants you to marry his eldest son, Joffrey," she says quietly.

"It would be an advantageous match for certain," say Rhaegar quietly, "we would gain a link to both the Tullys and the Lannisters, such alliances are important for us now...." Rhaegar trails off and Dany sees that he doesn't seem as pleased with the idea as he should,"however the decision is yours to make," Rhaegar adds looking at Dany. Dany remains silent as she turns over the proposition in her head. She had seen very little of Joffrey Tully, and knew next to nothing about his personality. The only observation she had made was that he had inherited his mothers looks. The boy was three years junior to Dany and therefore she had never given him much thought. Dany felt torn. Gaining Lady Cersei as a good mother was not a pleasant prospect, but if doing so would protect her family.....She called into her mind the stories of her ancestors, prince Aemon the dragon knight, queen Naerys, her own mother too. Every one of them had sacrificed their own pleasure and happiness for the sake of their dynasty.

"I will agree to it," Dany says to the surprise of her brother and Lyanna, "but, I have one request."

Rhaegar nods, "of course."

"Rohanne, she recently asked me if I wanted to join her, on a voyage to Essos, and I do want to," begins Dany, "if I am to sacrifice my freedom I would like to first enjoy it to the fullest."

"Dany that would be incredibly dangerous," Lyanna cried out, looking concerned, "what if-"

"i could go in disguise, no one needs to no my real identity, I'm sure some pretence can be conjured to explain my absence.....I will be fine," says Dany, determinedly. Rhaegar watches her for a moment before sighing.

"I suppose there is nothing I can do to deter you from this?" he asks quietly. Dany shakes her head, "then so be it, you do realize that not even a member of the King's guard can go with you? if your ruse is to succeed?"

"I understand that," Dany says stiffly. She does not add that she feels confident in her own ability to protect herself.

"I will speak with you and Lady Rohanne of the matter at a length tomorrow," Rhaegar says rubbing his forehead. Dany takes that as her cue to leave. After thanking both her brother and a shocked looking Lyanna, Dany leaves, feeling equal parts extremely excited and extremely apprehensive. But perhaps for one thing to be gained, another must be sacrificed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany's wish is coming true but at what cost?
> 
> Whatever the case she's going to leave Westeros! let's see if she made the right decision!


	28. Chapter 28

JON

  They reach the point where Jon had split from rook and Rhyanon much faster than Jon had anticipated. Jon had felt as if it had taken an eternity for him to reach the village the night before. The path is different in the sun light. Much brighter and the trees seem less menacing. A light snowfall had obscured whatever mark they had left on the ice, which worried Jon. The snow would have covered up whatever footsteps Rhyanon would have left too. Jon hopes that Joran can do without them.

"Which way did your friend go?" asks Joran.

"Straight ahead," Jon says nodding at the dense wood on the other side of the path. Joran frowns, looking worried.

"I hope he didn't wonder into Craster's keep," he mutters.

"Who's Craster?" Jon asks.

"No one you need to know, come on, we had bet cover as much ground as we can before we have to rest for the night," says Joran changing the subject hastily. Jon raises an eyebrow, but he didn't push Joran on the issue, finding Rhyanon is more important.

 Jon follows Joran as they walk through the trees which seem to become taller and thicker the further away they move from the path. From time to time Joran will kneel down and pick up a twig or feel the ground with his bare fingers. The atmosphere is more menacing in the woods. The thickly woven branches block out the sunlight, only letting through whatever can squeeze between the branches. Jon kept one hand on his sword while the other clutched the Dragonglass dagger. Ygritte two had knocked an arrow in her bow and her eyes flickered between the trees. The air was silent except for their own footsteps and Jon could not help but think that they were probably easy targets.

"This is strange," Joran suddenly mutters startling Jon.

"What is?" 

"The tracks, they show someone walking, not running," says Joran frowning.

"Walking?" Jon asks uneasily, "what do you mean? do you think he's captured or..."

"The Others don't take prisoners," says Joran hesitantly, "at least I've never heard of them doing so, there were signs that indicated a fights, along with the tracks of someone running....but after one fight it just became walking."

Jon grimaces. What in the name of the Stranger was Rhyanon doing? Jon couldn't say for sure but shouldn't Rhyanon have found a way to get back to the village? Jon shifts uneasily. Jon didn't think Rhyanon had been beyond the wall before....how could he even know where he was going?

"I don't know if you 'aven't noticed but it's pretty close to sun down," says Ygritte squinting up at the sky.

"We had best make camp then," says Joran sighing.

Jon realizes that the light did seem to have become more orange now. He shivers softly. The Others came after sun down. He wonders where Rhyanon is now. he's at as much risk as the rest of them Jon hopes that Rhy hasn't been captured. Olga had said before that the Others had lured Jon North, to kill him, and she had said this could be a trap. But whatever happened Jon cannot leave until he finds out.

"What's with the long face?" Ygritte asks nudging him with her elbow. Jon smiles at her.

"My face is by nature long, I don't think I can change that now."

"Don't try to get smar', but I suppose if tha' helps you feel better you can do whatever you want," she says with surprising gentleness. Jon blinks rapidly.

"Oh, thank you."

"Whatever, come on, we had best get settled, I don't know how much damage you can do to the Others without a village to run to," she says smirking.

Jon laughs half heartedly and follows Ygritte to where Joran is making a ring with bone white sticks dipped in some kind of black substance around a particularly broad tree. 

"What are you doing?" Jon asks looking don at the pile.

"I'm creating a protective circle," says Joran still absorbed in his work, "it'll help keep out the Others."

Jon watches as Ghost tentatively sniffs at the branches before walking towards Jon. He stares with confusion at the sparse amount of space Joran had left within the circle before it dawns on him, "are we going to spend the night up in the tree?" Jon asks incredulously. 

"It will be the safest place, Ghost can stay at the base," ays Joran finishing up, "I hope he won't wander at night."

"I'm sure he won't," says Jon watching as the wolf settled near a particularly raised root.

The whole forest is purple when Jon finally manages to get settled on a branch. The knobs and ridges of the tree dig into his back mercilessly but it is better than being chased through the forest by the Others. Jon does feel safer now knowing that he would be able to spot any enemy approaching from some distance, although the weak light made that possibility also difficult.

"Who wants to take first watch,' he hears Joran say from another branch.

"I will," Jon says not yet ready to even try sleeping. 

"Wake me up in a few hours then," says Joran closing his eyes. Jon hears Ygritte grumble but cannot make out the exact words. Presently the only sounds Jon can hear is their heavy breathing. 

Jon's watch was uneventful and several hours later he carefully nudges Joran awake before he himself falls into a deep sleep. 

Jon is woken again by the sounds of Ghost barking. He opens his eyes with a groan and looks down. What he sees nearly causes him to jump out of his branch. Several whites and Others, just around the perimeter set by the twigs, staring up at him, them. There is no emotion on their faces, but Jon gets the feeling they are agitated. The cold is bitter but it is not as bad as the night before. Jon wonders if it is because of the twigs.

"You can go back ta' sleep, they can't do anythin'" Jon turns to look at Ygritte who has drawn her bow, pointing it at the ground, her eyes bright and sharp. Jon remains silent, too discomforted even to sleep. A quick glance tells him that Joran is asleep. Ghost's barks have softened to a low growl know.

"I mean it Jon, can't havin ya fall asleep during your watch," says Ygritte smiling grimly. 

"Alright then," Jon muttered shakily before willing himself to fall back asleep.

When Jon was woken up for his second watch by Ygritte the Others are gone, though some of the cold still lingers. Down below he sees that Ghost too had fallen asleep. It is lighter now, and Jon thinks that it is probably close to dawn. Jon lets his gaze wander over the trees. He had never seen branches twist together like they did in this forest. It is almost as if the trees are snuggling together to stave off the cold. There is a soft wind blowing now, causing a soft whistling sound to echo through the trees. It is almost....peaceful.

Suddenly Jon sees something out of the corner of his eye. turning to get a better look he sees it is a figure of a man, though it is still too dark to make out his features. Jon frowns. It doesn't seem like one of the Others, or a wight, that much Jon could tell. The figure did not have the same burning eyes. As Jon debated whether or not to wake up he sees the figure beckon to him. Jon gets up into a crouching position. He stares down to see Ghost watching him, though the wolf does not seem scared at all, in fact the wolf is wagging its tail cheerfully. But then again it's not as if Ghost is an infallible indication of whether someone is a friend or foe.

But whatever Jon's misgivings are Ghost suddenly takes off in the direction of the man with a happy yip.

"Ghost!" Jon hisses before scrambling down from the tree and taking after his wolf. Jon hears Ygritte cry out behind him but he cannot stop.

"Ghost!" Jon shouts louder as he follows Ghost who is in turn following the man. low lying branches scratch at his face and several times he falls flat on his face due to exposed roots but all Jon can think of is that it's not yet sun rise, and he just maybe presenting himself to the Others.

Despite Jon's best efforts to keep up he has to stop for breath, "come back here, Ghost!' he groans. He stays there, panting for a few moments when he hears Ghost yipping again. he brings himself to walk towards the sound to find Ghost sitting near the mouth of some kind of cave, tail wagging and tongue hanging out.

"You are going to get both of us killed," says scowling. Thankfully he cannot feel the tell tale cold of the Others, "what is this?" Jon murmurs as he steps into the mouth of the cave. 

Ghost whines softly before walking in front of Jon. Jon groans, "you can't keep doing this Ghost," but Jon cannot deny he is curious. He follows the wolf inside. Is this where the man went? Squinting at the walls he thinks he can make out some sort of symbols etched into the rock, but perhaps it is Jon's imaginings. How did this cave get here? he wonders. Jon hadn't seen anything similar around it. The air was beginning to become oddly warmer as they moved deeper and deeper into the cave, and Jon is beginning to notice what looks like shards of Crystal along the walls which in turn seem to reflect the dim moonlight, giving some sort of illumination. Unexpectedly the passageway begins to grow steeper, although looking back Jon realizes that they were moving deeper into the ground from the beginning.

"I wonder who made this place," Jon mutters. The passageway is becoming narrower now, and Jon wonders where the wolf is leading him. 

Suddenly, Ghost stops with a plaintive whine. Jon comes forward and sees that in front of them is a steep drop.

"You've lead us on a fool's errand," says Jon sighing. Jon wonders why Ghost would lead him to such a place, and where did that figure go?

Unexpectedly Jon begins to hear footsteps coming from the chasm below him and looking down he sees the soft glow of an approaching torch. Jon clutches the hilt of his sword, mostly to reassure himself. 

"Jon?" he hears a familiar voice, making his blood run cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! ;D who's down in the dark?
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos! let's see if anyone can guess whom Jon heard.


	29. Chapter 29

RHYANON (4 years ago)

Walking along the almost empty hallways of the Necromanteion may not have been the best idea in hindsight. Contrary to what most might might think there is protection in numbers. Especially when you want to be unnoticed. I was certainly being noticed. The black robed necromancers stared at me a I walked past them, some hissing under their dark robes. They were surprisingly theatrical for beings who dealt with the dead. Perhaps they needed to be, to make up for the lack of animation in their subjects. Perhaps they should stop looking on sunlight with so much disdain as well. I have heard it told that it brightens the mood. Perhaps being in a land which was said to be under a shadow was why I was in such a foul mood. I kicked open the doors to Lorchan's chamber with perhaps too much force than necessary, but with my hands covered in blood I had no choice, I have seen the necromancers cast foul spells upon people using single strands of their hair, there was no need to grant them an advantage over me. 

Nevertheless the sound echoed in the spacious chamber causing Lorchan's young apprentice to jump half out of his skin, knocking over a well of ink in the process. The boy stared at me in horror as I advanced upon Lorchan, who sat on his so called throne, looking down at me with an expression of mild interest. Despite myself my hand instinctively travels to the amulet at my throat. Lorchan had studied many of the forbidden arts this cursed land had to offer, chief among them shadow binding, one of the most cruel forms of magic, though perhaps it would be rather hypocritical of me to call him cruel at this point....or perhaps not. 

"You do not have to fear me, morghe mere," he said, waving his apprentice away with a flick of his bony white hand etched with runes. He smiles, showing blood stained teeth and causing the black hollows of his eyes to glitter unnaturally. His words should have caused me alarm, but it was not the first time referred to be as such, and I had stopped being startled every time he said it. I should not have been so careless.

"I do not fear you, a more accurate term would be weary, or perhaps mistrustful," I say with a smile of my own. Lorchan chuckles, a cold raspy sound that it is made all the more intimidating by the domed ceiling covered with a mural depicting humans committing the most profane acts. At one corner a bearded man prepared to decapitate a terrified young boy, at another a woman striking a bargain with some demonic creature, a little distance from that a man raping a woman while her daughter looked on helpless and tearful. There were others as well, and it was said in whispers down at the port that Lorchan had committed every single one of those acts, to bring himself as close to his God as possible. 

"I am pleasantly surprised, I did not think you would complete your task so well.....you exceed even your father in my expectations," he murmurs walking towards me. 

I spread my arms laughing mockingly, "I told you that I would complete any task you set me, now you must fulfill your end of the bargain."

"Of course, of course," Lorchan says laughing. he is close to me now, so close I could smell the foulness of his breath, rotting offal mixed with fresh blood with an underlying stench that suggested the consumption of pryjklios, the deformed fish that lived in the river of Ash, "I would never break my oath to you, even I am governed by those laws, though the amount of effort you spent on trying to obtain something that is not meant for you is.....stunning."

"Of course you would not understand, I-" I was cut off then, by a sharp sudden pain tearing though my lower back. I looked down in shock, to see a blade, wet with fresh blood, my blood jutting out. Not just any blade. 

I coughed, hot blood draining down the sides of my mouth. I tried to turn but the bain was too much, hot and cold at once dancing throughout my body. I fall to my knees. The blade is pulled out to me as I lose the strength to stay upright. I heard Lorchan laughing, of course he would. He had been right all along, and he had in a way bested me. I lay on my back feeling my blood pool on the black and white marble of the floor. My earlier caution was after all useless. A laugh builds up in my throat at the irony but it comes out coated in blood sounding like a gurgle. 

I could see my killer. You would have thought she was a boy, with her cropped hair and lightly muscled arms. I could only tell because I knew for certain. Her blue eyes, large in comparison to the rest of her face, were wet with tears, some which escaped as she stood there. She was trembling, with fear or with shock I did not know. Her lips were pursed and I could see that she had dropped Ajatys, the blade I had given her. 

My vision was growing darker now, out of the corner of my eye I could see Lorchan, bent over me smiling so widely it seemed to almost split his face in half. if I had the strength I would have lashed out, done something to hurt him somehow. But my arms felt like lead and my legs felt like nothing. I had failed miserably, I wondered if my mother would be disappointed, my father would surely be. Uncle Ned would be horrified, Rickard would most likely not remember me at all. perhaps my cousins would be sad, upright Robb, naive Sansa, headstrong Arya. I wouldn't blame them if they weren't.

She had knelt now, placing one small hand on one of my own. I couldn't see her face.

"Rohanne," I whispered, and let the darkness consume me.

DAENERYS

"Blue is a good eye colour on you," says Rohanne stepping back to admire her work. Dany blinked a few times to get the stinging out of her eyes. To her surprise Rohanne had said that she knew sorcery, although she claimed that her knowledge was elementary at best, limited to casting slight glamours. The changes in eye colour along with the changes in her hair made Dany almost unrecognizable, even to herself. She felt she looked a bit more like Viserys in one of his less foul moods. 

"Thank you," she says softly running a hand through her recently shortened hair. She shook her head several times and nodded up and down, the lightness of her head a novelty she is still not used to, she would probably have to stop doing this now, "won't you need any sort of...disguise?"

"I'll be fine, I need to be...myself if we are to get to what we want, I'm surprised you didn't tell your brother about the dragon eggs," Rohanne says tossing her a small dagger, "there's a little sheath inside your boot, put this inside."

"It's not a certainty yet is it? you don't know exactly where they are or how we can get them do you?" says Dany, first feeling around the coarse leather inside her boor to find the sheath and then slipping it inside before carefully testing her boot to make sure she had done everything correctly.

"True," Rohanne says scowling, "but I'm sure we can find them, and bring them back to Westeros, who else could actually use them?"

"You never know," says Dany, "can we go now?"

Rohanne went to the window and peered out, her eyes wondering about the moonlit landscape, "I wish the moon was not so bright, but all we can do is to make the best we can of this situation, we should get going before Ser Arthur succeeds in convincing the King that you should be locked in the Maiden Vault till you are married to a respectable young lord.

Dany forced out a laugh, her heart sinking at the mention of marriage. But it would be for the good of the realm. Ser Arthur had not seen it that way and had disagreed with her acceptance of the proposal and her voyage. After concluding that Rhaegar would not budge on the issue he had asked to accompany her but Rohanne had pointed out that such an recognizable face would incite suspicion and the addition of any other guard would also do the same. No one except Rhaegar, Lyanna, Rohanne and Ser Arthur were to know that she had gone to Essos. Lyanna had declared a few weeks earlier that Dany had fallen ill and had 'retired' to an undisclosed location. dany had tried asking Rhaegar where Jon is but had been gently denied that knowledge. Dany wishes Jon was around, his absence clawed at her and made her guilty about going away. She didn't know how long she would be gone and perhaps Jon would come back during her absence? Dany sighs. There is no use dwelling on such things.

"Dany?" Rohanne says bring dany out of her mind, "are you ready."

"Yes," she says firmly adjusting her breeches and tunic briefly. Rohanne nods and walks out of the the room they had rented in an inn down by the docks. Dany had been living there in the weeks after her supposed disappearance. It had given her an opportunity to get used to her disguise, and to build up her backstory. Rohanne had decided that Dany is to be bastard son of Euron Greyjoy with a Lyseni whore who had come to Westeros looking for his father. There had been a touch of sadness in the way Rohanne had related the story which made Dany wonder if something similar had happened before. Dany felt sorry for Rohanne, and for Lady Lysara. 

The two hurried out of the inn. Rohanne did, expectedly attract some sideway glances but it was most likely because of her looks and because of the way she was dressed, in dark blue and black looking like a corsair in one of the illustrated books dany had poured over as a child. It did not take much time for them to reach the ship. Dany notices that it is different one from the one they had come to King's' Landing in. The sails are painted black and the wood also had been stained to be darker. Dany follows Rohanne onto the board, her gaze drifting down to look at the ink of the ocean. As the two board the men on the ship turned towards them.

"Lady Rohanne," says one of the men coming forward. He is dark skinned and dark haired which make the pale green of his eyes stand out even more. Rohanne smiles.

"Is everything ready?" she asks.

"Of course, I presume this is who you spoke of the other day?" he asks turning to observe Dany. Dany feels that he is surprisingly eloquent for a sailor.

"Aye," says Rohanne stiffly, "make sure the men don't try to hurt him, he is to be my attendant and any duty he should perform will be set by me and me alone, if anyone breaks this order...."

"I doubt none will be so foolish," says the man smiling, showing teeth, "my name is Erwyn, what are you called?"

"Saellen," Dany answers in the voice that she had spent some time with Rohanne trying to perfect. Dany is to pass as a boy of twelve, so having high pitched voice would be fine, but it could not be too high pitched either. It still felt strange to speak in a different voice but Dany will, hopefully, get used to it.

Erwyn nodded, "serve our Lady well, if you are lucky perhaps you will get to meet your father." He then begins to speak to Rohanne as Dany's eyes wonder around the ship. The men had gone back to work though occasionally one or two would glance at him with something akin to suspicion. Rohanne had told her to keep her distance though so Dany did not go towards them. Instead Dany looked over at the sea, which was calm and still, reflecting the moon faithfully. She takes a deep breath, and instantly regrets the decision as the stench of fish tinged with urine permeate her nose. But Dany would prefer it over Cersei Lannister's perfume any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, got some of Rhy's backstory going, along with Rohanne's. Wonder what all this will mean for Dany and Jon.....
> 
> Comment and leave Kudos! feel free to ask any questions you may have or to give feedback or to speculate etc etc. That will makes me want to write more and more!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are fuel to a writer! comments are of course welcome


End file.
